La sorcière
by Akatori
Summary: Quand Alfred se fait réveiller par Francis en pleine réunion et découvre qu'Arthur est manquant, son instinct de héro et son mauvais rêve le font s'inquiéter. Mais s'il avait su qu'il se projetterait lui-même et d'autres nations au quinzième siècle, il se serait peut-être retenu de quitter la réunion. Ou de s'être endormi en pleine réunion... UsUk, GerIta, PruCan, SpaMano & NiChu.
1. Chapter 1: Les fantômes intraversables

**Yahooo~ ! Comment ça va~ ? ^^**

**Peu importe on s'en fout/SBAFF/. Bref, je voulais faire quelques points sur cette fanfiction.**

**Tout d'abord, J'vais parler de pirates ! ^^ Ça se passera sûrement vers dans les 1400. « Parce que », vous comprendrez pourquoi tout seuls.**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse encore si les personnages sont OOC, je ferais malgré tout de mon mieux. Et puis vu les expériences que je vais leur faire vivre…**

**Sinon, je sais pas comment ça va compter mais les personnages avec un langage plus... eum... Je ne sais pas comment le dire mais en tout cas, les insultes seront dans la langue des personnages x). Et quand les personnages parleront dans leurs langue, je mettrai en italique sans doute. Juste comme ça.**

**Le point de vue sera celui d'Alfred (Ou Amérique mais parce que j'ai pas envie de mettre les noms en français, j'utiliserais principalement leurs prénoms humains)**

**Et donc voici une liste des personnages que je pense faire apparaître (Bon tous les noms que je mettrais seront pas forcément utilisés mais on s'en f/SBAFF/)**

**Amérique – America – Alfred F. Jones**

**Angleterre – England - Arthur Kirkland**

**France – Francis Bonnefoy – Frog/SBAFF/**

**Espagne – Spain – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**

**Prusse – Prussia – Gilbert Beilschmidt**

**Allemagne – Germany – Ludwig Beilschmidt**

**Italy - Veneciano - Feliciano Vargas**

**Romano – Lovino Vargas**

**Canada – Matthew Williams**

**Russie – Russia – Ivan Braginski (Mais j'l'aime pas donc on verra, comme pour les autres quoi).**

**Lithuania - Lituanie – Toris Laurainatis**

**Latvia – Raivis Galante**

**Estonia – Eduard Von Bock**

**Japon – Japan – Kiku Honda**

**China – Chine – Yao Wang**

**Oh et comme je me suis dit « Bon je vais sans doute pas avoir beaucoup de place donc autant faire plaisir à une chouette amie ! » j'ai demandé à cette amie quels pairings elle voulait que je fasse. Donc vous aurez droit à du : UsUk (J'l'aurais quand même fait même si elle l'avait pas cité), SpaMano, GerIta (Peut-être qu'ils auront une certaine importance, juste pour ma Lino), PruCan et NiChu. France sera tout seul et Russie et les baltiques peuvent se faire ****/SBAFF/.**

**Yoshiya : *Soupire* idiote.**

**Bref c'est tout ceux auxquels j'ai pensés à faire apparaître donc on verra ce qu'il en est. En tout cas après cette un peu trop longue note, je suis sûre que vous préféreriez que je m'arrête et vous laisse lire nan ? Alors bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : Parfois les fantômes ne sont pas traversables...**

America était le héro le plus puissant du monde. Partout où il allait, tout le monde l'acclamait. Lorsqu'un ennemi apparaissait et le défiait, il était battu en moins de deux minutes, peu importe qui il était. En gros, il avait enfin atteint son but ! Il éclata de rire. Un de ces rires qui, même si la foule autour de lui faisait énormément de bruit, se faisait entendre malgré tout.

Il venait juste de battre l'ennemi qui menaçait de détruire la terre depuis plus de cinquante ans (**Tori :** Uh, t'as battu un vieillard ?! **Alfred :** C'est ton histoire !). Apparemment, le vieux avait passé la moitié de sa vie à tenter de devenir immortel et devenir le maître du monde. Classique quoi. Mais tout ce qui importait, c'était que son héroïsme avait sauvé tout le monde !

- Ah Ah Ah !_I bet you'll never find someone as powerful as me !_ (« Je parie que vous ne trouverez personne d'aussi puissant que moi ! » **Tori :** Et je parie que _quelqu'un_ va vite te contredire...)

Maintenant qu'il avait réussit cette épreuve, il se demandait ce qui l'attendait pour la suite. D'autres aventures ? D'autres défis ? Peut-être qu'_il_ pouvait l'accompagner ?! … Qui ? Bizarrement, aucun nom ni aucun visage n'apparaissait dans son esprit. Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? Il secoua la tête. S'il connaissait cette personne, alors elle devrait se trouver dans la foule non ?

Mais il ne reconnu personne. Enfin il y avait les jumeaux dans un coin et Germany semblait crier quelque chose qu'il n'entendait que faiblement. Oh, France et Spain étaient là eux aussi. Il crut également apercevoir un uniforme blanc et quelques figures qui lui étaient familières. Mais il savait que peu importe qui il reconnaissait, ce n'était pas celui qu'il cherchait. Qui ? Ils sentit son cœur se serrer et son humeur devint triste. Pourquoi ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et donna le plus grand sourire qu'il pouvait montrer à la foule. Un héro n'est pas censé montrer de faiblesse comme ça ! Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller comme ça, peu importe la raison ! … En fait, surtout s'il ne la connaissait pas, la raison.

Et puis personne ne connaissait son secret alors... juste une minute. Son secret ? Non mais en fait... son apparence était clairement dévoilée, il ne cachait rien ni personne, à sa connaissance, et rien de sa vie n'était caché. Enfin ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait racontée non plus, mais elle n'était pas intére... Vraiment ?

Quelque chose clochait... America ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Tant pis s'il ignorait le président ou qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-devant-lui. Il fit fonctionner son cerveau comme il le put mais abandonna au bout d'un moment et soupira.

-_ ...rique !_

- _What ?_

_- ...toi !_

Il rouvrit les yeux et tenta aussitôt de situer la voix. Mais autour de lui, tout devenait flou. Hein ? Avait-il fait tomber ses lunettes ? Il porta un doigt sur son nez, où devraient se trouver celle-ci, mais eu sa réponse lorsque son doigt toucha le verre, y laissant une marque. Bon, merde mais tant pis, il avait d'autres problèmes là.

Était-ce vraiment ses yeux ? Non, s'il avait toujours ses lunettes, alors c'était sûrement ce monde autour de lui. Tiens, justement... Pourquoi ils continuaient de l'acclamer et d'applaudir comme si de rien n'était ? C'était lui alors ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui alors ?

-_ Amérique ! Réveille-toi, idiot !_

La voix résonna juste à côté de son oreille, ce qui fit s'ouvrir les yeux d'America. Il se releva d'un coup et regarda autour de lui. Réunion. Youpi... Finalement il préférait son rêve. Il était bizarre par contre... Qui l'avait réveillé au fait ?

- Quoi, France ? Gémit-il, déçu. Moi qui avait un rêve ultra cool...

A moitié vrai. La première partie l'était. Mais après il y avait cette personne qui manquait. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer et la solitude de son rêve le rejoignit dans sa réalité. Avec son doigt, il traça un cercle imaginaire. Puis un autre au même endroit. Puis il répéta. Et répéta... Dans sa tête, la même question faisait exactement la même chose.

- Parce que si tu continuais de dormir aussi bruyamment, _Allemagne_ t'aurais réprimandé.

America interrompit son geste un moment et regarda à gauche. Germany parlait avec son sérieux habituel et, pas que ça le concerne mais bon, avait un regard qui disait «_Hör gut zu_, où je me ferais un plaisir de m'occuper de votre cas » (**Note de la correctrice germaniste alias Lino: **«écoutez-moi bien» pour le «hör gut zu» ^^ Oui, à chaque fois qu'il y aura un mot allemand [sauf wursts et ja], c'est moi qui les aurais écrits. Oui, je m'incruste) ou un truc du même genre. Ouais, ça ne le concernait pas. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il regarda France.

- Non, les héros ne se font jamais prendre !

- Je pensais également que les héros ne dormaient jamais dans les moments importants.

- Pff ! Se contenta de répliquer America, recommençant son geste. Au fait pourquoi c'est toi qui m'a réveillé France ? D'habitude, c'est Iggy qui s'en... charge...

Son geste s'arrêta à nouveau au surnom et son cerveau rattrapa son mouvement alors qu'il tardait à finir sa phrase. England n'était pas dans son rêve ! C'était lui qu'il avait cherché et n'était pas parvenu à trouver ! Mais pourquoi ? Où était-il ?

- Tout Va bien, _mon ami _? Demanda France, une expression légèrement inquiète sur le visage.

Ne trouvant pas England mais un siège vide, America se retourna immédiatement vers France.

- Dis France, où est England ? Je ne le vois nulle part.

- _Quoi ?_

À son tour, France regarda autour de la pièce mais laissa tomber assez vite.

- Il était là au début. Ne t'inquiètes pas, si ça se trouve, il est juste partit faire une pa-

- _Hey Germany !_ Tu sais où est England ?

Francis avait l'air alarmé mais America l'ignora, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir par-dessus son épaule. Germany s'arrêta et leva les yeux de ses feuilles. Il sembla réfléchir un moment, puis regarda autour de lui.

- Je crois qu'il a parlé de vérifier quelque chose, répondit Japon qui s'était assis à côté de l'anglais.

- Quelque chose ? Demanda Germany. _Was hat er gesagt_, Japan ? (**NDLCGAL**: «Qu'a-t-il dit»)

America s'attendait à un quelconque genre de réponse, mais le japonais secoua simplement la tête. Germany lâcha un « tch » de frustration et murmura quelque chose à propos d'England étant l'hôte de la réunion. Une série de possibilités passa dans le cerveau d'America. Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à England ? Alors c'était son rôle d'être le héro et de le sauver !

- Alors je vais le chercher !

- America, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, l'interdit (évidemment) Germany.

- Non ! Parce que je suis le héro !

- Ça ne change rien ! Reste à ta place !

Mais America l'ignora et se leva. Il passa devant Italy, qui sortit une boîte de tomates d'il-ne-savait-où et alla tranquillement (**Tori :** Me demandez pas ce qui lui ai passé par la tête : J'avais rien **x'D**) jusqu'à Spain, les lui donner et lui proposer de les manger avec son _fratello_ comme il l'avait dit dans sa langue.

A partir de ce moment, l'attention de tous partirent. Spain commença a rire en acceptant les tomates et Romano répliqua qu'il refusait de les manger avec lui (Mais son visage était rouge et il évitait de les regarder. Spain et son frère, pas les tomates). China pensa que c'était l'opportunité de proposer des snacks à Japan et poussa hors de son siège peu importe qui se trouvait là juste avant, ignorant le siège vide d'England.

La personne poussée, alias son frère Canada, ne sembla pas réagir et un certain albinos beuglard décida de le faire à sa place. Ce qui fit se demander à America ce qu'il faisait là, une fois de plus. Grèce se contenta de dormir, Austria de sermonner certains d'entre eux, Hungary d'en assommer un ou deux pour des raisons qu'elle seule connaissait (Il y avait trop de bruit pour qu'il entende) et Poland montrait des photo de sa maison et de son poney, bien que personne ne semblait s'en préoccuper vraiment.

Russia, lui, se contentait de sourire, les baltiques juste derrière lui. Il jeta un regard à America, qui se dit aussitôt que c'était maintenant où jamais. Regarder trop longtemps son aura effrayante... l'effrayait ? Ignorant le pays, il se dirigea vers la porte et partit, laissant le désordre derrière lui.

Le seul problème, c'est qu'America ne connaissait pas vraiment l'endroit. Et comme il ne connaissait pas l'endroit, il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver England. Il se mit à marcher, sans savoir où il allait (Encore fallu-t-il qu'il le remarque), et regarda autour de lui.

L'endroit était propre, les couloirs sans doute plus longs que nécessaires et les portes pas très nombreuses. … Et fermées aussi. Si ça se trouve, England était dans l'une d'elles mais ses appels étaient restés sans réponse. Au fait, il n'avait pas vu England une fois dans sa cave (**Tori :** Je sais pas si c'était une cave, un sous-terrain ou une bête pièce mais on s'en fout) en train de faire euh... quoi déjà ? Bah peu importe. Peut-être qu'il faisait la même chose ?

- _England ! Where are you dude ?_ (Dude peut être traduite par « pote » ou un truc du genre)

Il marcha un moment avant de trouver des escaliers qui descendaient. Et vu l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, America n'était plus très sûr de vouloir descendre. A-Après tout... Il y avait toujours la possibilité qu'England soit dans l'une des autres pièces... Il ne les avait pas toutes fouillées... ou peut-être qu'il était déjà retourné et que maintenant ils l'attendaient tou... Hein ?

Alors qu'il tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à partir, America entendu des murmures. Il tendit l'oreille: Est-ce que c'était la voix d'England ? Donc il était vraiment là ! Il hésita un moment mais, se disant que si England était alors il n'y avait aucun problème, il descendit lentement, marche par marche. Si lentement et tellement sur les nerfs qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé en bas.

Les murmures étaient toujours présents quand il traversa encore plus lentement le couloir. Apparemment, il n'y avait qu'une porte. Ok, ça rendait les choses plus simples comme ça. Mais juste au moment où il atteignait la porte, il entendit England crier. Aussitôt, son instinct de héro prit le dessus et il se précipita pour ouvrir violemment la porte.

- ENGLAND !_ ARE YOU OKAY ?_

Devant lui se trouvait un England à terre, appuyé sur les coudes, au milieu d'un cercle tracé sur le sol et des tonnes de livres. D'ailleurs, la pièce n'était remplie que de ça. A quoi servaient les étagères sur le côté si elles étaient vides ? Aussi, s'il n'y avait que des livres, pourquoi England avait-il crié ? Sûrement qu'aucun de ces livres n'avaient pu l'attaquer... uh... si ?

- _WHAT THE BLOODY HE- AMERICA ?!_

England s'était retourné et sembla surpris de le voir. Puis sa surprise se changea en colère et il se releva. Sans se préoccuper d'où il marchait (ou plutôt sur _quoi_ il marchait), il se dirigea vers America et, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, commença à hurler.

- _What did you do, you git ?! _(Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! **Tori :** 'Vais pas traduire les insultes) A cause de toi il va s'enfuir !

- Eh ? Qui ça ? Demanda l'autre, sans comprendre.

- Peu importe qui ! On doit l'attraper avant qu'il... !

America prit England par les épaules pour l'empêcher de partir (et l'aider à se reprendre aussi) et le secoua légèrement.

- _Dude_, calme-toi ! Je n'ai vu personne sortir !

England fronça les sourcils et l'américain comprit presque aussitôt. Parlait-il encore de ses fées imaginaires ? Pourquoi ce serait grave que l'une d'elles s'en aille ? Non non non, les fées n'existaient même pas alors ce n'était sûrement rien. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé, comme lui plutôt. Tiens d'ailleurs... America regarda England, légèrement inquiet. Sa question lui revint en tête : Pourquoi England n'était-il pas dans son rêve ? Il y avait France, même Russia et Germany ! Alors pourquoi...

- America ? Demanda England, qui commençait à s'inquiéter à son tour. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Eh ? Oh euh... Ah... Non, rien. J'ai juste fait un drôle de rêve mais ça va, ce n'est rien !

- Un drôle de rêve ?

- Ce n'est rien, vraiment ! Je ne le ferais sûrement plus alors... Eh, qu'est-ce qui s'est enfuit déjà ?

- Un esprit, répondit simplement England.

- A-Alors, allons le chercher d'accord ?

Celui-ci n'était pas convaincu, America le devinait. Mais il ne voyait pas aucun autre moyen de détourner la conversation. Mais maintenant, il n'était vraiment dans une meilleure situation. Il ne croyait pas aux esprits mais il savait que maintenant, il serait obligé d'aider England à trouver un quelconque conte invisible. Et en fait, c'était censé ressembler à quoi, un esprit ?

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse ou réaction de la part de l'anglais, America tourna les talons et partit en courant. Était-ce seulement lui ou il avait l'air de fuir ? Non, sûrement qu'il fuyait vraiment. Et juste parce qu'il n'osait pas avouer à England qu'il n'apparaissait pas dans son rêve et que ça le rendait... triste ? Yup, pas moyen qu'il avoue ça ! Ce serait trop bizarre.

- _Bloody git_, qu'est-ce que tu pensais en partant en courant comme ça ?

America s'arrêta et se retourna en courant pour voir un England rouge et essoufflé derrière lui.

- Tu as essayé de me suivre ? Franchement, être essoufflé pour si peu ! Je suppose que tu es vraiment un vieil homme !

Il éclata ensuite de rire, ce rire qui avait le don d'énerver England (**Tori :** Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui l'énerve, je crois savoir. **Alfred :** Bah peu importe). Ce dernier fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils, comme à son habitude et, bien que son souffle commençait à peine à revenir, se mit à lui lancer toutes sortes d'insultes. Ce qui ne fit rire que d'avantage l'américain.

- Je ne suis pas vieux ! … _Shut the bloody up !_ … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! … _Answer me you wanker ! _… Argh, tu ne comptes pas t'arrêter peu importe ce que je vais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, England sembla décider qu'il allait attendre simplement qu'America se calme avant de le sermonner (comme si ça allait avoir une quelconque utilité). Et heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps.

- _Um... did you... hear something ? Like, just a second ago ?_ (Eum... Est-ce que tu as... entendu quelque chose ? Genre, il y a juste une seconde ?)

England se redressa légèrement (Non pas qu'il ne se tenait pas déjà droit) et regarda autour de lui mais haussa les épaules. America regarda à son tour mais ne vit pas grand-chose de plus. Sans réfléchir, il prit le poignet d'England et avança dans une quelconque direction.

- Lâche moi,_ git _! Où est-ce que tu vas ?! Oi ! Et puis pourquoi tu me tire par le poignet ?!

America ralentit légèrement et regarda England.

- Quoi, tu préfères que je tiennes la main ? Le taquina-t-il.

_- W-Wha- ?!_ Cria presque England, le visage complètement rouge. P-Pas du tout ! _Y-You moron..._

- Ah ah ah ! _C'mon_, je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à mes charmes !

- _As if !_ (Comme si !)

America s'apprêta à répondre mais s'arrêta en voyant une forme floue devant lui. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ça avait la forme d'un humain, il croyait. Ça flottait, aussi. Et euh... c-c'était transparent. Et puis... était-ce seulement où ça le regardait.

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! _A GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST !_

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha England et s'enfuit en courant, le laissant derrière. Pourquoi y avait-il un fantôme ici ?! Effrayant, effrayant ! Pourquoi England avait-il des fantômes dans sa maison ? Il comprenait qu'il parle avec des fées où autres trucs du même genre mais des fan...tô...mes ? Il ralentit, jusqu'à s'arrêter. Au fait, il savait qu'England avait des amis imaginaire et, en admettant qu'ils existent, il y avait quand même une différence entre une licorne et un fantôme, non ?

_« Oh, crap... »_

POURQUOI A-T-IL LÂCHÉ ENGLAND ?! Il fit volte-face et se remit à courir à toute vitesse. Il avait pris ce chemin là non ? Et celui-là ? Et celui... uh, non. Il s'arrêta en se prenant un mur en pleine face. Il ne se souvenait pas venir d'un cul-de-sac non.

Sauf qu'en fait, lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était pas un mur qui se trouvait devant lui.

- _Heck !_ Je pensais qu'on passait à travers les fantômes !

Le fantôme émit ce qui ressemblait à un gloussement et s'approcha d'America. Celui-ci recula, bien que toujours à terre, mais le fantôme continua d'avancer malgré tout. Il avança une main vers la nation qui recula d'autant plus vite, jusqu'à arriver à un escalier et de tomber de toutes les marches à une vitesse... un peu trop haute à son goût.

Il grogna et tenta de se relever mais le fantôme se trouvait déjà juste en face de lui (**Tori :** Si vous stressez, sachez que je me demande pourquoi c'est pas mon cas). Il voulut reculer, mais un mur se trouvait derrière lui et le fantôme semblait clairement capable de l'attraper s'il tentait un autre moyen de fuir. Et la manière forte semblait inutile si son incroyable vitesse n'avait rien fait au fantôme.

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le fantôme ne répondit pas et posa une main sur son front. Ensuite, comme pour l'examiner, ses mains voyagèrent sur son visage. Partout où ses mains touchaient, America avait mal. Au bout d'un long moment, le fantôme recula et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Un de ces sourires effrayants qu'avait Russia par exemple.

- _Sweet dreams, my good boy... _(Fais de beaux rêves, mon bon garçon... **Tori: **En gros)

Bien que ces mots furent prononcés dans sa propre langue, les mots lui parurent étrangers. Ses paupières devenaient lourdes et il se sentait soudainement fatigué. Il voulu rire à cause de cette situation, un peu trop cliché, mais tout ce qui sortit de ses lèvres furent du vent. Ah non, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé England. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait de sa faute. Et puis... il...

Mais malgré ses efforts, le monde autour de lui devint flou, avant de devenir complètement noir. La seule chose dont il se souvint avant de s'endormir fut l'horrible impression de tomber dans le vide et une voix qu'il connaissait bien appeler son nom. Qui déjà ?

_Ça ne sert à rien de penser_, murmura une voix dans son esprit.

Et une deuxième fois, America se retrouva devant la foule de son premier rêve. Était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Non, c'était cette situation plus tôt qui était un rêve. Après tout, comment cette vie ennuyeuse pouvait vraiment être la sienne ? Et puis les fantômes n'existaient pas ! Non non non, il avait juste laissé son imagination emporté sa concentration.

Le président (ou qui-que-ce-soit-d'autre), lui remit une médaille. Yup, c'était vachement mieux comme réalité. Il était un héro et tout le monde le reconnaissait en tant que tel ? N'était-ce pas incroyable ? Il éclata de rire mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Pourtant, rien ne lui disait pourquoi.

- _Is every thing alright ?_ (Est-ce que tout va bien ?)

Une voix qu'il pensait connaître se fit entendre et America regarda celui qui venait de parler. Qui était-ce ? Étrange... Il pensait savoir qui cette personne et pourtant, maintenant qu'il voyait son visage, il commençait à douter de cette information.

Une autre voix, cette fois quelque part dans sa tête, lui murmura quelque chose et il se souvint enfin. Oui, oui il connaissait cette personne ! Il répondit avec un sourire que tout allait bien et se concentra sur la foule autour de lui. Oui, tout allait bien.

Pourtant, son sentiment de solitude revint une troisième fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre. Si ça continuait, il allait avoir envie de pleurer. Quelqu'un manquait, il le savait. Sûrement quelqu'un d'important même. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se souvenir ?

_Ce n'est rien_, murmura encore cette voix dans sa tête.

Non, ça ne serait pas rien si ce sentiment revenait à chaque fois.

_Tu n'as pas besoin de lui_, argumenta la voix.

Mais...

_POURQUOI AURAIS-TU BESOIN DE SAVOIR ?!_

America sursauta, surprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ces mots viennent avec une telle force. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il voulait savoir c'était tout. Son cœur lui faisait mal, à force de se sentir seul comme ça. S'il manquait quelque chose, il devait leur retrouver.

_Il n'y a rien qui manque. Tout ce que tu es censé avoir se trouve autour de toi..._

Il regarda mais ne vit qu'une foule aux visages inconnus et commun. Un personnage haut-placé au visage tout aussi commun. Des gardes qu'on avait placés grâce à un piètre copier-coller. Des amis qui lui disaient quelque chose mais aucun d'entre eux ne faisait disparaître son mal.

Vraiment ?

_Vraiment_, certifia la voix.

America soupira et attendit que la situation change. Ce qui équivaut, dans ce cas, à deux heures d'attentes (peut-être plus). Mais le temps lui sembla tellement qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait arrêté d'essayer de sourire. Ça ne servait à rien: Il n'était pas dans l'humeur, c'était tout.

- Tout va bien, _mon ami _?

C'était enfin fini et après que tout le monde soit partit, ses amis l'avaient rejoint. Tous semblaient un peu inquiet, à leur façon pour certains (**Tori:** Je désigne Ivan. **Ivan :** Eh ? Pourquoi ?** Tori:** Je ne t'ai jamais vu inquiet). Il voulut forcer mais ne pu pas vraiment se motiver pour trouver une excuse. Et encore moins pour sourire.

- Dis, Francis...

Hein ? Francis ? Ce n'était pas... Quoi déjà ? Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Non non, il se trompait. Il s'appelait bien Francis. Derrière lui se trouvaient Ludwig avec son frère Gil et Feliciano. Il voyait même son propre frère, Matthew qui lui souriait. Antonio embêtait Lovino comme d'habitude. Ivan, Kiku et Yao était plus en retrait. Et puis il y avait cette personne... Euh... Ah non. Ce devait être son imagination. Il n'y avait personne d'autre (**Tori :** Ouais... vous aviez sûrement deviné avant mais Arthur a disparu)

- Quoi, _mon cher_ Alfred ?

Alfred ? Non il était... le héro ! … Um, juste une minute. Même pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun sens.

_Ne t'en préoccupes pas, c'est juste une impression._

Évidemment, juste une impression.

- En fait, il commença en regardant autour, est-ce que quelqu'un manque ?

Tous ses amis regardèrent autour d'eux, se comptèrent et vérifièrent plusieurs fois même. Si Alfred pensait que quelqu'un manquait, peut-être que c'était vrai ?

- _Non_, finit par répondre Francis. Tu es sûr que tu ne t'es pas trompé ?

- Non mais... j'ai ce sentiment bizarre...

- Tu es sûr que ça ne vient pas de ton estomac ? Demanda Feliciano. Allons manger des pâtes ! Pasta !

- En effet, approuva Kiku. Je commence moi-même à avoir un peu faim.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous dites de goûter ma _délicieuse_ cuisine ?

- Je suis plutôt d'humeur pour quelques wursts. (**NDLCGAL:** Ahlala, incorrigible Tori, tu avais écrit wrusts ! ^^ Oui, je sais que tu vas tenter de m'assassiner en voyant que je m'incruste comme ça dans tes écrits **Tori: **T'as de la chance que je t'y autorise. Et je suis pas supposée savoir !)

- Je m'en fiche tant que la nourriture convient à ma génialité !

- Moi aussi ça m'est égal, dit à son tour Ivan.

- Pourquoi pas de la nourriture chinoise alors ?

- J-Je...

- Lovi, tu veux quelques tomates ?

- Tu peux te les garder, _bastardo _!

- Um... _Everyone ?_

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et pour une quelconque raison, Alfred sentit une énorme pression peser sur ses épaules. Encore une autre chose étrange... et qui lui faisait peur, sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. Mais il le saurait peut-être bientôt pourquoi.

_Arrête de chercher la vérité._

Il ignora la voix dans sa tête et se contenta sur ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Je pense vraiment que quelque... chose... clo...che ?

Finalement, les mots de la voix dans sa tête percutèrent. La vérité ? Donc, il avait raison ? Il était trompé ? Juste une minute... Donc il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui manquait ? Ignorant à présent ses amis devant lui (S'ils étaient vraiment ses amis), il se retourna et marcha, regardant autour de lui.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de lui. Une atmosphère qui lui semblait familière et pourtant inconnue. Mais plus il y pensait, plus il se demandait s'il connaissait vraiment cet endroit. Il fit un autre pas et réfléchit. Non, il n'était définitivement jamais venu dans cet endroit auparavant. Derrière lui, les voix devenaient sourdes.

S'il ne connaissait pas cet endroit, alors qu'en était-il de ses amis ? Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Le premier était France, les autres étaient Germany, Italy, Prussia, Canada, Spain, Romano, Ivan, Kiku, Yao… La personne qui manquait était England. Où était-il ?

Il s'en doutait maintenant. Cet endroit était un rêve causé par le fantôme. Mais depuis quand les fantômes avaient-ils ce genre de pouvoirs ? À Moins que ce soit l'esprit d'England. Cet esprit qui s'était échappé par sa faute... Et America n'avait pas vu England depuis... depuis qu'il l'avait laissé face à l'esprit. S'était-il enfui ? S'était-il fait attraper ? Il devait le retrouver.

_Non, tu te trompes_, tenta de se rattraper la voix.

- Non, je ne me trompes pas ! Fais-moi sortir de ce rêve, fichu esprit !

_Pourquoi le ferais-je, petit insolent ?!_

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je n'hésiterai pas à user de ma super puissance pour sortir tout seul !

_Tu ne sais même pas où est la sortie !_

- Est-ce que c'est supposé être important ?

_Oui !_

- Alors, où est-elle ?

_Il n'y en a pas !_

- Dans ce cas je suppose que je vais en créer une moi-même !

_Quoi ?! Tu ne peux pas ! Il n'y aucun moyen pour toi de t'échapper !_

- Les héro trouve toujours un moyen ! Pas que je veuilles pas de ma vie de héro, mais England est toujours manquant.

_Tu ne peux rien pour lui._

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

L'humeur d'America s'assombrit. Si cet idiot, cet ****** d'esprit, ce **** (**Tori :** Désolée j'aime bien les censure parce que ça permet d'imaginer tout ce qu'il peut dire de pleins de façons différentes **x'D**) lui avait fait du mal...

_Eh eh, tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même !_

- _WHAT_ _?!_ _Come back here_ (Quoi ?! Reviens ici)_, you son of a… _Grrr...

Il ne savait pas comment il le savait, mais l'esprit était partit. Il prit rageusement la médaille autour de son cou et l'arracha pour la jeter violemment à terre. Son environnement l'intéressait peu. Qu'il se trouve dans un environnement inconnu, tout autant. Et les « amis » derrière lui, qu'ils soient là ou non, n'avaient pas la moindre importance. Il voulait être un héro et bloqué là où il était, il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui même.

Puis il se figea lorsqu'il vit une craquelure sur la médaille. Normalement, elle n'était pas censée se briser aussi facilement... c'était une médaille en or quoi... Il reprit la médaille dans ses mains et l'examina. Une vraie médaille ne se casserait pas si facilement. Et si... ?

L'idée germa dans son cerveau et il jeta à nouveau violemment la médaille sur le sol. La craquelure s'agrandit, il recommença. Une fois, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que la médaille se casse en petit morceaux, juste à ses pieds.

Cette fois, au lieu de paniquer parce que le monde devenait flou, il sourit. Il avait réussit ! Maintenant, il ne permettrait plus à England de le qualifier de parfait idiot ! Il avait réussit à sortir d'un monde de rêve créé par un esprit et sans l'aide de personne !

- Prends-toi ça dans les dents, esprit de malheur ! Je t'ai...

Hein ? Où était-il ? Maintenant que le paysage de son rêve avait disparut, il s'était attendu à se retrouver là où il s'était endormit, pas à l'extérieur ! Et encore moins dans une ruelle crasseuse et remplie de boue (Non pas qu'il se plaigne de la saleté mais il y avait une légère différence avec un hall) ! Il regarda autour de lui mais ne reconnut pas du tout l'endroit. Les gens étaient même habillés différemment. Comme... au quinzième siècle... Pourquoi ?

- _Hey_, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Ramène-moi dans mon présent !

Il était loin de se préoccuper de s'il avait l'air fou ou non.

_Tu cherchais ton cher England, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Hein ? Il est ici ?

_Quelque part oui. Je t'ai même fais l'honneur de t'amener près de lui._

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une quelconque question, l'esprit apparut devant lui. Ses traits n'était pas beaucoup plus précis qu'avant. Enfin, si un peu. Il voyait une longue robe et ce qu'il pensait être des cheveux. L'esprit avait un visage mais ses trait, autres que sa bouche et son nez, n'étaient pas visibles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait certifier (et encore), c'était que l'esprit ressemblait à une femme (Il ne connaissait pas les esprit et n'était pas sûr de si le genre importait ou non chez les esprits).

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne voulais pourtant pas me laisser partir de mon rêve.

_Parce que c'est marrant._

America remarqua que ses lèvres ne bougeaient pas. L'esprit souriait, mais rien chez elle ne bougeait. Elle se contentait de flotter, sa robes et ses cheveux flottant comme si elle se trouvait sous l'eau. Ou peut-être comme s'il y avait du vent ? Peu importe.

- Ça ne réponds pas ma question.

_Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir par toi-même ?_

- _Dude_, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps si t'étais pas apparu. Je pensais que tu allais dire un truc important moi !

_C'est le cas._

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu m'as dit d'aller voir... Laisse tomber c'est trop compliqué pour moi.

_Simplement, les impatients n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des informations._

- Et quelles sont ces informations ?

_Les règles._

- Parce qu'il y a desRÈGLES ?! Dans un monde de rêves ?!

_Eh bien, si tu n'en veux pas, je peux toujours les garder pour moi..._

- Uh... non, ça va.

_De plus, ce n'est pas un monde de rêves, mais une réalité. L'endroit où tu te trouve est entre le voyage dans le temps et le monde parallèle._

- J'ai rien compris.

_Tu te trouves dans les années 1400_, expliqua calmement l'esprit_. Mais les événements y sont légèrement différents de ton monde. Ce qui se trouve donc être un monde parallèle. Pourtant, ce que tu vas faire à partir de maintenant va influencer ton monde._

Elle avait un drôle de sourire son visage. Encore celui à la Russia et America ne comprit pas pourquoi. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'elle espérait faire ou qui lui échappait ? Pourquoi un esprit enverrait-il deux nations dans les années 1400 d'un monde parallèle ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre... Pas l'histoire de monde parallèle et tout ! Mais... pourquoi 1400 ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Que s'est-il passé dans ces années ?

America réfléchit un moment. Au début ou vers la fin du quinzième siècle ? Euh... la seule date à laquelle il pouvait penser c'était... Non... Ces yeux s'agrandirent quand il réalisa. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'esprit, qui confirma tout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer dans l'histoire ? En quoi ma découverte doit-elle changer ?!

Mais l'esprit ne répondit pas.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

_J'ai juste été employé. Mais une certaine personne semble ne pas vouloir de toi... Bah peu importe. Je suppose que tu essayeras de tout découvrir, héros._

Ne trouvant rien à répondre, il se contenta de grogner, plutôt énervé (**Tori :** Sans blague...).

_Ah, aussi. Il n'y a pas que ton cher England ici._

Les mots s'installèrent lourdement dans sa tête alors que son expression changeait pour la surprise.

- Qui ?!

_Tous tes amis de ton rêve, si tu veux savoir._

- Quoi ?! Tu as impliqué Canada aussi ?!

_Peu importe. En tout cas, je n'ai plus rien à dire. Alors je vais m'en aller. Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin. Voici un cadeau d'adieu._

L'esprit s'approcha et America voulu reculer, pensant que son touché lui ferais mal. Mais elle se contenta simplement de glisser un objet dans sa poche. Elle se recula aussitôt et regarda l'expression sur le visage de la nation.

_Quoi, mon garçon ? Tu pensais que j'allais te faire mal ?_

Elle éclata ensuite de rire et disparut. America grogna et murmura quelque chose à propos des héros, clamant pouvoir supporter la douleur. Mais il soupira et regarda une fois de plus autour de lui. Il était complètement perdu. Où pouvait bien se trouver England. Ainsi que Canada et les autres mais il savait qu'England était proche alors il commencerait par lui. Et puis… il devait vérifier s'il allait bien.

Enfin lui au moins, il connaissait l'endroit. America lui... en plus de paraître bizarre dans ses vêtements du vingt et unième siècle, ne connaissait rien ni du pays où il se trouvait, ni de l'époque. Franchement, cet esprit n'avait-il pas pu lui offrir une carte ? Ou des vêtements, pour paraître moins suspect. D'un autre côté, c'était logique si elle le détestait...

Bah peu importe. Quand il trouvera England, il pourra lui demander de l'aider à régler ces petits problèmes. Ensuite, ils trouveraient tous les autres et ils rentreraient ! Il n'avaient encore aucune idée de comment faire, mais il savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose une fois tout le monde réunis ! Même si ce serait lui qui aura sauvé tout le monde !

America serra les poings, déterminé, sortit de la ruelle et... se rappela à quel point il était perdu. Rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Il regarda autour de lui et se demanda où aller pour trouver England. En fait, dans quel genre d'endroit serait-il ?

- Excusez-moi...

Il tourna la tête et vit une femme, un peu plus âgée que lui, qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

- Ah, si vous comptez me demander quoique ce soit à propos de cet endroit, je ne suis pas d'ici donc...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, rit-elle, ça se voit assez à vos vêtements.

- Oh, je suppose que oui, répondit-il en riant à son tour. Alors pourquoi ?

- Vous sembliez perdu donc je me demandais si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit pour vous aider ?

Vraiment ? Cette femme allait l'aider ? Alors qu'il était bizarre ? Il réfléchit un moment, se demandant s'il devait chercher England ou un endroit où il pouvait se trouver. D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'England aurait pu changer de vêtements lui ?

- Euh... Je cherche un homme un peu plus âgé que moi, avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux verts et d'énooooormes sourcils ! Et peut-être habillé dans un uniforme aussi bizarre que le mien.

La femme parut surprise à la manière dont il parlait de ses sourcils mais se reprit rapidement. A peine eu-t-il fini sa description qu'elle se mit à réfléchir. Et à peine se mit-elle à réfléchir qu'elle su de qui parlait sans doute « l'étranger à l'accent et aux vêtements bizarres ». Ou du moins, si elle ne pensait pas ça de lui, alors c'était elle qui était bizarre.

- Je crois que oui. Dur de manquer quelqu'un comme ça. Mais il était habillé comme un pirate. Ce qu'il est sûrement. Je l'ai vu se diriger vers la taverne.

Pirate ? Non, impossible. Enfin c'était un pirate, oui, mais avant. Maintenant il préférait être un gentleman, comme il disait. Peut-être qu'il s'était déjà réhabitué aux années 1400 et qu'il s'était déjà changé ? Oui, c'était ça ou bien ce n'était pas lui.

- Génial ! Merci !

Il se mit à courir mais se fit brutalement arrêter. Surpris, il se retourna et vit la femme d'il y à peine deux secondes. Qui était-elle pour l'arrêter comme ça dans son élan ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je dois me dépêcher !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne partiront pas avant longtemps. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez plutôt d'avoir un verre avec moi ?

- Uh... Je passe mon tour ?

- Si tu refuses, je ne te dirais pas où se trouve la taverne dans laquelle ton ami pirate est allé.

Quoi, c'était si dur que ça de trouver une taverne ? Pourtant il n'en avait pas l'impression... Après tout, ce genre d'endroit criaient un peu ce qu'ils étaient, pour ainsi dire.

- Je peux la trouver tout seul, ça ira.

- Je vous achèterai aussi des vêtements qui vous fondront dans la masse ?

Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi insistante... Il pouvait toujours accepter par contre, si elle pouvait vraiment l'aider. Mais il n'était pas vraiment convaincu...

- Je n'ai pas d'argent pour votre proposition.

La femme semblait commencer à être irritée. C'est plutôt lui qui devrait être irrité ! Il voulait retrouver England et s'assurer qu'il allait bien mais une inconnue l'en empêchait ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait à la fin ?! Lui qui pensait qu'elle voulait l'aider...

- Ah, ne vous inquiétez pas, _mon cher_, je pensais payer.

Il n'avait rien à redire. Bon, il pouvait toujours revenir sur son « Je peux trouver une taverne tout seul » mais il se demanda soudainement combien de taverne il y avait dans cette ville. Et combien de temps ça lui prendrait de trouver la bonne aussi.

- Bien. Mais faisons ainsi : vous m'achetez des vêtements, vous m'emmenez à la taverne et après, seulement après, j'irais prendre un verre avec vous.

La femme sembla mécontente mais America ne su dire si c'était parce qu'il avait reporté son offre ou parce qu'elle avait deviné qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en préoccupait.

Il la regarda plus attentivement par contre, histoire de se rappeler d'elle si, par « malheur », il la perdait. Elle avait des cheveux blonds cendrés attachés en un chignons et des yeux bleus plus foncés que les siens. Assez étrangement, elle lui rappelait quelqu'un.

- Donc, puisque nous allons passer un petit moment ensemble, quel est votre nom ?

- Ame-Alfred F. Jones ! Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

La femme haussa un sourcil, semblant remarquer son erreur. Mais elle haussa les épaules et sembla décider de laisser tomber. Elle lui sourit (Un sourire qui, pour une raison ou un autre, ne le rassura pas énormément) et se présenta à son tour.

- Marianne Bonnefoy.

Ce fut au tour d'Alfred d'être surpris. Bonnefoy ? Comme dans « Francis Bonnefoy ? Non... Il l'aurait directement reconnu dès le moment où il l'avait vu sinon. Et puis il n'était certainement pas assez bon acteur pour jouer un rôle. Non, c'était sûrement lui. Il se trompait, sans doute. Après tout, Francis faisait dans le mélodrame mais il aurait déjà perdu les pédales depuis longtemps si c'était vraiment lui. Alors peut-être était-ce une parente ou une autre Bonnefoy, mais certainement pas Francis Bonnefoy déguisé en femme… N'est-ce pas ?

- Ok ! Sourit l'autre. Donc, où puis-je trouver ces fameux vêtements ? Que je puisse retrouver mon ami.

Marianne lui certifia qu'il le retrouverai et ne perdit pas son temps, lui prenant le bras pour l'emmener à travers la ville. Mais pour ce qui était question de faire vite, elle et Alfred (**Tori: **Beh j'change parce qu'il se mets dans la peau de son pers**/SBAFF/**) ne devaient pas avoir la même définition. Bien sûr ils étaient allés vite pour trouver le magasin... Mais pour ce qui était question de trouver des vêtements...

- C'est bien trop voyant ! Qui porte ce genre de choses ?!

- Eh bien des personnes distinguées telles que moi ! Des vêtements aussi classes...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais « classe », l'interrompit Alfred.

- Tu n'as juste aucun goût !

- Peu importe. Trouves-moi simplement des vêtements simples et confortables.

Marianne grommela puis soupira et lui donna des vêtements un peu au hasard. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ressembler à un riche comme elle, lui. Ils achetèrent les vêtements après avoir vérifié qu'ils lui allaient puis s'arrangèrent pour qu'il se change et trouver un moyen pour qu'il transporte ses anciens vêtements sans problème. En gros, un sac fut la solution.

- Donc, tu dois tenir ta promesse ! Où est En-eum... Arthur ! Je... crois que c'était son prénom...

Une fois de plus, la femme leva un sourcil et encore une fois, Alfred ne savait dire si c'était à cause de son « ami pirate » ou de son erreur un peu stupide (qui allait accepter l'excuse « J'ai confondu England et Arthur ! » ?). Mais elle ne sembla pas commenter et il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

- Bien, bien... Si tu es pressé de te débarrasser de moi…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait en disant ça ? L'œil d'Alfred tiqua et il avait une soudaine envie de se débarrasser, pas qu'il n'ait pas déjà eu l'envie mais bon, encore plus qu'avant quoi. Quand allait-elle enfin lui montrer le chemin ?! À ce rythme-là, il allait perdre toute trace d'England ! Voyant son manque de réponse, Marianne décida de continuer, quoique apparemment un peu déçue.

- Mais n'oublie pas la tienne, dit-elle simplement comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée.

- Non non. Maintenant, où se trouve-t-il ? Si je ne le retrouve pas, j'annulerais le marché.

- Calme-toi... Les pirates ne passe pas que deux minutes dans une taverne tu sais...

Peut-être, mais Alfred savait qu'England n'était pas un vrai pirate. Donc si ça se trouve, il était déjà partit... Ah, ça l'énervait... En plus, s'il restait et buvait, son état ne serait pas dans une bonne condition pour avoir la discussion sérieuse qu'était « Comment retourne-t-on dans notre monde ? ». Maintenant qu'il y pensait, dans quel état serait-il quand il le verrais ? Son ventre se retourna avec l'inquiétude.

Sans qu'il l'eut remarqué, Marianne l'avait emmené une fois de plus par le bras et Alfred remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une taverne. England était là-dedans ? Quand il ouvrit les portes, il commença à douter qu'il se trouvait vraiment là-dedans. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour demander certification à Marianne, celle-ci fronça les sourcils. Ok, donc elle était sûre de ne pas se tromper.

Et effectivement, en avançant un peu, il le vit. Assis à l'une des tables du fond, habillé en pirate, se trouvait England. Mais euh... il y avait quelque chose de différent par contre. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait ? Ou bien le fait qu'il soit entouré d'hommes qu'ils ne connaissait pas ? Et qui ressemblaient aussi à des pirates ?

Bah peu importe ! Il l'avait retrouvé, il allait bien et sans en être conscient lui-même, il courut jusqu'à sa table et frappa ses deux mains violemment sur la table. England sursauta légèrement et regarda vers Alfred, un grand sourire sur le visage.

- _I finally found you !_ (Je t'ai enfin trouvé !)

England leva un sourcil, légèrement confus.

- _Who are you ?_ (Qui êtes-vous ?)

Les paroles de l'esprit lui revinrent en tête.

_Parce que c'est marrant…_

Et soudainement pour lui, ça ne l'était pas du tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh, j'adore ce chapitre. Vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je pensais devoir faire des chapitres plus courts et finalement, j'ai 7.415 mots ! Ce n'est pas chouette ? Génial ? Hyper cool ? Bah bref, j'aime aussi ça parce que j'ai de bonnes idées ^^<strong>

**Francis : Oi oi ! Pourquoi je suis un travesti ? Je n'appelle pas ça une bonne idée moi !**

**Tori : Personne n'as dit que tu étais un travesti ^^ . Il y a juste un personnage se faisant appeler « Marianne Bonnefoy » et Alfred a des doutes parce que toi aussi tu t'appelles Bonnefoy. Logique, nan ?**

**Arthur : Je pense que c'est tout à fait possible…**

**Francis : Eh ? Pourquoi ?**

**Arthur : Tu l'as déjà fait pour attraper Feliciano alors pourquoi tu ne le referais pas ?**

**Tori : Ouais, j'ai supposé qu'il s'était travesti en voyant l'épisode 8 (J'ai vu l'épisode pendant que je mangeais le jour suivant, où j'écrivais le chapitre 2) *Hausse les épaules* Alors, ensuite ! J'aime aussi beaucoup ce chapitre parce que je voulais allonger le rêve qu'avait fait America, mais je ne savais pas comment du tout. Donc finalement, quand il est revenu tout seul après la scène de l'esprit, j'étais plutôt contente ^^ C'était amusant à écrire en plus ^^**

**Alfred : Parce que t'appelles me rendre malheureux « amusant » ?**

**Tori : Duh, bien sûr que oui ! ^^**

**Alfred : …Tu as un problème…**

**Arthur : Je suis d'accord.**

**Tori : Tout comme je le suis moi-même ^^. Et sinon, j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car même si j'ai raté le bordel de la réunion (j'avais d'autres plans mais ils n'entraient pas et j'étais tellement nulle pour les dialogues que j'ai décidé de ne pas les écrire. Je veux dire, c'était pas… naturel donc j'ai laissé tomber), j'ai réussi à mettre un autre plan ^^ Parce qu'en fait avant de décider de faire des pairings, j'avais une autre idée : Ramener Alfred dans le passé suite à une erreur. Ensuite il était supposé rencontrer pirate Arthur et découvrir comment il était, le changer un peu éventuellement et... voilà quoi. Y avait qu'eux au centre. Mais quand j'ai demandé à mon amie comment faire l'équipage, ça a donné ça en gros:**

**« Lino : Déjà, faut pas séparer ceux qui sont ensembles.**

**Tori : Comme le Bad Touch Trio ? -_- Mais rien que chez eux y a deux capitaines...**

**Lino : On s'en fout, tu les mets quand même tous ensembles ! ^^**

**Tori : Quoi, tu vas me demander de trouver une raison ? -_-''**

**Lino : Non ^^**

**Tori : Ugh, j'dois quand même en trouver une...**

**Lino : On s'en fout ^^ » (Lino: Moi j'dis, c'est bête de t'encombrer avec des raisons. Tori : Et moi j'dis que ça n'as pas de sens sinon)**

**Et donc du coup ça a donné « Alfred va faire une connerie encore plus conne que de se ramener dans le passé : Il va ramener tout le monde dans le passé ! ». Mais même si l'idée était pas mauvaise, il manquait mon idée de « rencontrer pirate Arthur » donc du coup, quand j'ai dû réfléchir à comment finir le chapitre (Ce qui équivaut au moment où j'écrivais le deuxième rêve d'Alfred parce que je pensais que ça se finirait vite dès qu'il arriverait dans le passé), je me suis dit « Tiens ce serait drôle si Arthur ne se souvenait pas d'Alfred ! » Et donc ainsi, j'avais ma fin « _Who are you ?_ ». N'est-ce pas génial ? ^^**

**Alfred : Je ne partage pas ton avis ! O**

**Tori : Je sais ^^ Et sinon, je suis désolée ma Lino. Ni Feliciano ni Ludwig n'avait de grande importance dans ce chapitre mais je PROMETS que dès que je peux, dès que j'en aurai l'occasion, ils apparaîtront et tu auras ton GerIta (Par contre je peux pas te promettre qu'il ne sera pas bizarre, j'essaye toujours de comprendre comment le faire marcher/SBAFF/ Lino : T'inquiète, ma compréhension est sans limite ^^ Tant qu'aucun n'a de problème je resterais docile et le thé restera à sa place. Tori : Contente de l'apprendre mais je préférerais que tu craches ton thé sur Francis. Francis : Pourquoi moi ?! Tori : Parce que je ne t'aimes pas)**

**Aussi, à propos de l'esprit. J'aurais pu trouver un meilleur truc, mais je n'avais pas envie de créer un nom et je ne connais aucune créature capable de ce genre de pouvoir (Mais si vous voulez lui donner un nom ou si vous connaissez une créature avec des pouvoirs similaire, vous pouvez me donner vos propositions : Je les utiliserait sans doute, si l'histoire est pas finie d'ici-là/SBAFF/). Donc en gros, voilà x) (Lino : ON VA L'APPELER : LE CHUPACABRA ! Tori : Ouais, bien sûr… *Rejettes mentalement l'idée très loin*)**

**Sur cette longue note de fin de chapitre, je vous dit : Au prochain chapitre, au plaisir de voir des lecteurs débarquer ! C'est la première fois que je n'ai eu aucun mal à écrire le premier chapitre d'une fanfic ! (Parce que j'en ai trois officielles avec celle-ci mais j'avais d'autres idées en tête. Pourtant à chaque fois j'ai du mal à commencer le premier et/ou deuxième chapitre) ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: Croire aux fées

**Eh eh, voici mon chapitre 2 ! Quand j'ai fini mon chapitre 1 (Y a genre dix minutes), j'étais dans la cuisine et je me suis déplacée dans le salon et me suis dit que j'allais faire autre chose. Mais au m'installant dans le fauteuil j'étais genre « Ah, je tremble, je me demande pourquoi ? Ah, Zizou, non tu ne peux pas venir sur mes genoux parce que je vais euh… Tiens j'ai pas envie de faire autre chose que d'écrire ma fanfic d'Hetalia en fait ». Et donc du coup me voici, à écrire la note du chapitre 2 avec un chat sur le ven-Ah non elle vient de partir ? Quoi, tu fais ta timide ?**

**Arthur : Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu as eu du mal à écrire Feliciano, quand tu dis ce genre de choses…**

**Tori : Parce que ça donnait « Spain-nii-chan, j'ai trouvé cette boîte de tomates ! Tu veux les manger avec _Fratello _? » Ah tiens, ça sonne bien finalement... Bah tant pis.**

**En tout cas, j'ai pleins d'idées et je les trouve euh… pas mal ? Bon après je pense pas faire de grands renversements de situation. Y a peut-être pas de moment où votre tête fera (OoO) Mais je pense essayer de vous stresser malgré tout ^^**

**Yoshiya : Ouais, elle aime bien les cliffhanger.**

**Alfred : *Sursaute* Wow, d'où est-ce que tu viens _dude _?!**

**Yoshiya : Je suis toujours à côté d'elle.**

**Arthur : *Le regarde et compatit* Ça doit être dur…**

**Yoshiya : Ça l'est…**

**Tori : Oi oi oi ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec m-**

**Yoshiya : Non.**

**Tori : Attends au moins que j'aie fini de parl… T^T**

**Yoshiya : Non.**

**Alfred : _Anyway ! Why don't we start ?_ (Bref ! Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas ?)**

**Tori : Ok ok. Alfred, je te laisse l'honneur de « t'offrir » ce chapitre !**

**Alfred :_ Yeah ! Then everyone ! Let's read this chapter together and discover why Arthur doesn't remember me ! _ (Ouais ! Alors tout le monde ! Lisons ce chapitre ensemble et découvrons pourquoi Arthur ne se souvient pas de moi !)**

**Tori :_ Yes, yes… Let's… _(Découvrons... )**

**Chapitre 2 : Finalement il arrive que n'importe qui peut croire aux fées…**

- _Who are you ?_ Répéta England.

Non… Impossible… Ce n'était pas vrai n'est-ce pas ? (**Tori:** Je ne blague jamais avec ce genre de sujet ) Arthur ne pouvait pas… Ah, c'était ça ! Sûrement que c'était les vêtements ? Il ne se séparait jamais de sa veste alors peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas reconnu à cause de ça ? Mais… c'était quand même… bizarre ? Pour England de l'oublier… si facilement…

- Q-Quoi ? C-C'est moi… moi…

Il hésitait. Était-ce vraiment England ? Ça ne se pouvait pas… Mais… Il… ne le reconnaissait pas.

- « Moi » ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?

- Eh ? Une blague ? J-J'allais te dire la même chose Iggy !

England parut encore plus surpris qu'avant et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant apparemment à comprendre. Ce qui ne rassura pas Alfred. Et encore moins lorsque les hommes se mirent à rire du surnom. Déjà qu'il savait qu'England n'en était pas forcément fan...

- Iggy ?

Qu'était-il supposé faire ? Il resta là, sans savoir quoi dire ou faire, ouvrant et fermant sa bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il était perdu. Si England ne le reconnaissait pas, alors comment était-il supposé faire ? Et puis il lui semblait que l'esprit ne lui avait pas tout dit mais il ne pouvait vérifier sa théorie sans base réelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, _lad_ (Gamin), tu as oublié comment respirer ?

- Non, répondit Alfred, trop préoccupé par autre chose que pour répondre à la moquerie. Je pourrais simplement vous parler en privé… monsieur ?

Ça lui avait coûté de l'appeler monsieur comme ça. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on est obligé de s'adresser à une personne chère comme s'il était un parfait étranger (Ce qui était en réalité la manière dont le voyait cette personne…). Vraiment, qu'était-il supposé faire.

England jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes, qui restèrent silencieux, et retourna rapidement son attention sur Alfred. Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se leva, prêt à le suivre. Alfred ne se fit pas prier et sortit de la taverne, faisant un bref signe à Marianne au passage. Il allait devoir reporter ce dîner… Non pas que ça lui était d'une quelconque importance, mais il se devait de tenir ses promesses aux… damoiselles, en tant que héros. Même les plus étranges…

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux, _lad _? Demanda England une fois derrière la taverne.

- Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu penses si je te dis qu'il existe des personnifications des pays ?

- Es-tu idiot ou quoi ? Répondit England sans hésitation.

Bon, comme ça il savait… Mais il voulait vérifier quand même.

- England… ?

- Le pays d'où je viens et où tu te trouves en ce moment ? Demanda eng… le pirate devant lui.

L'expression de surprise et l'incompréhension dans le regard de qui-que-ce-soit-qui-soit vraiment devant lui (Et ça lui faisait du mal de se dire qu'il pouvait être England autant qu'il pouvait ne pas l'être) ne l'aidait pas du tout à soulagé la douleur qu'il commençait à ressentir à la fois dans sa poitrine et dans son estomac. Au moins il savait où il se trouvait…

- Donc, je suppose qu'America ne te dit rien non plus…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je le savais…

- Tu ne comptes pas répondre n'est-ce pas ?

- _You're just no gonna believe me…_(Tu ne vas juste pas me croire)

-_ Going to… _Le rectifia l'autre. _And Try me._ (Expression pour dire « essaie » ?)

Alfred rit à la rectification et une fois de plus, le pirate haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si drôle dans ce qu'il avait dit. Mais si Alfred lui disait qu'il venait juste de faire quelque chose qu'England aurait fait… Il soupira et tenta de reprendre son sérieux.

- Au fait, comment dois-je t'appeler ? « Pirate » ne va pas trop le faire non ?

- Je pensais que tu me connaissais, vu ce que tu as dit dès que tu es arrivé, mais je suppose que je me suis trompé. Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland.

- Nah, c'est juste un peu compliqué. Alfred F. Jones !

Arthur… Donc il y avait une chance qu'il soit England ? Mais qu'il ne se savait juste pas qu'il était dans un rêve ? Et donc pour lui, il avait toujours vécu cette vie ? Le sourire d'Alfred s'élargit avec espoir et la douleur disparut légèrement. Bien sûr, il était toujours déçu qu'Arthur ne se rappelle pas de lui. Mais tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était réunir tout le monde, trouver un moyen de sortir de cet endroit et… ben sortir quoi. Ouais, bon plan !

- Donc, qu'est-ce que je n'allais pas croire ?

- Ah ouais, attends en fait je réfléchis parce que je suis sûr qu'après tu vas me prendre pour un imbécile et tu vas être en colère contre m-

- Dis-le quand même, on verras après.

- Euh… Alors c'est simple en fait. Je suis du futur, en gros mais un futur d'un autre monde si j'ai bien comprit parce qu'apparemment, cet endroit est plutôt comme un rêve. En fait je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre moi même mais peu importe ! En tout cas, c'est un esprit ou je sais pas quel genre de truc machin c'était qui m'a envoyé ici ! Et pourtant, j'ai rien fait ! Bon il s'est peut-être échappé par ma faute mais en tout cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, je me suis retrouvé ici avec… certains de mes amis ? En fait, l'esprit à parlé de changer le futur après…

Alfred avait parlé tellement rapidement qu'il n'était même pas sûr lui-même qu'il ait respiré durant toute son explication. En tout cas maintenant, il sentait qu'il manquait d'air. Et qu'England était sérieusement en train de réfléchir sur son cas…

Bon après, il avait délibérément mentit sur son cas ou omit quelques détails mais il sentait que s'il expliquait directement toute la situation, Arthur refuserait automatiquement de l'aider… Et il comprenait. Si quelqu'un sortait de nulle part et commençait à nier son existence, il le remballerait et le partirait en faisant comme s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- Et… pourquoi moi ? Demanda Arthur.

- Qui d'autre que toi serait prêt à croire une histoire d'esprit ramenant les gens dans le passé d'un monde parallèle pour changer le futur ? Moi-même je serais prêt à croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que je vais me réveiller en bas de ces escaliers desquels je suis tombé si on me le disait…

- Tu es tombé des escaliers ? Tout seul ?

- C'est tout ce que tu as relevé comme information ?! (Il se calme rapidement et prit une expression presque suppliante) J'ai besoin de retrouver mes amis mais ils ne sont sans doute pas tous dans cette ville. Alors si possible, est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? (Une idée germa dans sa tête et il fit des yeux de chien battu) J'ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT, besoin de ton aide !

Arthur le regarda, d'abord surpris, avant de détourner les yeux. Il se racla la gorge et sembla chercher sa réponse.

- En effet je suis prêt à croire ton histoire comme je suis prêt à ne pas y croire mais… J'ai des doutes et comme tu l'as dit, personne ne va y croire juste comme ça. Et j'ai un équipage qui peut être utile mais qui n'y croira certainement jamais…

- En d'autres mots… ?

- Je dois y réfléchir plus longtemps que ça et éventuellement avec mon équipage.

Au moins ce n'était pas un non n'est-ce pas ? Il y avait toujours une chance qu'il vienne alors il ne devrait pas se laisser abattre ! Mais il ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il se passerait si Arthur refusait. D'ailleurs, s'il ne trouvait pas les autres non plus ou s'ils refusaient ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Non non non, il devait se calmer ou bien tout tomberait facilement à l'eau.

- Ok ! Mais choisis bien ! Je ne voudrais pas que tu manques ta chance et que tu finisses par regretter de ne pas m'avoir accompagné, Artie !

Alfred lâcha son grand sourire et celui-ci s'élargit lorsqu'il vit Arthur se détendre un peu. Depuis le moment où il l'avait vu, il était complètement droit et ses sourcils constamment froncés mais, surtout, il était tendu. Alors le voir se détendre, mais un tout petit peu, lui fit plaisir. Bien qu'il fronça à nouveau les sourcils au surnom, évidemment.

- C'est Arthur. Et c'est toi qui m'accompagne, pas l'inverse.

- Eh ? _Why ?_

_- Because __I'm__ the one who has the ship !_ (Parce je suis celui qui a le navire !)

- _Since when does that matter ?_ (Depuis quand c'est important ?** Tori:** Ces moments où j'ai envie de coller mon front contre ce clavier…)

- _Git… _Nous partons dans cinq jours, j'aurais fait mon choix d'ici-là, se contenta de répondre Arthur en tournant les talons et retournant à l'intérieur.

Alfred le regarda partir et soupira. Il s'appuya contre le mur et entreprit de se masser le visage, histoire de faire partir le stress de son visage, il le savait, tendu. Finalement, confronter un Arthur qui ne se souvenait pas de lui était compliqué. Et il souhaitait que ça ne lui arrive qu'une fois dans sa vie. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si marrant là-dedans ? Les esprits étaient-ils tous comme ça ? Avec combien d'esprits pareils Arthur avait-il eu affaire ?

Il soupira une deuxième fois, se disant qu'il lui fallait vraiment faire attention, la prochaine fois qu'il se baladait dans les sous-terrains des autres nations. … Bien qu'il n'irait jamais dans ceux de Russia par exemple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-dessous mais mieux ne valait peut-être pas savoir… A moins qu'il ne détiennes en fait que des poupées (**Tori:** Ce serais drôle ! On va voir ? **Russia:** Kol kol kol kol kol kol kol…**Tori: *Ignore*** Alors, qui vient avec moi ? ) … Non, c'était tout aussi effrayant. Dans un autre sens mais toujours aussi effrayant !

Finalement, Alfred se souvint de Marianne, laissée à l'entrée de la taverne, et se dirigea aussitôt vers elle pour… ne trouver personne ? Il regarda autour mais ne pu la trouver nulle part. Était-elle partie ? Il avait du mal à y croire: elle avait énormément insisté pour qu'ils aient ce dîner…

Mais son estomac ne sembla pas approuvé. Il avait été retourné dans tous les sens en très peu de temps et maintenant il semblait refuser rien que l'idée de manger. Ce qui ramena Alfred une fois de plus à ses préoccupations: trouver son frère, les jumeaux et tous le reste, y comprit Russia (Même si ça l'embêtait, il devait bien l'avouer) et tous les ramener avant que quoi que ce soit ne soit changé dans leur futur.

- Ah, vous voilà _mon cher _!

Alfred se retourna aussitôt et vit Marianne, juste derrière lui, en train de faire tourner son ombrelle dans son dos, un sourire… étrange sur son visage. Finalement, sa tête pensait la même chose que son estomac: peut-être valait-il mieux s'enfuir et zapper cette histoire de dîner ? Enfin, fuir ? Où ça ? Ça ne servait à rien de fuir s'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit. Rien ne lui était familier et il l'avait compris à son premier pas… Non, son premier coup d'œil sur la ville.

- Vous preniez tellement de temps que je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez défilé…

- Défilé ? Pourquoi « défilé » ?

- Eh bien vous ne me sembliez pas très enclin à tenir votre promesse alors je n'étais pas sûre que vous reviendriez pour honorer votre part du marché.

- Uh… Si si, je comptais l'honorer… Mais… mon estomac à fait toutes sortes de bonds et maintenant, je ne pense pas que manger soit une bonne idée… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je resterais au minimum cinq jours alors nous aurons le temps pour ce dîner !

Marianne le regarda, suspicieuse. Évidement si elle ne se croyait pas, il comprendrait. Et puis il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il allait vraiment tenir sa promesse. En plus, il était aussi convaincant qu'un prince en habits de pauvres (**Tori:** J'avais aucune expression moi **=_=** ). En gros, aucune preuve et pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait lui arriver rien que dans la seconde qui allait suivre. Si on raccourcissait pour expliquer ses sentiments ce serait: un sentiment horrible.

- Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez reporter mon offre ?

- Euh… Je comprendrai si vous n'en avez pas envie ?

Non en fait, il ne comprendrait pas du tout. Après tout il ne voulait pas manger et son estomac ne voulait pas se remplir. Il n'allait pas se forcer à le faire malgré tout au risque de tout recracher par la suite ! Et il espérait honnêtement que Marianne partageait son avis…

- D'accord. Alors je suppose que nous allons simplement nous diriger chez moi et…

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

Maintenant elle voulait l'emmener chez lui ? Finalement, il pourrait bien avoir envie de se sauver. Littéralement et rapidement. TRÈS rapidement… Mais tant qu'il n'était pas sûr, il supposait qu'il devrait attendre de savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment… et de si Francis avait vraiment oublié de changer son nom de famille ou bien s'il se trouvait actuellement ailleurs…

- Parce que je suis sûre que tu n'as simplement aucune maison ici, pas d'argent pour payer une auberge ou un simple repas et que je te simplifie la situation en te proposant de m'en charger.

Bon, effectivement, dis comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Il acquiesça lentement d'un simple mouvement de tête et Marianne l'attrapa aussitôt fermement par le bras, scellant son destin chez celle-ci… si, encore une fois, ce n'était pas Francis…

- Au fait, finit-il par se lancer. Vous avez de la famille ?

Autant tenter de se débarrasser du problème le plus rapidement possible non ? Enfin quoiqu'il trouverait bien un moyen de trouver des preuves une fois chez… Marianne. Après avoir découvert ce qu'il avait à découvrir, il se chargerait des autres, s'ils étaient dans cette ville… Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, il ne saurait pas quoi faire…

Argh ! Pourquoi devait-il être aussi pessimiste tout d'un coup ?! Il était le héro, il allait sauvé tout le monde et peu importe ce qui allait arriver, tout allait bien se terminer ! Il n'allait pas se laisser aller juste parce qu'il était dans un environnement inconnu ! Au pire, Marianne allait lui montrer l'endroit alors…

- De la famille ? Pourquoi ?

- Eum… Simple curiosité. Je pensais déjà avoir entendu ce nom. Bonnefoy.

D'accord, ce n'était toujours pas très convaincant mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu raconter d'autre ? Même les héros ont des moments d'hésitation ! Même si le sien avait duré un peu trop longtemps et que maintenant il arrivait à peine à se rattraper… Enfin au moins, elle ne semblait pas réagir à son hésitation pour autant et elle répondait à sa question…

- Vraiment ? Alors tu dois sûrement parler de mon frère, Francis.

- Francis, hein… ? Répondit pensivement Alfred, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Il espérait franchement qu'il ne faisait pas partie du voyage. Si ça se trouve, il n'y avait que sa version fille qui existait dans ce monde ? Ça serait bien De toute façon Francis n'était bon qu'à draguer femmes et hommes (Particulièrement Arthur, ce qui commençait à légèrement l'énerver) et… à… boire du vin ? En plus il était si faible qu'il pouvait compter son nombre de victoire sur toute sa vie sur les doigts d'une main (**France:** Tu ne t'en lasse pas n'est-ce pas ? **Tori:** Nnnnnope ! ).

- Quoi ? Demanda Marianne, visiblement ennuyée. C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- Quel sourire ? Ah mais je souris tout le temps !

C'était vrai donc il ne s'en préoccupa pas et même si Marianne tenta de parfois découvrir ce à quoi il pensait, il trouvait n'importe quelle bête excuse pour ne pas répondre. N'importe quoi allait: Elle ne tentait pas de chercher, juste de l'influencer pour qu'il réponde (/SBAFF/), ce qui ne marchait pas car Alfred répondait toujours pas une phrase courte ou un simple mot.

- C'est ici, dit Marianne en s'arrêtant.

Alfred s'arrêta à son tour et regarda devant lui et sa mâchoire tomba. C'était un manoir ! Bon évidemment il avait déjà vu plus grand (Après tout en tant que nations, leurs maisons étaient plutôt grandes. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y ait quelque chose d'aussi grand ! Marianne ne lui avait pas dit dans quel genre d'endroit elle vivait, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à se retrouver dans un manoir ! Par contre, il voyait bien Francis vivre dedans…

- I-Ici ?!

- Oui, ici. Pourquoi, ça te surprends ?

- Maintenant que j'y pense, pas tellement…

Après tout quelqu'un qui achètes des vêtements super chers (Bon ok il ne connaissait pas la notion d'argent ici mais il avait vu une certaine différence entre les vêtements que Marianne lui avait acheté et les vêtements qu'elle lui avait proposé) et super voyants avait pas mal de chances d'être riche non ? Ça ou il était dépensier.

Marianne eu un petit rire et ouvrit la grille (Parce que dans tout domaine de riche, y a une grille, un jardin bien tondu, des arbres, des fleurs, la maison aux briques blanches au milieu et bien sûr un chat/SBAFF/ Dans ce cas-ci, il y avait tout). Alfred hésita légèrement mais finit par entrer comme si rien ne posait problème. Ni le fait que Marianne soit soit une inconnue, soit un travesti. Et même si la deuxième option était la plus possible, il espérait franchement que ce n'était pas le cas.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda ce qu'allait donner les autres nations ici ? Apparemment, Arthur avait une vie ici. Un vie dans laquelle il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Il étouffa un grognement, frustré. Si Arthur ne se souvenait pas de lui, alors son frère non plus ne se souviendrait pas de lui ? Kiku, Feliciano, Gilbert, Ludwig, Romano, Francis (Mais rien d'urgent pour lui non ?), Antonio, Yao et même Ivan (Finalement lui il s'en fichait un peu) ? Ils auraient tous une vie dans ce monde ? Alors il était possible que Francis ait une sœur non ? Comme Canada serait sûrement fils unique…

Mais il ne devait pas se laisser abattre n'est-ce pas ? Le héros s'en sort toujours ! Alors dès qu'il les aura tous trouvés, il les fera se rappeler de lui et de leur véritable vie ! Il tentera même avec Arthur dès qu'il acceptera son offre ! S'il… non, il allait accepter ! Il serra les poings et commença à faire de grands gestes, de plus en plus déterminé.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Marianne, sans doute un peu surprise par ses gestes.

- Mh ? Ah, oui ! Dit-il avec l'un de ses plus grand sourire. J'ai quelques problèmes mais je suis sûr que ça va aller ! Je suis le héros après tout !

- Héros ? Elle haussa un sourcil, encore plus surprise.

- _Yup !_ Donc tout ira bien ! Je retrouverai mes amis et nous… Bah, c'est un peu compliqué.

En plus s'il devait expliquer à quelqu'un qui risquait d'être un étranger… En fait il ne savait pas mais rien de bon ne pouvait en ressortir n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voulait pas risquer de changer le futur juste à cause d'une erreur aussi stupide que celle-là.

- Tes amis ? Arthur Kirkland en fait partie ?

- Ouais ! Répondit-il après avoir hésité entre « En quelque sorte » et « Pas lui exactement ».

- Pourtant, il ne m'as pas semblé te reconnaître… Pourquoi cela ? Vous êtes vraiment amis ?

Alfred porta une main dans le dos de son cou et gratta un peu nerveusement. Pourquoi posait-elle ces questions d'abord ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait faire quelque chose de cette information d'abord… N'est-ce pas ? À moins qu'Arthur Kirkland ait une réputation dont il aurait dû se méfier et que maintenant il avait des problèmes ? Il espérait que non.

- Ouais. Mais en fait, comment dire… ? On se connaissait il y a longtemps… En quelque sorte. Alors… C'est probablement pour ça… qu'il ne se rappelle pas de moi…

Il soupira et Marianne se tut. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison et l'invita à entrer (**Tori: **Oui apparemment ça prends du temps de traverser le jardin**/SBAFF/**). Il entra et regarda autour.

L'endroit était grand et haut et pourtant ce n'était que le hall. Le sol était noir et les murs blancs. Ce n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus vivant mais côté classe en revanche… Devant lui, un escalier cassé en deux (En gros, il y a un escalier, un palier puis un escalier dans l'autre sens) et quelques livres, soigneusement rangés dans une ou deux bibliothèques.

- Mais je lui ferais se rappeler de moi, trouver mon frère et tous les autres comme ça tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! Finit plus joyeusement Alfred.

- Dans l'ordre ?

- Bah… Comme je l'ai dit… c'est un peu compliqué ?

Marianne acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, montrant qu'elle avait comprit, et avança un peu plus dans la maison. Alfred la suivit dans un de ses longs couloirs. Sauf qu'assez étrangement pour lui, il y avait beaucoup plus de lumière qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il y avait beaucoup de fenêtre et il fut rassuré de ne pas avoir affaire avec l'atmosphère jeu d'horreur (**Tori:** Ne me donne pas d'idées** ^^ Alfred:** Eh ? Q-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?** Tori:** C'est. un. ).

- Je sais que tu as dit ne pas avoir faim, mais est-ce que tu veux au moins quelque chose à boire ?

- Eum… Pourquoi pas ?

- Bien. Dans ce cas je vais te montrer la cuisine.

Montrer la cuisine ? Et prendre lui-même en gros ? Non, il ne faisait pas le paresseux mais… Au fait justement, ce n'était pas un peu vide ici ? Il se tendit à sa dernière pensée et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Non, il se trompait sûrement. Si ça se trouvait, les domestiques étaient juste occupés ailleurs !

Oui, ça devait être ça. Il n'était pas là depuis très longtemps donc même si l'endroit paraissait vide et Marianne hyper suspecte, ce n'était là que des apparences n'est-ce pas ? Oui, des apparences. Effrayantes, mais ça ne venait que de lui. Son imagination…

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il remarqua que la pièce était à la fois anormalement grande et anormalement vide. Non, peut-être que ce n'était juste pas l'heure de manger, alors les domestiques… étaient ailleurs, encore une fois.

Un bruit sourd résonna au-dessus de sa tête et Alfred sursauta. Voilà ! Ils étaient en haut en train de faire le ménage ! D'ailleurs, Marianne ne semblait même pas réagir ! Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il devrait pouvoir passer un bon moment dans cet endroit, sans avoir à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit ! Et certainement pas de fantô-

- Tu as entendu ça ? Demanda Marianne alors qu'elle ouvrait le frigo.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Un bruit sourd, au-dessus de nos têtes…

Alfred se tendit à nouveau et cette fois, des sueurs froides se rajoutèrent. S-Si Marianne se demandait ce que c'était… toutes ses explications fondèrent comme neige au soleil. Lui aussi commençait à fondre tiens… Il avait changé d'avis ! Il ne pouvait pas vivre cinq jours ici ! Même pas une journée en fait !

- C-Ce n'est pas tes domestiques ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

Marianne fronça les sourcils et Alfred comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas bon signe (Détecte les codes du jeu d'horreur !**/SBAFF/**). La femme referma la porte du frigo et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle regarda des deux côtés du couloirs avant de se retourner vers Alfred.

- Attends ici, dit-elle calmement. Il y a des boissons dans le frigo, tu peux les prendre pendant que je vais voir ce qui a causé le bruit.

- Quoi ?! Non, je viens aussi ! S'écria-t-il sans réfléchir.

Bon, il aurait pu trouver plus subtile mais les héro ne restaient pas en retrait, à boire en attendant que quelqu'un risque un quelconque danger (bien qu'évidemment, il était juste trop effrayé à l'idée de se retrouver seul dans la maison s'il arrivait quelque chose à Marianne). La femme parut surprise mais haussa les épaules et acquiesça d'un court mouvement de tête.

Ils revinrent immédiatement dans le hall et montèrent les escaliers. Était-ce lui ou certaines marches craquaient sous ses pieds ? Ce n'était pas logique si ? Tentant de taire ses questions, il continua de suivre Marianne à travers son manoir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête devant une porte, apparemment fermée (Sinon il ne savait pas pourquoi Marianne cherchait dans ses poches).

Sortant une clé de sa poche et l'insérant dans la serrure, Marianne entreprit d'ouvrir la porte. Les quelques secondes parurent prendre des heures pou Alfred. Et elles passèrent encore plus lentement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le bruit venait d'une pièce _fermée_. Et que Marianne n'avait apparemment pas la moindre idée de ce que ça pouvait être...

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, rappelant à Alfred ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert une porte qui grinçait. Ça ne lui avait rien apporté de bon et il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien (**Tori:** Encore heureux puisque c'est la raison pour laquelle il est là ! … Et là je suis sûre que vous me hurlez tous de passer à la suite**/SBAF/**).

Alfred tenta aussitôt de regarder à l'intérieur mais ne vit rien. La pièce était anormalement noire et quand Marianne tenta de scruter la pièce avec ses yeux, elle resta silencieuse, sans doute car elle ne voyait rien. Quand elle essaya d'appeler quelqu'un, personne ne répondit.

- Garde la porte, je vais chercher une bougie, dit-elle en partant.

Évidemment, Alfred fut tenté de lui dire qu'ils devaient rester ensembles parce que l'un d'eux risquait de se faire attaquer (Par quoi, il ne le savait pas par contre) s'ils étaient seuls, mais Marianne était déjà loin. Enfin « loin » était équivalent, dans ce cas-ci, à la porte d'à côté.

Stressé, Alfred tenta de surveillé la pénombre de la pièce en face de lui. Mais s'il détecta un éventuel mouvement, il ne savait dire si c'était seulement lui ou vraiment réel (Si on pouvait décrire quelque chose de sans doute surnaturel « réel »). Il se força à regarder plus attentivement mais rien n'y fit: Il ne voyait rien du tout.

- Voilà, déclara la voix de Marianne dans son dos.

Alfred se retourna et vit Marianne, une bougie dans chaque main. Il en prit une, supposant que la deuxième était pour lui (Sinon faudra lui expliquer certaines choses), avec un hochement de tête et s'avança le premier dans le noir.

Il s'avança jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait vu du mouvement mais c'était vide. Il n'y avait rien. Du tout. Il se demanda pourquoi mais décida de chercher ailleurs Soit c'était son imagination, soit la chose s'était enfuie. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il cherchait. Il s'arrêta en sentant sa main toucher une toile d'araignée et se tourna vers Marianne (Ou sa bougie tout du moins).

- Tu n'as pas de domestiques ?

- _Pardon ?_ Oh, tu parles de… Mh… Ils sont en vacances.

Oh vraiment ? Alors ça le rassurait ! Quelque chose le perturbait cela dit mais il décida d'hausser les épaules et de laisser tomber. Ça allait. Il n'y avait rien de bizarre ou d'étrange ici ! … Enfin sauf peut-être cette ombre mais… il verrait ?

- Ah, je vois, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Je pense avoir trouvé l'origine du bruit. Apparemment cette boîte (elle désigna une boîte à ses pieds) était mal posée et est tombée en bas de l'étagère.

Alfred allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'il entendit la porte grincer légèrement. Il se précipita, surprenant Marianne au passage, et regarda le couloir. Mais s'il crut entendre d'autres bruit légers, il ne put rien voir. Par où était-il partit… ?

- Un problème ? Demanda Marianne derrière lui.

Sursautant légèrement, Alfred se retourna et regarda la femme derrière lui. Si elle n'avait rien remarqué, peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination ? Il regarda la boîte et l'endroit d'où elle était apparemment tombée.

- Non. Je suppose que c'était vraiment la boîte.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, éteignirent leur lumières et refermèrent la pièce avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Tout au long du chemin, Alfred regarda autour de lui. Si quelque chose s'était échappé, il devait découvrir ce que c'était sans prendre de risques (Bon c'est vrai que les héros n'ont pas peur du risque mais il voulait vraiment, vraiment, éviter de croiser un fantôme !).

- Donc, ça te va de l'eau ? (**Tori:** Alors oui désolée je suis nulle pour les boissons et e_n particulier_ celles du quinzième siècle ! Ça vous étonne ?)

Le mot percuta dans son esprit. De l'_eau _?

- Non, je veux du coca-cola!

Après tout, il était le héro et il ne se nourrissait que de soda et d'hamburger !

- Coca… Quoi ?

Marianne leva un sourcils, sans comprendre, et il fallu un long moment avant qu'Alfred ne réalise son erreur. C'était vrai Il était au quinzième siècle et à cette époque, il n'y avait ni hamburgers… ni aucun genre de soda…! Tout ce qu'il mange d'habitude n'existait ! Est-ce qu'il y a au moins des frites (**Tori:** J'en sais rien, j'vérifierai en rentrant) ?!

- Ah, non rien ! D-De l'eau fera l'affaire…

Même si elle sembla suspicieuse, Marianne ne dit rien et se contenta de servir de l'eau à son invité, qui tenta tant bien que mal ne pas paraître déçu. Celui-ci prit simplement le verre et but son contenu, dégoûté mais toujours vivant après l'avoir fini.

- Puisque tu as tout ton temps ici, ou plutôt cinq jours, je te propose de te faire visiter la ville.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Et puis je serais peut-être là plus longtemps, si Arthur refuse…

Il ne voulait pas jouer les défaitistes mais après le nombre de fois où Arthur lui avait dit d'être réaliste, une fois que celui-ci n'était plus là pour le lui dire, c'était plus compliqué d'être optimiste. Peut-être parce que d'habitude, il faisait toujours comme il l'entendait et c'était lui qui assurait ses arrières ? Quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Parce que tu n'as sûrement rien de mieux à faire. Et je peux t'assurer que si, il va accepter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne le connais pas…

Et depuis quand ils se tutoyaient au fait ? Bah il supposait que ce n'était rien mais malgré tout, il était curieux de savoir depuis quand.

- Si, je le connais. Si tu lui as parlé de ses fées, alors il te croiras et acceptera de t'emmener sur son navire, même s'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va devoir faire.

- Dans ce cas on sera deux. Je ne le sais pas non p-

Alfred s'arrêta alors que les mots de Marianne s'installaient lentement dans son esprit. Comment savait-elle qu'il avait parlé de « fées » ? Bon lui il avait parlé d'esprit mais ça revenait un peu au même non ? Donc… comment savait-elle ?

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de quoi j'avais parlé avec Arthur… dit-il lentement.

Marianne sembla réfléchir lentement puis haussa les épaules et afficha un simple sourire.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais il se pourrait que j'aie écouté votre conversation.

Alfred ne savait comment réagir. Sa mâchoire tomba et il secoua la tête pour tenter de se reprendre. Devait-il trouver une excuse ? Oui mais quoi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne comptes pas en parler sans ton accord.

Tant mieux…

- Alors je préférerait que tu gardes ça secret. Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Marianne certifia que non et regarda par la fenêtre. Quand il regarda à son tour, Alfred vit que le soleil se couchait. La femme en face de lui se retourna aussi et déclara que la visite de la ville se ferait le jour suivant et qu'elle allait lui montrer sa chambre.

Bien sûr, Alfred la suivit sans discuter. Il n'avait toujours pas très faim (Et il espérait que ça allait passer, lui qui mangeait beaucoup d'habitude…

Sa chambre était immense… et vide. Le sol était rouge et les murs blancs, comme sur tous les murs du manoir apparemment. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin aux draps oranges et au rideaux associés au sol. Une armoire plutôt grande et à la forme plus… ancienne ? (**Tori: **Beh c'est le quinzième siècle quoi !) Il y avait un ou deux autres meubles également mais il ne pensait avoir à les utiliser énormément. À part dormir, il ne voyait pas vraiment quelle autre utilité avait une chambre.

- Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est à côté.

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et se précipita sur son lit, oubliant presque de se mettre en py-

- Ah ! Attends ! S'écria-t-il en retournant à sa porte.

Apparemment, Marianne s'apprêtait à peine à franchir la porte lorsqu'elle avait entendu Alfred et s'était retournée pour le voir. Celle-lui le regarda, intriguée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eum… Pour les pyjama… ?

Alfred avait hésité. Est-ce que le mot pyjama pouvait être employé ? Au pire, il paraîtra encore plus bizarre mais comme il l'était déjà, il supposait que ce n'était pas si grave. Et puis peut-être qu'elle comprendrait ce qu'il avait voulu dire ?

- Regarde dans l'armoire peut-être ?

Ok, il vérifierait pour la prochaine fois, mais en attendant, il referma la porte et se dirigea vers l'armoire. À l'intérieur, il vit différents types de vêtements. Pour la moitié du contenu, il se demanda si ce genre de... _choses_ se portaient. Mais pour le reste, c'était acceptable et il prit l'un de ceux qui lui parurent des plus confortables et l'enfila (**Tori:** Je trouve ça bizarre de me dire que c'est le point de vue d'Alfred quand je forme ce genre de phrases).

Et, sans perdre de temps, il s'installa confortablement sous les couette du lit, la tête presque complètement entourée de coussins moelleux. Peut-être qu'il allait réussir à faire de beaux rêves (**Tori:** Vous êtes intelligents si vous avez compris le contraire) ?

_Tu sais, je peux te sortir de là si tu n'aimes pas cet endroit…_

Alfred rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et vit l'esprit. Encore elle ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ?!

- Quoi… J'essaye de dormir moi…

_Je sais, je sais… Et c'est ce que tu fais._

Là, il ne comprenait pas ? Il regarda l'esprit. Quel genre de blague était-ce ? On ne lui avait jamais faite celle-là.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça… Je voulais faire quelque chose de marrant…_

- Si ça l'est autant qu'Arthur qui ne se souvient pas de moi, alors je n'ai pas envie de jouer.

_Aw, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle… Bah, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix._

Pour une raison ou un autre, Alfred n'en doutait pas. Il savait que l'esprit ferait comme il l'entendait peu importe ce qui arrivait (Et sans doute tant que ça ne lui causait aucun problème).

- Au fait, pourquoi Arthur ne se souvient pas de moi ?

_C'est très simple. Contrairement à toi, il n'a pas pu échapper à son rêve. Il est donc persuadé que cette vie qu'il mène est la sienne._

- Donc… Si je lui prouve que c'est un rêve, il se souviendra de moi ?

_Pas seulement. Il y a autre chose à faire mais je ne te dirais pas ce que c'est. Mais je peux te dire qu'il doit briser lui-même ce rêve. Il y aura un moment où tu ne pourras plus interve-_

- Dans ce cas regarde-moi bien ! Je serai le héros et sauverai tout le monde !

L'esprit lâcha un gloussement et disparut. Si Alfred crut entendre un « bonne chance », il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper et de regarder autour de lui. Il dormait ? Alors à quoi ressemblait le monde des rêves ? Il était curieux…

Et la réponse était, étonnamment, une ruelle crasseuse. Encore ? Décidément, rien n'était propre au quinzième siècle (**Tori: **Remarque au 21e siècle, ça ne l'est pas beaucoup plus… **Lino :** Je suis parisienne et j'approuve ce message. Francis fait vraiment dans la basse qualité pour ce qui est de propreté des rues. **Francis:** Ce n'est pas ma faute ! **Tori: **Remarque vu que je suis Belge moi j'ai plutôt à Liège…) ! Il se leva, car il était apparemment assis, et regarda si son pantalon était sale. Bizarrement, il ne l'était pas. Peut-être parce qu'il était dans un rêve.

_- Toi là-bas ! Reviens ici !_

Alfred se retourna immédiatement, pensant qu'on lui parlait. Mais il vit un petit garçon passant juste à côté de lui, le manquant de peu. De ce qu'il vit quelques secondes plus tard, des adultes lui couraient après. Pourquoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Tenta d'intervenir Alfred.

_- Uh ?! Est-ce que vous avez entendu quelque chose ?_

_- De quoi ?_

_- Non, rien…_

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu ? Pourquoi ? Bon au moins ils s'étaient arrêtés. Et le garçon s'était enfuit, bien qu'il n'avait pas pu voir qui il était. Enfin il verrait sans doute plus tard. Pour le moment, il pouvait toujours discuter avec les hommes. Il répéta sa question, cette fois plus fort.

_- Ah, je l'ai encore entendu !_

_- M-Moi aussi !_

_- V-Vraiment ? Mais il n'y a rien ici !_

Ils ne le voyaient pas non plus ? Alfred se regarda. Pour lui, il était parfaitement visible. Mais s'ils n'entendaient que faiblement sa voix alors… Il décida aussitôt de faire quelques expériences et approcha sa main des hommes, jusqu'à pousser légèrement l'un d'entre eux.

Mais « légèrement » sembla changer de définition et l'homme fut projeté en arrière de quelques pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde l'équilibre et qu'il tombe, cul par terre. Les deux autres parurent terrorisé et Alfred chercha à se décida sur la raison pour laquelle sa super force était encore plus puissante qu'avant.

_- W-What was that ?! _(Q-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!)

_- C-Cet endroit est sûrement hanté !_

_- Th-That's right ! _(C'est vrai !) _La sorcière habite juste à côté en plus !_

_- Est-ce que ça va mister ?!_

_- O-Oui ! Partons !_

Alfred regarda les deux hommes aider celui à terre et s'enfuir en courant. Pendant un moment, il ne su quoi faire. Le garçon était sûrement loin et… La sorcière ? Donc il y avait une maison ? Le garçon y était-il allé ? Il devait essayer.

Et il ne lui fallu pas marcher longtemps (dans la direction où le garçon était allé bien sûr) avant qu'il n'atteigne une maison. Celle-ci était grande mais plus petite qu'un manoir et avait une atmosphère étrange qui s'en dégageait. Par « étrange », il entendait aussi « effrayante ». Finalement, il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir y aller…

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix et entra.

L'endroit semblait à ruine, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Quand il marchait, il sentait le plancher craquer sous ses pieds. Pourtant, il était dans un rêve non ? Et il était invisible, les gens n'entendaient de sa voix qu'un murmure (Alors qu'il parlait fort et vite d'habitude) et même s'il avait une super force ou un truc du genre, ça n'avait rien avoir. Il avait plus l'impression de ressembler… à du vent ?

En regardant autour, il décida d'examiner le rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit personne, n'entendit aucune voix ni aucun autre bruit que lui-même causait. C'était anormalement silencieux et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tomber sur n'importe quoi à n'importe quel moment (**Tori:** Tu joues trop aux jeux vidéos Alfred… Même si j'avoue pouvoir le faire ).

Mais rien ne lui arriva alors qu'il retournait dans le hall et commença à monter les escaliers, marche par marche. S'il eut un moment peur que l'une d'elle se casse sous son poids, il fut rassuré de voir qu'il ressemblait vraiment à du vent. Une fois en haut, il inspira un bon coup et se remit en quête.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à tout fouiller avant d'entendre des voix. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant d'où venait le son et se laissa diriger par son instinct. Il tourna à droite et vit une porte, apparemment entrouverte. Lentement, il s'en approcha.

Mais il ne vit pas grand-chose et les voix à l'intérieur ne faisaient que murmurer. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur celle-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher de grincer, surprenant les deux personnes à l'intérieur.

Alfred crut que son cœur s'était arrêté pendant une minute. Deux paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur lui et il se figea. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était même arrêté de respirer. Quand allaient-ils enfin réagir ? L'avaient-ils vu ou non ?

Finalement, l'un d'eux bougea et Alfred se glissa à l'intérieur, vérifiant au passage si le regarde de cette personne le suivait. Mais… c'était étrange. Il regarda attentivement la personne et pourtant, comme avec l'esprit, ses traits étaient brouillés. Si pas encore plus brouillés que les siens. La personne (était-ce vraiment une personne en fait ?) ferma la porte et retourna vers le petit garçon.

_- Ça va ?_

_- Oui. Des hommes m'ont poursuivit mais il semblerait qu'ils aient abandonné !_

_- Tant mieux. Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ?_

Le petit garçon acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Alfred se rapprocha de lui. C'était étrange. Les voix lui disaient quelque chose mais celle de la forme flou semblait… déformée ? Elle devenait grave, puis aiguë puis à nouveau grave sans raison apparente. Par contre celle du garçon…

- Canada ?

Il avait les même yeux violets que son frère, la même couleur de cheveux et cette même mèche qui passait devant son visage. Donc il était Canada ? Son frère ? Mais Alfred se souvint. Il n'était pas Canada, pas son frère. Ici, surtout dans ce rêve, il était…

_- Merci, Matthew. –_ Matthew…

Pile au moment où il finissait ce mot, un lourd BANG retentit juste à dans son oreille, Alfred cligna des yeux et se releva, complètement réveillé et en dehors du rêve. Il cligna encore des yeux et analysa le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- Matthew ? Répéta-t-il.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh eh eh ! <em>There <em>_he is_ ! Le voici ! Mattheeeeeeeeeeew ! Ah ah ah, j'avais des doutes franchement avec lui ! *S'arrête deux minutes* Ouah, sérieux ? Je tremble encore ! Finalement écrire 7.195 mots demande du travail ! … Bon en même temps je suis dessus depuis 9h, il est 16h44 et même si j'ai fait des pauses et eu des hésitations, je suis restée dans une atmosphère tendue alors… Mais je suis contente ! Au départ j'ai eu peur de ne pas écrire assez ! Donc je m'excuse si c'était ennuyeux, les passages avec Marianne.**

**Vers les 4.000 mots, je savais toujours pas quoi écrire. Vers les 5.000, j'avais un débat sur comment finir. Enfin j'avais cette fin-ci mais j'étais toujours en train de décider comment organiser. Parce que si Matthew apparaissait pas dans ce chapitre, je devais écrire un autre chapitre de 7.000 avant de le mettre. Et autant vous dire que je n'aurais pas su quoi mettre. Vers les 6.000, l'esprit est apparut et j'ai fait mon choix ! ^^**

**Au fait, encore désolée Lino ^^ Feliciano ne va pas apparaître avant un moment. J'ai trouvé dans quel ordre faire apparaître les personnages et tu sais plus ou moins qui seront les deux ou trois prochains personnages non ? … Et il est facile de deviner que je vais prendre mon temps et aller lentement ^^'' (Lino : T'inquiète, de toute façon tu peux pas vraiment tout me montrer en ce moment, je suis com-pré-hen-siiive ! Yooishoooo ! /En levant le pouce/ Tori : Uh, bien sûr… *Réponse de quand tu ne sais pas quoi répondre parce que la personne devant toi es bizarre*)**

**Alors bref !**

**Alfred : _Just a moment_ (un moment). Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté alors que je retrouvais mon frère ?**

**Tori : Parce que cliffhanger. Je viens d'en faire deux d'affilée, oui, et c'est exactement parce que j'aime ça.**

**Alfred : J'aurais préféré que tu t'arrêtes avant à la limite. Que je retrouve mon frère dans un seul chapitre.**

**Tori : C'est vrai que j'aurais pu m'arrêter juste quand tu allais dormir et à la limite, les gens auraient pu douter de ce qui allait se passer ensuite : Un réveil normal ou un de ces maudits rêves… Mais ça ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, une fin aussi bloquée…**

**Alfred : Alors j'ai une autre question : Qu'est-ce que Mattie fait-là ?**

**Tori : Qui sait~ ? ^^ Alors réfléchissez, et dites-moi ce que vous pensez qu'il fait là ?**

**Alfred : Ah ! Je pensais que c'était à moi de finir le chapitre !**

**Tori : Ah, c'est vrai. Alors, vas-y.**

**Alfred : Ah Ah Ah ! _Bye bye everybody ! Until next time !_ (Au revoir tout le monde ! À la prochaine !)**


	3. Chapter 3: Aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît

**Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas me passer de cette fanfiction ! Maintenant, dois-je remettre ma playlist ou bien continuer celle-ci ? Vous savez quoi, j'écouterais Gurutamin plus tard. Vu que les musiques d'HetaOni allaient très bien jusqu'à maintenant, alors je vais les remettre ! ^^ Bon je suis sûre que vous vous en foutez tous donc…**

**Alfred : Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose de plus joyeux cette fois ?**

**Tori : Tu vas retrouver ton frère, je considère ça comme un élément joyeux.**

**Alfred : Alors je suis prêt !**

**Tori : Hai, Hai… Ce qui me fait penser que j'ai toujours aucune idée de comment introduire Kiku et Yao. Bah je verrais bien, je dois me préoccuper des autres pour le moment… Mh… Ah, finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je sais comment les introduire ! ^^**

**Alfred : Hein ? Qu'est-ce que qui s'est passé pendant que tu disais cette phrase ?**

**Tori : Je réfléchissais aux relations des personnages ^^ Et ma grand-mère parlait au téléphone.**

**England : Quel est le rapport avec ta grand-mère ?**

**Tori : Aucun ^^ J'ai juste eu un blanc où j'ai écouté à moitié ma musique et sa conversation.**

**England : … =_=**

**Tori : Bah bref ! England, à toi l'ouverture de ce chapitre !**

**England : _Why me ?_ (Pourquoi moi ?)**

**Tori : _'cause I wanna._ ('Parce que je le veux)**

**England : _It's want to, not wanna_ (En gros il corrige ok ? =_=)**

**Tori :_ Right. So ? _(D'accord. Donc ?)**

**England : _Gee, fine ! We hope you'll enjoy this chapter._ (Bien ! Nous espérons que vous apprécierez ce chapitre !)**

**Tori :_ Was that __that__ hard ?_ (Est-ce que c'était si compliqué ?)**

**England : … =_=**

**Chapitre 3 : Il arrive que des choses soient aussi simples qu'elles en ont l'air…**

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ?!

- H-Hein ? Mais… je pensais…

- Écoutes, si c'est si important pour toi, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt !

- Non, je croyais juste que…

- Mais ! Je vais t'accompagner !

- N-Non… ça ira…

- Quoi ?! Mais tu auras…

La voix de l'homme en face de lui était un peu trop forte à son goût. À chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, il se tendait et cherchait à se recroqueviller. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui, non. En fait, Gilbert était quelqu'un de gentil avec lui (**Tori :** J'ai pensé à caché l'identité de Canada mais je me suis dit « Nah, tout le monde va deviner dès les dialogues. Et s'ils devinent pas là, il verront bien les événements ! »).

- J-J'aimerais… essayer de m'en occuper seul… Tu vois, puisque c'est à moi et que je connais l'endroit…

Gilbert le regarda, un peu inquiet.

- Tu es sûr… que tu peux le faire tout seul ? (**Tori: **Vous savez, je suis en train de me retenir de rire parce que je sais pas ce qu'ils racontent mais ils sont à côté de la plaque en tout cas)

Matthew le regarda et acquiesça d'un hochement

- Alors tu peux y aller, Birdie. Mais je te donne trois jours !

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête de haut en bas, montrant qu'il était déterminé (Si on veut. Il était quand même inquiet) et Gilbert soupira. Il lui brièvement signe de partir et le canadien tourna les talons et sortit aussitôt.

Ah mince, il allait devoir courir… Dehors, il pleuvait. Il laissa sortir un léger soupir et courut du mieux qu'il pu jusqu'à un énorme manoir aux briques blanches. Personne ne semblait être là par contre. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le portail. Il était évident que personne n'en prenait soin (**Tori: **Ouais bah ton frère l'a pas remarqué !**/SBAFF/**).

Matthew hésita puis avança une main dans l'espoir que le portail soit ouvert. Et apparemment, il l'était. Il était même dans un état encore pire que ce qu'il pensait car le portail s'ouvrit tout seul. Même alors que son touché était… délicat ?

Mais il avait ses raisons d'être stressé ! Cette maison n'avait pas été utilisée depuis, quoi, des années ? Peut-être un peu plus. Il n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'on lui avait dit mais une chose était sûre: personne ne vivait là-dedans depuis un bon moment (**Tori:** Alors je me demande pourquoi il stresse~ ? Et d'où vient Marianne~ ? ***Rire sous cape* Alfred:** Je réfléchis à si tu me fait peur ou m'énerve…).

Sentant le stress monter, il prit une grand inspiration et fronça les sourcils, tentant de se convaincre lui-même que tout irait bien. L'air déterminé (mais l'étant un peu moins à l'intérieur), il fit un pas en avant, surveillant chaque brin d'herbe, chaque feuille et… et le chat (**Tori:** Oui oui, celui de la parenthèse du chapitre 2 **x'D/SBAFF/**).

- Miaou ? Fit celui-ci en s'approchant de lui.

Le chat s'arrêta juste devant lui, levant la tête vers lui, le regard suppliant. Il cligna doucement ses yeux jaunes, suppliant pour avoir quelques caresse et Matthew regarda son pelage. Ses poils étaient plutôt longs et complètement beiges, à l'exception de ses pattes, qui étaient blanches.

- Q-Quoi ? Qu-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Même s'il savait que c'était idiot d'avoir peur d'un chat, Matthew ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Il avait apprit qu'il fallait se méfier de tout dans ce manoir alors un chat… De plus, s'il était abandonné, pourquoi y aurait-il un chat ? Il miaula à nouveau et l'autre hésita, avant de finalement s'accroupir.

- Comment es-tu arrivé ici ?

Évidemment, le chat se contenta de lui répondre un « miaa » bien à lui et Matthew lâcha un petit rire. Il était mignon, en quelque sorte. Peut-être était-ce juste un chat errant et qu'il se baladait juste autour ? Oui, sûrement.

Il allait se relever et s'en aller lorsque le chat se jeta sur son visage. Ouah ! Il le savait ! Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas du montrer une telle faiblesse à ce chat ! Maintenant il allait… Hein ? Il n'était pas mort. Même pas blessé. En fait, il avait un peu mal là où le chat s'était cogné mais il allait bien. Et le chat était simplement sur ses genoux, en train de se frotter à sa main.

Un sourire se forma sur le visage de Matthew. Ce chat était vraiment mignon ! Et il était extrêmement doux ! Il en vint même à oublier la pluie. Il voulait juste le caresser pour toujou… euh… Il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il devait retourner à l'intérieur et récupérer… Encore plus déterminé qu'avant, le canadien se releva, ignorant le cri du chat.

- D-Désolé, monsieur le chat !

À moins que ce soit une femelle ? Il secoua la tête. Non non non, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses ! Il y avait d'autres choses plus importantes ! Des choses dont il devait s'occuper le plus tôt possible ! Dans le meilleur des cas, maintenant.

Laissant le chat dernière, il repartit vers la maison, toujours surveillant chaque petite chose qui bougeait (Et vu qu'il pleut et qu'il y a du vent, il y en a des choses qui bougent…), jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la grande porte et l'ouvre, toujours hésitant.

D'ailleurs cette porte aussi avait besoin d'être entretenue. Elle s'ouvrait alors qu'il n'utilisait qu'un tout petit peu de sa force (qui n'était elle-même pas franchement énorme…). … Ah mais du coup, il fallait plutôt la remplacer non ?

L'intérieur n'était pas beaucoup plus accueillant que l'extérieur et le pire pour Matthew fut qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.

Cherchant au hasard, il partit vers la gauche et franchit un couloir durant lequel il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner même s'il n'y avait rien. Toutes les deux secondes, il sentait le besoin de se retourner, vérifier qu'aucune ombre maléfique ne le suivait ou ne l'observait avec son sourire carnassier.

- Tout va bien… T-Tout va bien ! T-Tout va b-bien !

Il commença à accélérer le pas, pas vraiment rassuré peu importe comment il essayait de garder son calme. Comment était-il supposé être calme quand il se trouvait dans un manoir que tout le monde disait hanté ?! C'était impossible !

- Il n'y a personne… Il n'y a personne… N-Non ! Il n'y a per-

Matthew s'arrêta lorsqu'une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule.

- Ah la, bien le bonjour ! Chantonna une voix juste à côté de son oreille.

Un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il se figea complètement. Son esprit devint complètement blanc et, pendant un instant, il oublia comment respirer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est pas ta maison que je sache…

Sans réfléchir (ce dont il n'était pas capable depuis déjà un petit moment), il cria (pas très fort, il en était incapable) et s'enfuit en courant, loin de cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne lui voulait, il le supposait, certainement pas du bien. Après tout, il s'était introduit dans sa maison !

- Je suis désolé ! Cria-t-il dans un murmure. Je veux juste récupérer- !

Il était devant lui ! Ou… elle était devant lui ? Peu importe ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Il fit volte-face et se retrouva assez vite dans le hall. Peut-être la porte était-elle ouverte ? Il se dépêcha de vérifier.

- C-C'est une blague ? Elle l'a fermée ?! Comment suis-je supposé rentrer après ?!

Des bruits de pas lents se firent entendre et Matthew s'éloigna à reculons de la porte. Il se retourna une deuxième fois et se précipita vers les escaliers, qu'il essaya de monter vite et silencieusement. Et bien qu'il savait sa méthode risquée, il jeta un coup d'œil en bas.

- E-Elle n'est plus là ?

Vraiment ? Il soupira de soulagement. Soulagement qui disparut lorsqu'il vit, du coin de l'œil, la… chose qui le poursuivait. Ça avait déjà monté les escaliers ?! Et il ne l'avait même pas vu ?! Il se remit à courir dans le couloir. Peu importe où il allait, tant qu'il n'y avait plus ce truc pour le suivre !

Il essaya d'ouvrir la première porte. Fermée. La deuxième. Encore fermée. La troisième. Fermée aussi ?! Pourquoi les pièces étaient-elles toutes fermées ?! Il essaya encore et encore d'ouvrir la troisième porte mais celle-ci refusait toujours de s'ouvrir. Il allait abandonner lorsqu'un petit clic retentit et qu'il pu enfin rentrer. Aussitôt, il referma la porte et se jeta presque sur le mur du fond, tentant de se rendre invisible.

Ce n'était pas bien dur d'habitude. Personne ne le remarquait énormément de manière générale alors dans la pièce où il était… Il avait raison de penser qu'on ne pourrait le trouver là où il était : Aucune fenêtre ne se trouvait dans la pièce ! Alors si ce qui le poursuivait le voyait maintenant…

Matthew sourit pour lui-même. Tout irait bien. Il n'avait qu'à attendre un petit moment là où il se trouvait et puis…

_Clic_

Hein ? Q-Quoi ? C-C'était une blague ? Le canadien se leva et s'avança prudemment vers la porte. Il regarda la poignée et hésita un moment, comme si poser la main dessus allait la brûler jusqu'à l'os. Mais en faisant le choix de tenter de l'ouvrir, il découvrit non seulement que sa main ne brûlait pas, mais qu'en plus la porte ne s'ouvrait plus…

Et ce, peu importe combien de fois il essaya.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… ?

Matthew regarda autour de lui. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire n'est-ce pas ? Il se dirigea vers une caisse au sol et entreprit de fouiller. Mais il n'y avait rien d'utile. Dans les étagères non plus… Il était fatigué. Retournant s'asseoir contre son mur, il ne put empêcher ses yeux de se fermer.

Mais il apprit vite que dormir sur le sol, même avec un mur pour appui (ou surtout avec un mur pour appui ?), n'était pas meilleur moyen pour passer une bonne nuit de sommeil et récupérer du stress. Chaque bruit le réveillait. Chacun de ses mouvements aussi (Il se demandait si, s'il bougeait, c'était parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose).

Le seul bruit qui le fit rester éveillé en revanche, fut celui de la porte qui s'ouvrait et, surtout, se refermait. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds, la poitrine remplie d'espoir et il courut jusqu'à la porte… toujours fermée…

Il tendit l'oreille, prêt à entendre le beuglement de l'albinos qu'il connaissait si bien… ou pas ? Tout ce qui résonna à travers les murs en mauvais état, ce fut des bruits de pas (En fait ça doit résonner fort pour entendre des bruits de pas du rez-de-chaussée). Il se tendit. E-Encore l-le truc qui l'avait p-poursuivit ? Qu'était-il supposé faire ?! Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir de là, si ?

À nouveau, Matthew se mit à regarder autour de lui. Ses yeux s'habituaient petit à petit à la pénombre et il vit une boîte, placée en haut d'une étagère. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir à l'intérieur ? Il prit une autre boîte, placée à terre, et marcha dessus pour pouvoir atteindre celle sur l'étagère. Au moins maintenant, ses doigts touchaient.

Il lui fallait être plus haut. Matthew voulu descendre de sa boîte mais cogna légèrement l'étagère au passage, ce qui sembla suffire à la faire bouger et basculer la boîte qui était dessus… jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe, pratiquement sur sa tête.

Catastrophé par le bruit qu'avait fait la chute de la boîte, Matthew resta figé quelques secondes, avant de se dépêcher et de regarder à l'intérieur. Si qui-que-ce-soit-qui-se-trouvait-en-bas devait venir chercher l'origine du bruit, il devait au moins vérifier si ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait à l'intérieur. Ensuite il en profiterait pour sortir. … En espérant que ce n'était pas… la chose. Car elle, il le savait, le verrait.

- K-Kumajiro !

Son ours en peluche était à l'intérieur ! Il lâcha un grand sourire. Enfin il l'avait trouvé ! Mais ses « retrouvailles » furent écourtées lorsqu'il entendit à nouveau des bruits de pas et l'escalier grincer. Il devait se cacher ! Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités d'invisibilité, mais il devait tout de même s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas vu…

Il éloigna la boîte dans laquelle se trouvait Kumajiro (histoire de ne pas suspecter la présence de quelqu'un) et ramena l'ours contre lui alors qu'il s'aplatit à nouveau contre le mur du fond. Bien, personne ne le verrait, personne ne se douterait de sa présence.

Les secondes où les bruits de pas retentirent durèrent bien plus longtemps que la normale, ce qui rendit de plus nerveux Matthew à chacun de ces sons. Ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se dépêcher et ouvrir cette fichue porte ?! Ah, c'était fait.

Le canadien regarda la porte et vit un rai de lumière passer à quelques centimètres de son pieds. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour au fait ? Quand il était entré, le ciel était gris à cause de la pluie…

Mais lorsqu'il prêta plus attention aux silhouettes devant la porte, son cœur s'arrêta net. M-M-Marianne ?! N-N'était-elle pas supposée être morte ?! Elle avait pourtant l'air bien vivante ! C-Comment… ? E-Et Pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un avec elle ?!

- Garde la porte, je vais chercher une bougie.

Matthew sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la femme. Elle parlait aussi ?! Enfin, non pas qu'elle n'était supposée parler, mais sa voix était étrangement… humaine ? Rien à voir avec celle qu'il avait entendu le soir précédent (Il se doutait que c'était le soir précédent) !

L'homme avec elle sembla vouloir protester mais resta à sa place, pour son plus grand malheur. Le canadien chercha n'importe qu'elle opportunité de pouvoir bouger mais lorsqu'il tenta de se leva, il du s'arrêter dans son mouvement et figer complètement.

Il l'avait vu. Il ne savait pas comment, mais l'homme l'avait vu bouger le fixait maintenant droit dans les yeux. … Restait maintenant à voir s'il fixait vraiment ses yeux où… non, il se mit à regarder ailleurs. Mais lorsqu'il tenta à nouveau de se déplacer, ses yeux revinrent sur lui. Sérieusement ?!

- Voilà, revint Marianne, détournant l'attention de l'homme.

Profitant du moment de distraction, Matthew se déplaça furtivement sur le côté, derrière des caisses, et attendit que l'homme passe devant lui et que Marianne lui tourne le dos pour pouvoir sortir (**Tori: **Vous l'aurez donc compris, Mattie est un pro !**/SBAFF/**).

… Ce qui s'avéra compliqué car l'homme regardait partout autour de lui.

- Tu n'as pas de domestiques ? Dit celui-ci en se tournant vers la femme.

- _Pardon ?_ Oh, tu parles de… Mh… Ils sont en vacances.

Mince… il s'était déjà retourné… Il regarda autour de lui mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour pouvoir sortir sans se faire remarquer. Doucement, il tenta de glisser vers la porte, caché juste derrière les boîtes au sol.

- Ah, je vois.

Il regarda Marianne, qui examinait la boîte dont il s'était servit.

- Je pense avoir trouvé l'origine du bruit. Apparemment cette boîte était mal posée et est tombée en bas de l'étagère.

Ouf, sa présence n'était pas soupçonnée, même un peu. Bon sauf pour cet homme qui… ne regardait pas dans sa direction ! Il se leva d'un coup et précipita vers la porte, la cognant un peu au passage mais rien qui ne puisse énormément l'inquiéter.

Il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'en bas des escaliers, où il regarda derrière lui si on le suivait toujours. … Apparemment non. Il laissa sortir un soupir de soulagement et regarda son ours en peluche, heureux de l'avoir retrouvé. Maintenant, il pouvait retourner voir Gilbert et se détendre un pe…

La porte d'entrée ne s'ouvrait pas. S-Sérieusement ?! Les deux personnes revenaient déjà ! Il courut à côté de l'escalier, espérant qu'ils iraient dans l'autre direction. Comment était-il supposé ouvrir une porte quand il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se trouvait les c…lés ?

En plus des bruits de pas et du grincement des planches, un petit bruit retentissait, plus fin. Matthew releva la tête et regarda les deux figures. L'une d'elle avait les clés ! Alors il n'avait qu'à les prendre et partir ! Mais lequel ? Il n'avait que deux choix mais son ouïe ne pouvait pas l'aider plus que ça.

Il les vit entrer dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine mais n'écouta pas leur discussion attentivement. Il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête. Gilbert devait être inquiet. Il avait dit trois jours mais il savait que normalement, il n'attendrait même pas une journée. Après tout, trois jours c'était beaucoup pour la simple récupération d'un ours en peluche ! Peut-être que son frère l'avait retenu ?

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit une fois de plus des bruits de pas et le grincement (ça lui deviendrait presque familier, ce son) de l'escalier. Au bout d'un moment, Matthew se leva (il s'était fait tout petit) et monta à son tour discrètement l'escalier.

Par contre, quand à choisir par où aller… Il choisit au hasard et prit la première porte qui lui dit quelque chose. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et s'avança. Il regarda sur ce qui lui sembla être la table de nuit. Rien. Il allait retourner quand une voix l'interrompit.

- Canada ?

Matthew se figea aussitôt et se retourna. Quoi, il parlait juste dans son sommeil… avec un soupir de soulagement, il tenta de se détendre. Il regarda l'homme. C'était étrange mais, il lui semblait familier… Et il ne pensait pas ça à cause de son visage plutôt similaire au sien, non. Il ne savait juste pas pourquoi…

- Ce n'est pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de choses ! Se réprimanda-t-il lui-même.

- Matthew…

Celui-ci se figea automatiquement et son pied heurta la table de chevet dans un gros _BANG_. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur le lit. Les yeux de l'homme s'ouvrirent en grand, et il se releva immédiatement, manquant de peu Matthew (Il avait réussi à se redresser assez que pour ne pas qu'ils se cognent).

- Matthew ? Répéta l'homme.

***.*.***

- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda Alfred.

- Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?!

Ah, il aurait dû s'en douter. Évidemment que Matthew ne se rappellerait pas de lui.

- Parce que je suis ton frère jumeau ! Déclara malgré tout Alfred.

Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que Matthew ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Mais s'il devait convaincre ses amis qu'ils faisaient partie d'un autre monde et d'une autre époque, il devait dire certaines choses quand il en avait l'occasion. Comme quand il verrait Gilbert, avant que celui-ci ne le dise lui-même, il devait dire qu'il le savait prussien. Non ?

- F-F-Frère… jumeau ? E-En effet… on se ressemble… M-Mais…

- Ah, tu n'es pas obligé de me croire tu sais ? C'est juste que pour le moment, je suis dans une situation compliquée alors personne ne se souvient de moi. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Alfred sourit. Bon il ne savait pas exactement sur quoi Matthew était d'accord, mais il savait qu'étant ignoré facilement, son frère savait ce que ça faisait qu'on ne se souvienne pas de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Alfred soupira et regarda autour de lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de cadre dans lequel il devait raconter ce genre de choses non ? Et puis peut-être que Matthew connaissait d'autres de leurs amis dans ce monde ? Parce que, pas que ça le dérange mais, il n'avait pas trop envie de raconter son histoire plusieurs fois…

- Ce serait compliqué d'expliquer ça maintenant. Surtout que j'étais au milieu d'un rêve et…

- Pourquoi as-tu dit mon nom dans ton sommeil ?

- Je suppose… que j'ai rêvé de toi ? Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que c'était pas contre. Dis, qu'est-ce que « la sorcière » ? Est-ce que c'est humain ? Je n'ai pas réussi à voir son apparence exacte dans mon rêve…

Matthew parut surprit par ses questions. Il le regarda mais ne sembla pas capable de répondre. Avait-il dit quelque chose de stupide ou de mauvais ? Il ne pensait pas… Alors qu'avait-il fait comme erreur ?

- De quoi parles-tu ? Finit par répondre son frère.

Mieux valait laisser tomber le sujet. Peu importe pourquoi Matthew avait répondu ainsi, il savait que répondre « J'ai fait un rêve qui concerne sans doute ton passé » ne devait pas être très… enfin c'était étrange.

- Euh… Tu sais quoi, ce n'est important. Au fait je m'appelles Alfred F. Jones ! Tu connais un certain Gilbert Beilschmidt ? Il a un frère, Ludwig. Et peut-être les jumeaux Feliciano et Lovino Vargas ? Kiku Honda ? Yao Wang ? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo ? Francis Bonnefoy ? Ivan Braginski ?

Alfred savait que le canadien ne connaissait pas la moitié de ces noms. En fait, il pensait qu'il connaîtrait uniquement Gilbert, vu que c'était plus où moins l'un des seuls à le remarquer. Bah il y avait bien France vu qu'il l'avait un peu élevé mais de là à avoir une vie avec lui dans un monde parallèle ? Et puis il avait entendu qu'il était… le frère de Marianne ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas posé d'autres questions tiens ? Il le ferait la prochaine fois qu'il parlerait à sa sœur alors.

- P-Pourquoi connaîtrais-je ces trois derniers ?! Ce sont d'effrayants pirates tu sais ?!

- Ah bon ? Demanda Alfred, sans comprendre.

- O-Oui. Et Arthur Kirkland est encore pire.

- Arthur ? Pourtant je le connais bien et il est plus « gentleman » que « pirate sans pitié ».

Matthew lui lança un regard incompréhensif.

- Peu importe Mattie ! Je t'expliquerais tout après si tu veux, dis-moi qui tu connais dans ma liste !

Aussitôt, l'expression de Matthew changea pour la réflexion, listant à nouveau tous les noms et cherchant dans sa mémoire. Finalement, il regarda son frère (bien qu'il ne pensait sûrement pas ça) et dit, apparemment un peu gêné:

- J-Je connais un peu Gilbert… Et son frère évidemment. Mais les autres, je ne sais pas, désolé.

- Non c'est pas grave, je m'y attendais !

L'un des sourcils de Matthew se leva avant même qu'Alfred eu finit sa phrase.

- Tu t'y attendais ?

- … À ce que tu ne connaisses pas tout le monde ! Se rattrapa rapidement Alfred.

Évidemment, son frère ne parut pas plus convaincu mais le « héro » décida de changer le sujet en se levant. Ou du moins, en faisant signe à Matthew qu'il voulait se lever mais que celui-ci l'en empêchait en étant assit sur ses jambes.

Il prit ses vêtements qu'il avait acheté avec Marianne et, faisant signe à son frère de ne pas regarder, se changea (Parce que qui veut voir quelqu'un nous fixer pendant qu'on se change ?).

- Bon, sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Son frère le regarda et hésita un moment avant de montrer… est-ce que c'était Kumajiro ? Il ressemblait à un vulgaire ours en peluche par contre ? Il n'allait pas parler n'est-ce pas ? Alfred se demanda pourquoi mais peut-être était-ce simplement le fait qu'ils étaient dans un monde parallèle ?

- En fait, j'étais venu chercher Kumajiro… Je l'avais perdu ici…

- Perdu ici ? Dans cette chambre ? Alors que tu ne vis pas ici ?

- Oui, mais pas dans cette chambre. Hein ? Mais… Tu ne vis pas ici non plus… si ?

- Non. Je viens d'ailleurs alors Marianne m'héberge pour les cinq prochains jours.

- M-Marianne ?

Alfred ne le remarqua pas, mais au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, les couleurs partaient du visage de Matthew.

- Oui. Il y a un problème avec elle ?

- E-Elle… Tu l'as touchée ?

- Elle m'a prit le bras une ou deux fois donc… oui ?

- M-Mais… elle est supposée être morte.

Cette fois ce furent les couleurs du visage d'Alfred qui partirent. Un f-fan-fan-fan-fantôme ?! Non non non ! Les fantômes n'existaient pas ! … Ah, mais… comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation déjà ? Bien, maintenant que ça c'était clair, qu'était-il supposé faire ?!

- N-Ne sois pas ridicule, il n'y a aucun fantôme ici ! Je n'en ai vu aucun ! Bah, il y avait bien ces bruits ou quoi mais…

- Il y en a un. Je l'ai vu et il m'a même poursuivi. Il a l'apparence de Marianne.

S-Sérieusement ?! Mais… Matthew n'était pas du genre à mentir… si ?

- Alors, pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà parti d'ici ?

- Il fallait que je retrouve Kumajiro. Et puis… la porte d'entrée est fermée.

- La porte est… _WHAAAAT _?!

Comment était-il supposé rentrer maintenant ?! Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit de plus, Matthew expliqua la suite.

- Je suis venu voir qui avait les clés pour pouvoir ouvrir la grand porte…

- Et ainsi tu t'es crashé sur moi ! Finit presque en riant Alfred.

Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, hésitant.

- Alors c'est Marianne qui a les clés ! Tu vas voir, elle est humaine ! On va aller dans sa chambre et prendre les clés comme ça tu pourras sortir !

Inutile de le cacher, Alfred pensait à s'enfuir aussi. Tant qu'il n'était pas sûr que l'endroit n'était réellement pas hanté (ou s'il l'était), il ne pensait pas être capable de dormir. Et puis il verrait Gilbert et Ludwig. Alors il n'aurait qu'à revenir s'expliquer le lendemain…

- O-Ok.

Alfred, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, s'élança le premier. Il n'y avait aucun fantôme n'est-ce pas ? Alors tout irait bien ! Son frère avait dû se tromper avec la vraie Marianne, celle qu'il avait vue ces dernières heures. C'était la seule explication logique.

- T-Tu es prêt ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son frère.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête et Alfred sentit une énorme pression peser sur ses épaules. Il prit une grande inspiration et posa une main sur la poignée. Se répétant une dernière fois que tout irait bien, il ouvrit la porte.

Rien. Le couloir était vide, silencieux. La fenêtre juste en face montrait l'ombre noire d'un arbre mais même s'il lui fit peur un moment, un soupir soulagé derrière lui prouva que ce n'était que son imagination. Ou plutôt qu'un arbre. Peu importe.

Alfred sortit de la chambre sans se préoccuper de si Matthew avait fermé la porte ou non. Du moins, les deux premières secondes. Il se retourna ensuite pour vérifier si elle l'était et, comme elle ne l'était pas, la ferma aussitôt. Il expliquerait à Matthew une autre fois.

Cela fait, il se remit en chemin vers la chambre. Un chemin qui, même s'il ne devait pas faire plus de cinq mètres (approximativement ?), lui parut prendre une éternité à traverser. Depuis quand était-ce si compliqué de parcourir les quelques mètres d'un long couloir ? … Dans la réalité il voulait dire.

Derrière lui Matthew jetait sans cesse des regards en arrière, ce qui avait le don de rendre hyper nerveux son frère. Enfin au moins, s'il y avait quelque chose il le verrait ? Mais en attendant, ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se détendre…

- J'ouvre la porte ok ? Prévint Alfred en arrivant devant la porte.

Matthew sursauta au son de sa voix mais acquiesça une fois de plus d'un hochement de tête et cette fois avec moins d'hésitation, Alfred ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

Il n'y avait personne. Ni debout dans la pièce, ni dans le lit. Même pas un certain fantôme. Les visages des jumeaux pâlirent jusqu'à ce qu'aucune couleur ne reste.

Alfred tenta de se rattraper et se précipita sur la table de chevet dans l'espoir d'y trouver les clés. Au fait, pourquoi devait-il faire si noir ? Il continua de chercher à tâtons jusqu'à ce que ses mains touche quelque chose. Le trousseau ? Sûrement.

Il revint auprès de Matthew et regarda plus attentivement l'objet. Oui, c'était le trousseau. Avec des hochements de tête signifiant qu'ils étaient tous les deux prêts, ils se mirent à courir du plus vite qu'ils purent jusqu'en bas.

Après tout, mieux valait sortir le plus vite possible, histoire de ne plus avoir à faire à ce fantôme ou cette Marianne. Plus tôt ils en seraient débarrassés, mieux ils seraient. Clairement.

Ils arrivèrent en moins d'une minute devant la porte et Alfred dû essayer la moitié des clés du trousseau (tout en étant stressé, ça doit être beau à voir, comme d'habitude) avant de trouver la bonne et d'ouvrir la grande porte. Évidemment, inutile de préciser qu'ils avaient une fois de plus couru pour arriver devant le portail…

- On est sortis ? Demanda Alfred, essoufflé.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient sortis aussi facilement. Un fantôme vivait à l'intérieur ? Une femme disparaissait ? Et pourtant, ils étaient arrivés à sortir comme si de rien n'était ? Bizarre… Au fait du coup, il allait devoir s'excuser auprès de Francis pour avoir cru qu'il s'était travesti non ?

- A-Apparemment ? C-C'est étrange… Le f-fantôme n'est pas apparu…

- B-Bah peu importe ! Peut-être que tu t'étais trompé ? (Alfred ignora le regard noir que lui lança son frère) Alors allons-y ! Par où se trouve Gilbert ?

Lui-même n'était pas convaincu de son excuse mais bon, c'était mieux de penser qu'il s'était trompé plutôt que de se dire qu'un fantôme existait vraiment… Mais pour la énième fois… Il avait rencontré un esprit…

- Dans les fins fonds de la ville. Il n'est pas très riche mais il fait de son mieux et m'a malgré tout hébergé. Alors je lui suis reconnaissant.

Alfred regarda Matthew. Était-ce seulement lui ou il était rouge ? Bah peu importe (**Tori: **Je sens qu'avec toi, on va pas découvrir grand-chose si tu te comporte comme ça) ! Il montrerait sa reconnaissance envers Gilbert aussi, si celui-ci avait aidé son frère. Après tout, qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ?

- Je vois ! Dit-il avec un de ses grands sourire. Mais cette fois-ci, tu dois prendre les devants: Je ne connais pas du tout l'endroit.

Matthew approuva et passa légèrement devant, prenant garde à ne pas trop s'éloigner d'Alfred (Il voulait discuter avec son « frère », s'il l'était vraiment).

- Si tu n'es pas d'ici… alors d'où viens-tu ?

- Si je te dis la vérité, tu ne vas pas me croire. Et si je te dis la moitié de cette vérité, ça ne t'aidera pas car tu ne connais pas l'endroit.

- E-Essaye ?

- La vérité ou la moitié ?

- La vérité… si possible ?

- Alors je te l'expliquerait quand tu seras avec Gil et Ludwig. Pas envie de me répéter dix fois.

Son frère acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et la discussion tomba. Alfred regarda autour de lui. Il était encore un peu nerveux, se demandant si le fantôme allait ve… Non, peu importe la raison, il ne devait pas y penser. Ça ne servait à rien.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu réunir différentes personnes ? Demanda finalement Matthew.

Alfred réfléchit un moment mais alors qu'il allait répondre, il se fit interrompre par son frère.

- A-A moins que tu ne veuilles expliquer avec Gilbert et Ludwig ?

- Oui, je suppose que j'expliquerai en détails avec eux mais… Dis, de ce que je t'ai dit dans le manoir, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- À propos de… du fait que personne ne se rappelait de toi ?

Préférant rester silencieux (pour une fois), Alfred se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête. Le fait que son frère puisse ne pas le croire lui faisait un peu mal au cœur mais il savait que ce serait normal. Dans ce monde, il ne le connaissait pas après tout…

- J-Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange… M-Mais, je pense que je peux te faire confiance…

- Vraiment ?! Un énorme sourire s'afficha aussitôt sur le visage d'Alfred. Merci, Mattie !

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait prit les mains de son frère et les secouait frénétiquement de haut en bas. Matthew sembla d'abord prit au dépourvu mais il laissa aller un sourire et ne pensa même pas à retirer ses mains.

- Au fait, à propos des noms… Je… connais un peu Francis mais… il est tout le temps en mer donc je pense que tu auras du mal à le trouver, comme pour Antonio et Ivan.

- Dommage. Bah, je ne suis pas pressé de trouver ce pervers de toute façon !

Alfred lâcha les mains de Matthew et celui-ci lâcha un rire nerveux. Sans doute que s'il connaissait Francis, le canadien savait de quoi il parlait…

Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Matthew parla de Gil et de son frère et d'autres petites choses sans importances (Mais rien qu'il ne connaissait pas). Alfred se demandait quel genre de vie avait menée son frère mais il n'osait pas réellement demander. Ça serait étrange non ?

- Dis Mattie, parla-t-il finalement, est-ce que tu volais quand tu étais enfant ?

Ce n'était pas la meilleure question qu'il ait pu posé mais son rêve le tracassait. C'était Matthew qu'il avait vu, il en était certain. Il voulait savoir qui était la sorcière aussi. Et même si Matthew n'avait pas répondu à sa question, il voulait essayer.

- Qu-Qu…

Il sembla hésiter un bon moment entre « Quel genre de question est-ce ? » et une autre phrase répondant à la question qui lui avait été posé. Nerveux, il finit malgré tout par répondre.

- O-Oui… Parce que j'étais pauvre.

- Tu t'es déjà fait attraper ?

- N-Non…

Bien qu'il semblait de plus en plus nerveux, Alfred continua de poser ses questions. Et lorsque sa précédente réponse arriva, il sourit, bien que son humeur resta assez basse (Parce qu'après tout, il parle de son frère qui à la vie dure, s'il devait voler…).

- C'est incroyable Mattie ! Comment tu faisais ?!

- E-Euh… J'avais… un genre de refuge.

Cette fois, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer plus loin. S'il parlait directement de la sorcière, Matthew trouverait sûrement un moyen de nier. Alors il dit quelque chose comme quoi c'était bien d'avoir un refuge et ne continua pas la discussion, au plus grand soulagement de son frère.

Le reste du trajet fut plus détendu et Matthew lâchait un éventuel rire de-ci de-là. Était-ce seulement lui ou son frère était plus ouvert ? Et ce, malgré le fait qu'il ait apparemment une vie de pauvre ?

- Voilà. C'est ici, dit Matthew en s'arrêtant devant une maison dans un état… assez… pas en bon état.

Alfred regarda autour de lui. Ils venaient juste de traverser une ruelle anormalement longue. Pourquoi vivaient-ils aussi reculés par rapport au reste de la ville ? C'était quand même étrange non ? Enfin… peut-être qu'il verrait plus tard ? De toute façon, la réflexion n'était pas son fort alors comment était-il supposé deviner ? Juste comme ça ?

Voyant que son frère lui tenait la porte, Alfred rentra aussitôt. L'intérieur était complètement différent du manoir dans lequel il était quelques minutes plutôt. En gros, il y avait beaucoup de trou et tout semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à n'importe quel moment. Il aurait eu peur de faire un pas de plus si son frère ne s'était pas dirigé vers la cuisine sans la moindre hésitation (apparente tout du moins).

- Birdie ! Tu es rentré ?! J'étais sur le point de venir te chercher !

Si la voix de l'albinos ne le surprit pas, Alfred fut plutôt étonné de le voir enfermer le canadien dans ses bras. Et surtout de voir son frère devenir rouge plutôt que de le repousser (Pas qu'il puisse de toute façon, mais bon).

- J-Je vais bien Gil… Et…

Incapable de finir sa phrase, il regarda vers Alfred et l'albinos suivit son regard. Apparemment, voir un visage similaire à celui qu'il connaissait bien le choqua, vu la taille que ses yeux prirent lorsque ceux-ci tombèrent sur lui.

- Salut ? Tenta Alfred.

- Qui es-tu ?!

- I-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Alfred. F. Jones. Et… qu'il est mon frère jumeau.

Gilbert lâcha Matthew et s'avança vers le dit frère jumeau. Il l'examina attentivement et son regard passa sur Matthew. Puis il revint sur Alfred. Puis Matthew. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à parler.

- As-tu une preuve ?

L'œil d'Alfred tiqua légèrement. Depuis quand avait-il besoin d'une preuve pour démontrer que son frère était vraiment son frère ? En plus, ça allait déjà être assez compliqué de trouver des preuves quand il ne savait presque rien de la vie de son frère.

- J-Je lui fais confiance, Gil…

Visiblement surprit, Gilbert se retourna vers Matthew, qui serrait Kumajiro contre lui. Il hésita un bon moment avant de se retourner vers Alfred. Avec un grognement, il finit par abandonner.

- Bien. Si Birdie te fait confiance, alors je suis prêt à te faire confiance aussi.

Matthew soupira de soulagement et sourit. Son frère fut au moins tout aussi soulagé, sauf que son sourire fut, évidemment, beaucoup plus grand. Finalement ça ne serait pas si compliqué que ça, non ? Bon, après il fallait convaincre qu'ils étaient dans un rêve et ça…

- Gil, où est ton frère Ludwig ? Demanda-t-il sans hésitation.

L'albinos le regarda une fois de plus, les yeux bien ronds. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps avant qu'il vienne sans doute avec une explication rationnelle.

- Birdie, combien as-tu dit sur nous ? Tenta-t-il de demander gentiment.

- R-Rien de très important ? Et il savait déjà le nom de ton frère avant que je ne lui dise…

- Oui ! Comme je sais que tu es prussien !

- Ç-Ça, je ne le lui ai pas dit par contre…

Peut-être Gilbert aurait-il sauté au plafond si la surprise d'un étranger sachant des choses qu'il n'avait normalement aucun moyen de savoir ne lui avait pas cloué les pieds au sol. Aussitôt, son regard se fit plus dur et sa main se balada dangereusement dans l'une de ses poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

- Eh bien, pas mal de choses comme ton oiseau Gilbird… Continua Alfred sans se douter de rien.

- Et comment tu sais ces… choses ? Peu importe ce qu'elles sont.

- Tu ne vas pas me croire et en fait, j'aimerais autant expliquer avec ton frère.

Mais Gil ne bougea pas et sa main ne sortit pas non plus de sa poche. Hésitant, Matthew s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son bras. Gilbert le regarda et après un moment d'échange silencieux (qu'Alfred ne comprit pas évidemment), il soupira.

- D'accord, d'accord…

Matthew sourit à nouveau et fit signe à Alfred de le suivre dans ce qu'il lui sembla être un salon. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil (Un peu miteux mais… ça allait ?) et regarda autour de lui. Oui, des trous partout, encore. Son frère lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose mais il fit un bref signe de la main pour dire qu'il n'avait ni soif ni faim (**Tori: **Ouais, toujours).

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Gilbert revint avec Ludwig, qui le regarda suspicieusement (Après tout, c'était Ludwig). Ils s'installèrent comme ils purent (histoire que tout le monde puisse se regarder et avoir un échange plutôt normal) et Gilbert demanda aussitôt à Alfred de s'expliquer.

- Comme je l'ai dit, je doute que vous allez me croire, mais je suis d'une autre époque et d'un autre monde, surtout.

Évidemment, les yeux des trois en face de lui s'agrandirent jusqu'à être parfaitement ronds. Sauf pour Ludwig qui fronça presque aussitôt les sourcils.

- Et tu espères qu'on va te croire comme ça ?! Demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il demandait le silence aux réunions.

- Non, répondit l'autre presque froidement.

Gilbert et Ludwig haussèrent un sourcils, apparemment surprit. Alfred ignora leur réaction et se contenta de rire de sa situation.

- Après tout, si quelqu'un que je ne connaissait pas arrivait et disait « Je viens d'un autre monde et d'une autre époque parce qu'un esprit veut jouer avec moi et donc maintenant je cherche mes amis »… Je me moquerait de lui en disant que c'est stupide et que les esprits n'existent pas !

Durant son « explication », Gilbert et Ludwig semblèrent réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'un d'eux allait parler, Matthew fronça les sourcils.

- Je te crois.

Alfred se figea, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette réponse.

- T-Tu le crois, Birdie ?

- Oui. Je sais que c'est bizarre. Je ne l'ai jamais vu et tout mais… je lui fais confiance.

- Si Birdie le dit…

- Moi je ne suis pas prêt à croire l'existence d'un esprit, intervint Ludwig.

Évidemment. Ludwig était trop terre-à-terre que pour accepter l'existence de quelque chose d'aussi… irrationnel. Et il n'en voulait pas à Ludwig. Il comprenait puisque lui-même voulait (il le pensa une fois de plus) croire que ce n'était qu'un rêve. La douleur d'être tombé du haut d'un escalier lui était nettement plus agréable que sa situation actuelle.

- Je comprends, Ludwig. Mais s'il-te-plaît, fais moi confiance ! Pria-t-il, les mains jointes devant son visage.

- _Warum_ te ferais-je confiance ? Je te connais pas. (**Lino :** Z'êtes pas cons, on dit pas « quand te ferais-je confiance », ça va de soi. Ouais puis après le franglais on a le franllemand)

- J-Je sais ! Mais laisse-moi une chance ! Ton frère et le mien me croient… enfin à moitié… alors laisse-moi juste une chance et je te prouverai qu'il existe !

Le regard de Ludwig se tourna vers Gil et Matthew, qui ne semblaient pas avoir envie de réagir, même un peu (Après tout Gilbert avait été influencé par Matthew donc il était lui-même toujours un peu hésitant), laissant l'homme seul face à lui-même. La décision était entièrement à lui et il le savait. Au bout d'un moment, il soupira.

- _Gut_. J'accepte. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse alors ? (**Lino :** Vous remarquerez que « gut » ressemble à « good », donc vous avez pas besoin d'une traduction, bande de lards. Et non, soyez pas cons, c'est pas dans le sens « c'est bien » mais « bon, d'accord », c'était évident non ?! _You all are freaking retarded, after all_... Comment ça j'suis censée traduire en allemand et pas parler anglais ? Je fais des efforts pour que cette phrase soit construct-**Jack :** Tu ne te rends pas compte que les paroles de Ludwig étaient courtes et que t'as tout rallongé ? **Lino :** … Tant pis. J'en ai rien à faire. Il avait qu'à me faire des pommes de terre cuites au four comme je les aime. **Tori: **J'ai comme l'impression que ma correctrice est un peu vulgaire. Juste un peu.)

- Eh bien… Je ne sais pas ce que vous allez en penser mais ne changez pas d'avis s'il-vous-plaît ? En fait j'ai parlé avec Arthur. (il remarqua l'expression des deux frères changer) Oui, Arthur Kirkland. Je lui expliqué ma situation et je crois bien qu'il va accepter de m'emmener sur son bateau. Alors si vous pouviez venir avec moi… ?

Il y eut un long silence et Gilbert regarda Matthew, qui hocha la tête. Il soupira et demanda :

- Combien de jours ?

Le visage d'Alfred s'illumina. Alors, ils acceptaient ?!

- Cinq jours. Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous acceptez ?

Matthew et Ludwig approuvèrent silencieusement et Gil présenta sa main à Alfred.

- Ja. (**Lino:** Quand Gil parle en allemand, j'ai l'hymne national soviétique dans la tête. ***S'efface dans la nature* ****Tori:** Je crois qu'on se demande tous où se trouve le rapport ***Va le chercher***)

Alfred fut plus qu'heureux de lui serrer la main. Il avait déjà trouvé quatre de ses amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Tori : Honnêtement, j'voulais finir sur un cliffhanger mais à un moment j'ai regardé mon nombre de mots et je me suis dit « En fait, je ne sais toujours pas comment finir ce chapitre ». Et comme j'approchais dangereusement des 7.000 mots, ben la seule idée que j'avais qui pouvait me faire durer plus longtemps, faisait durer TROP longtemps. Et puis au moins comme ça je pourrais prendre mon pieds à l'écrire et ça sera génial ^^<strong>

**Alfred : J'ai comme l'impression que ce ne sera pas « génial » pour moi…**

**Tori : Je ne sais pas encore quelle sera ta réaction, alors on verra ^^ N'empêche maintenant, à cause de ma note de fin de chapitre du chapitre précédent, quand j'écris Matthew, mon ordi me propose d'écrire « Mattheeeeeeeeeeew » x'D**

**Bah peu importe. J'espère que Matthew vous convient, autant que pour Gilbert et Ludwig ! … Qui n'ont pas eu beaucoup de lignes mais bon. Et non je n'ai oublié ni le dîner promis par Alfred ni le chat avec Matthew, ils sont là pour… leurs raisons x'D**

**Et je me demande où est Marianne… ^^ Vous le saurez plus tard je suppose ^^**

**Arthur : Au fait, pourquoi je ne réapparaît pas ?**

**Tori : Parce que… Tu sais… Tu es sur ton bateau avec tes hommes.**

**Arthur : Alors, comment tu comptes me faire réapparaître ? Tu ne m'as fait donner aucune information à Alfred.**

**Tori : *Lève le doigt et ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose* *Puis se rends compte qu'elle n'a rien à répondre* … Tu sauras quand ça arrivera.**

**Arthur : _You realize your error in the chapter, didn't you ?_ (Tu t'es rendue compte de ton erreur dans le chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?)**

**Tori : _W-Whatever__ ! __Just__ close __this__ chapter so I'll be done !_ (P-Peu importe ! Finis le chapitre comme ça j'aurais fini !)**

**Arthur :_Right__, __Right__… Tell us __what__you__think__ about __this__chapter__and__see__you__later__ !_ (D'accord, d'accord… Dites-nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et à plus tard !)  
>[Petite note de Lino (eh oui toujours moi, mais je pense que je n'apparaîtrais que lors de ces trois chapitres à moins que Tori veuille que je massacre tout ce qu'elle écritSBAFF/): Je vous fais la liste des connaissances de Tori en allemand: « wurst » et « ja » ! Elle a même pas placé « Kartoffeln » alors que j'arrête pas de dire «Ich will Kartoffeln mit Ludwig zu essen» !/SBAFF/ Oui, tu peux me taper pour cette fois ma chère ^^ Ah et je tiens à préciser que si vous lisez « Pommes » sur une pancarte allemande par exemple, sachez que ce ne sont pas des pommes mais des frites, voilà voilà ^^]**

**Tori : Ouais bah j'ai oublié *La frappe*. Et la seule chose que je connais en plus c'est "ich liebe disch" Et encore je suis pas sûre de l'orthographe. Ah si, j'connais aussi "bruder" ! Grâce à Ludwig. Ah et "Danke" et "Mein" et "Gott"/SBAFF/ à cause de la chanson de Gilbert x) Mais j'y peux rien moi. C'est ma sœur qui apprends l'allemand ! Moi je suis bien avec l'anglais et l'espagnol ! … Ce qui me fait penser que pour Lovino, je suis carrément allée chercher des insultes x)**

**7.427 mots.**


	4. Chapter 4: Réalité et rêve

**Il semblerait que j'écrive le chapitre 4 même si y a que le chapitre 1 qui a été publié, genre, il y a quatre heures ? Ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des courses et qu'elle a allait faire du rangement dans ma chambre (ça doit montrer à quel point je suis sans espoir), alors elle m'a dit que je pouvait en profiter pour utiliser la connexion pour parler à mes amies (ce qui a mené à l'incrustation de cette folle plus haut/SBAFF/ Non j'aime bien c'est amusant. Juste, j'aime bien être méchante de temps en temps avec mes amis ^^ ).**

**Bah peu importe. Je ne savais pas quoi faire alors je lui ai demandé « Tu veux que j'écrive la suite ? » et comme en gros elle a dit oui beh me voici, chapitre 4 et la tête remplie d'encore plus de projets qu'avant.**

**Francis : Alors, je suppose que c'est à moi que reviens ce cha-**

**Tori : *L'ignore et l'interromps* Dis, Matthew, ton rôle te va ?**

**Matthew : Eh ? *Surpris qu'on lui parle* J-Je suppose…**

**Tori : Lino l'a pas dit dans le chapitre suivant mais elle te trouve mignon ! ^^ Alors je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir raté, vu que j'avais un peu peur.**

**Matthew : A-Ah ? Vraiment ?**

**Tori : Oui *Hochement de tête* Et elle a dit quelque chose à propos d'adopter le chat ! ^^**

**Matthew : … ^^''**

**Tori : Donc ! Comme je n'ai rien à dire, tu veux commencer le chapitre ?**

**Matthew : En anglais ou en français ?**

**Tori : Mh… Je laisserais Francis parler sa langue. Tu peux y aller avec l'anglais. C'est ennuyeux sinon. Oh et prends le chat *Lui donne le chat***

**Matthew : *Hochement de tête* *Prends le chat* T-Then… Good reading… *Ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre***

**Chapitre 4 : En sortant d'un rêve, la différence avec la réalité est parfois dure à établir…**

Lorsque Alfred ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'il n'était plus dans le manoir mais dans la maison miteuse (il ne se plaignait toujours pas, il avait juste eu un peu froid) occupée par son frère et les frères Beilschmidt.

Il sourit en se rappelant les derniers événements. Il avait réussi à convaincre trois de ses amis à l'accompagner même s'ils ne se souvenaient toujours pas de lui ! N'était-il pas incroyable ?! Maintenant il était sûr d'avoir assez de temps pour pouvoir les faire se rappeler !

Avec cette pensée en tête, il sortit du fauteuil (Il n'y avait pas de lit pour lui donc on lui avait demandé de dormir dans le salon) et regarda autour de lui. Les autres ne devaient pas encore être levés s'ils n'étaient pas dans le salon à cette heure-ci (Le soleil déjà bien au-dessus sa tête, c'est tard non ?). Ça ou bien ils étaient sortis. Et les deux étaient possible.

Alfred se recoucha d'une façon bizarre (Une jambe qui pendait sur le côté, l'autre sur le dessus et les bras pareils… en fait il était plutôt étalé) et réfléchit un moment (**Tori: **Parce que ça lui arrive oui.). Comment faire pour échapper à son rêve ? Lui il avait comprit directement, ou presque, que la voix dans sa tête racontait n'importe quoi et qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve. Mais ça, c'était à cause de son rêve lors de la réunion non ?

Inconsciemment, il ramena ses bras sur son ventre. Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas venir comme ça et dire « cette vie n'est pas la vôtre. Vous êtes tous des pays et vous vivez en fait quelques siècles plus tard ». Non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible qu'on le croit. S'il devait se risquer à le dire, il devait au moins attendre d'être au milieu de la mer pour éviter qu'ils s'enfuient. Ah, mais et s'ils le jetaient par dessus bord ? Ce serait un réel problème (**Tori: **Non sans blague…)

Qu'avait-il fait déjà lui pour sortir de son rêve ? Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ah, c'était vrai. Il avait sentit qu'Arthur manquait. Et ça l'avait rendu triste… mais comme il ne savait pas qui manquait et que tout le monde niait son absence, il s'était énervé et…

C'était ça ! Alfred se releva d'un coup et… cogna quelque chose de plutôt dur. Se massant le crâne, il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien. Bizarre… Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il aurait dû y avoir quelque cho… son regard tomba vers le bas et il vit son frère à terre qui se tenait le front.

- M-Mattie ?!

- C-Content de te voir en pleine forme, Alfred…

- Oui, je suis content de l'être aussi mais… qu'est-ce tu fais par terre ?

- Oh rien, répondit-il avec un sarcasme qu'Alfred ne comprit pas, je vérifie juste le nombre de trous sur le sol…

- En te tenant le front ?

Décidément, il y avait des choses qu'Alfred ne comprenait pas. Le quinzième siècle était vraiment bizarre… Il cherchait des trous ? Bah il suppose qu'il pouvait faire ça chez lui, ou plutôt à son époque, aussi mais… Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

Matthew se releva avec un soupir et ne sembla pas vouloir répondre à la question qui lui était posé donc Alfred se poussa sur le côté, juste au cas où et se contenta de le regarder (**Tori: **C'est dit bizarrement, je sais. **Lino**: Ce qui est bizarrement dit c'est le fait que t'avais oublié le «répondre» ***Grand sourire* Tori :** Répondre ?). Simplement, il attendit que quelque chose se passe.

- Au fait, où sont Gil et Ludwig ? Finit-il par demander.

Alfred n'avait pas pour habitude de remarquer beaucoup de choses, mais lorsque son frère se figea et détourna le regard, il comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne lui dirait pas. Il dû attendre un bon moment et que Matthew s'asseye à l'autre bout du fauteuil avant d'avoir sa réponse.

- Ils sont… en ville.

Donnant une réponse vague, Alfred tenta de déchiffrer l'expression de son frère (il savait qu'il n'était pas très doué dans ce genre de matière mais il voulait au moins essayer). Mais celui-ci continua de fuir son regard il ne put rien faire d'autre. S'il continuait d'essayer, il allait finir par énerver Matthew et même si c'était penser scénario catastrophe, ça allait sûrement se finir mal pour lui.

Alors il allait changer de sujet ! Il sortit l'un de ses plus grand sourire et l'une de ses meilleures humeurs.

- Dis ! Je vais m'ennuyer si je passe mes quatre prochains jours ici à ne rien faire ! En fait je m'ennuie déjà… Alors, tu peux me faire visiter la ville ?

Surprit, Matthew le regarda à nouveau. Il sembla se rappeler qu'il voulait éviter son regard et détourna une fois de plus les yeux, hésitant. Après ce qui ressembla à une longue et dure réflexion pour Alfred, son frère tourna la tête et acquiesça d'un simple mouvement.

- Génial ! Alors allons-y !

Se levant immédiatement, Alfred prit sans réfléchir la main de son frère et courut à l'extérieur. … Pour s'arrêter bien sûr au bout de la ruelle, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où ils devaient aller. Une fois de plus derrière lui, son frère soupira lourdement et prit les devants.

- Est-ce que tu as au moins une idée d'où tu vas ? Ou d'où tu veux aller ?

- Nope ! Je pensais te laisser t'occuper des choses compliquées !

Bah, ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, mais il voulait juste faire quelque chose en attendant que les jours passent et visiter la ville était la seule chose à faire. Mais il s'en fichait un peu de savoir ce qu'il y avait à y faire. Il savait juste qu'en étant dehors, il aurait plus de chances de croiser Arthur que s'il restait à l'intérieur, couché paresseusement dans un fauteuil.

Matthew lui proposa plusieurs choses à faire mais Alfred ne l'écouta qu'à moitié (Peut-être qu'il l'avait remarqué parce qu'il avait répondu « la troisième chose que tu as dite ! », mais il s'en fichait) et le suivit lorsqu'il partit devant.

- Dis Mattie, comment t'as rencontré Gil ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- D-D'où vient cette question ? Répondit par une autre question Matthew, apparemment toujours réticent.

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait que son frère ne lui dise pas tout mais pourquoi autant éviter des questions sur son passé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être SI terrible quand même ? Son frère était gentil et innocent alors le simple fait qu'il vole était déjà assez incroyable… Et encore, c'était juste pour se nourrir, alors ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait parce qu'il en avait envie.

Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien essayer de cacher ? Ça n'avait aucun sans pour lui. Quelque part, même si c'était justifié du point de vue de son frère, ça lui faisait de la peine que celui-ci ne lui fasse pas assez confiance que pour lui raconter ne serait-ce qu'un peu son passé.

- Je suis juste curieux, Mattie. Pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveux ?

- J-Je ne suis pas nerveux ! Tenta-t-il malgré l'évidence de son stress.

- Bah, peut-être que ce n'est que mon imagination alors.

Au moins il pouvait essayer de faire semblant un minimum, histoire de détendre, si possible, un peu l'atmosphère. D'ailleurs, Matthew lâcha un soupir de soulagement qu'il devait sûrement supposer qu'Alfred ne remarquerait pas.

- Donc, comment ? N'abandonna évidemment pas Alfred.

- … Disons simplement qu'il… m'a rendu service.

- Eh ? Comment ? Allez, dis-moi ! Ou soit un peu plus explicatif !

Il se doutait qu'il pressait peut-être un peu trop, mais il voulait vraiment savoir ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Ce n'était pas mauvais, si ?

- J-Je t'ai dit que je volais pour manger, non ?

- Oui. Et ? Est-ce que c'est grave ?

Malgré le fait qu'il pensait connaître la réponse, il avait demandé. Il faisait peut-être quelque chose d'inutile mais c'était mieux que de ne rien faire… non ?

- P-Pour les adultes, ça l'est puisque c'est leur gagne-pain… Mais ce n'est pas exactement ça.

- Alors quoi ?

Mentalement, Alfred tenta de reproduire les événements de son rêve et les info qu'il avait déjà de Matthew. Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il savait qu'il volait, que les adultes le poursuivaient mais qu'à chaque fois (peut-être ?), ils ne pouvaient le trouver ou abandonnaient parce qu'il allait… Il comprit aussitôt. Était-ce lié à la sorcière ?

- Je… l'ai perdu. M-Mon refuge…

Alfred regarda son frère se recroqueviller et enfouir la tête dans son ours en peluche. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. En fait, il n'avait même pas besoin de savoir. Il détestait déjà énormément cette sorcière ou peu importe qui elle était. Il serra le poing mais ne put s'amener à demander des détails, laissant la conversation tomber.

Il ne saurait peut-être jamais ce qui lui était arrivé.

- A-Ah ! R-Regarde ! Ici, c'est la rue marchande !

Si la tête d'Alfred ne s'était pas relevée aussi vite, il n'aurait peut-être jamais remarqué qu'il l'avait baissée. Mais ce n'était pas important alors il regarda autour de lui comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Bien sûr, l'endroit ne pouvait être comparé avec l'une de ses villes telles que New York. Non, ça ne servait à rien Ils étaient à une tout autre époque après tout. Mais malgré tout, il trouva que la ville dégageait un certain sentiment… était-ce de la nostalgie ?

Avec un rire (intérieur, pour ne pas paraître stupide à rire tout seul), il décida qu'il ne voulait pas ressembler à un vieux comme Arthur, qui se sentait nostalgique juste parce que la ville ressemblait à ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était… plus jeune ?

Dans tous les cas, l'endroit était animé. Était-ce le jour du marché ou quelque chose dans le genre ?

- Il y a beaucoup de monde, remarqua-t-il finalement à voix haute.

- O-Oui. Parce que c'est le jour du marché.

Alors il avait raison. Bah, ce n'était pas quelque chose de très difficile à deviner mais au moins, il avait sa confirmation. Et en fait, il n'avait même pas demandé. C'était Matthew qui lui avait expliqué sans qu'il n'ait rien dit (**Tori: **Et pourquoi t'éprouves le besoin de débattre là-dessus en fait ? **Alfred:** Parce qu'apparemment, tu veux rallonger des paragraphes pour rien. **Lino:** T'as compris la pratique Captain Obvious ! ).

Matthew s'avança le premier dans la foule, s'assurant à chaque pas qu'Alfred le suivait. Ce qu'il faisait. Tout en regardant autour de lui et s'arrêtant un eu bien sûr, mais il suivait. Ou du moins il essayait. Car pendant que son attention était retenue par des objets qu'il n'avait jamais vu (Et autant dire qu'il y en avait), la foule, elle, ne lui laissa pas le temps de regarder tranquillement.

Pourtant il savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver au milieu d'une foule. Des choses qui, il le savait (ou se doutait en tout cas), n'arriveraient pas à cette époque. Et non, s'il arriva quelque chose dans cet endroit, ce ne fut pas à lui. Il était bien trop habitué aux foules et trop fort que pour se faire, par exemple, emporter par celles-ci.

- Mattie ?

Alfred regarda autour de lui mais ne vit aucune trace du canadien. Où était-il ? Il laissa tomber tout ce qu'il avait pu faire jusqu'à présent. Ou regarder plus précisément. Peu importe ! Ce n'était pas le moment ! Son frère était hors de sa vue et non seulement il allait s'en vouloir, mais il connaissait un certain prussien qui serait prêt à lui remonter les bretelles pour cette erreur.

- Mattie ?! Où es-tu ?! Matthew !

Il tendit l'oreille, bousculant presque tous les passant mais ça lui était égal. Honnêtement, s'il devait raconter qu'il avait perdu son frère dans une foule…

- A-Alfred ?

Un léger murmure, à peine audible au-dessus du brouhaha de la foule, fit son chemin (plutôt miraculeusement) jusqu'à lui et Alfred regarda à gauche. Juste un peu en retrait, presque dans une ruelle, se trouvait son frère. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement et le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Ça va ?

Matthew acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête mais son expression devint inquiète.

- J-J'ai… encore perdu Kumajiro…

- Ton ours en peluche ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Ses paroles lui semblèrent dures, même pour lui, mais Alfred savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retrouver un ours en peluche au milieu de la foule. Et puis si ça se trouvait, une petite fille l'avait trouvé et prit avec elle. Après tout, Kumajiro n'était pas aussi moche et miteux qu'on pouvait le penser quand on pensait à un jouet de pauvre…

Ce qui lui fit se demander à quel point Matthew devait en prendre soin. Surtout s'il était allé dans un manoir hanté juste pour le récupérer.

Alfred se reconcentra et regarda son frère, visiblement catastrophé à l'idée qu'il ne verrait plus Kumajiro. Ça ou bien il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait marcher dans une foule sans être emporté. Ce qu'Alfred décida de vérifier un jour où l'autre.

- Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'on le retrouver-

- Aïe !

- Ça va ?!

Sans prévenir, Matthew s'accroupit et plaça les mains juste au-dessus de sa tête, comme pour se protéger d'un quelconque projectile venu du ciel. … Ce qu'Alfred devina comme n'étant pas ce que son frère pensait lorsqu'il continua de crier (bien que ce fut très faiblement) à cause d'une douleur. Mais pourquoi ? Personne ne le frappait…

Peu importe, il verrait plus tard. Il força Matthew à se releva et l'aida à marcher, plaçant un bras autour de son épaule. Alors, la maison… Il ne savait pas trop par où c'était mais pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas vraiment compter sur l'aide de son frère pour trouver son chemin. Pas le choix: il s'en préoccuperait plus tard…

Tentant tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin parmi la foule, Alfred réussi assez exceptionnellement à non seulement sortir de là avec Matthew, mais en plus à récupérer Kumajiro au passage (comme il n'avait pas vraiment pu regarder ailleurs que vers le bas, il l'avait trouvé à terre. Sale, mais retrouvé).

Autant dire que lorsqu'il trouva son chemin jusqu'à la maison des Beilschmidt, il faisait déjà nuit (Il s'était levé tard, ok, mais quand même…). Et bien sûr, un Gilbert plus qu'inquiet les attendait de pied ferme, juste devant la porte (Et vous savez, de la fumée sort de son crâne et son pieds tape nerveusement le sol… Yup, c'est votre mère !). Donc finalement, ramener un petit oiseau blessé (ou qui en avait l'air), n'était pas une très bonne idée.

- Birdie ! Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé, Ficker ?!

- Calme-toi Gilbert. Je n'a-

- La ferme ! Aide-moi à l'amener à l'intérieur !

Alfred retint un soupir et fit comme il lui avait été ordonné. Il n'aimait évidemment pas qu'on lui hurle dessus (surtout quand il s'agit de quelqu'un qui hurle déjà au lieu de parler), mais il comprenait que Gilbert soit dans cet éta- Il comprenait ? Non, il comprenait qu'il était inquiet mais il n'exagérait pas un peu ? Après tout, il avait juste l'air endormit…

En tout cas, Alfred rentra à l'intérieur et réfléchit un moment. Devait-il l'amener en haut dans son lit ou bien Gilbert allait-il lui demander de se dépêcher et donc le fauteuil était plus proche ? Non, le lit serait sûrement bien plus confortable… Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier, Gilbert l'interrompit.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles en haut. Le fauteuil fera l'affaire.

Interdiction d'aller en haut ? Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Mais il connaissait mieux que d'argumenter là-dessus et se dirigea vers le salon, posant délicatement son frère sur le fauteuil. Gilbert s'accroupit immédiatement à côté, les sourcils froncés comme il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer.

Presque aussitôt après, Ludwig entra dans la pièce et son regard passa de son frère à Alfred, avant de tomber sur le jumeau de ce dernier. Sans laisser le temps à une seule question d'être posée, il avança jusqu'à Matthew et vérifia un quelconque genre de blessure.

- Wes-

- Il va bien. Il n'a rien.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi est-il inconscient ?! S'énerva Gil, se retournant immédiatement vers Alfred.

- Je ne sais pas ! Se défendit l'autre.

Et il essayait toujours de le savoir en fait. Il se souvenait qu'à un moment donné après qu'il soit sortit de la rue marchande, il avait arrêté d'être conscient, mais c'était tout ce qu'il savait. À part bien sûr qu'il avait mal, quelques minutes auparavant. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment, vu qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il ne regardait pas.

- « Je ne sais pas » ? _Was bedeutet das_ ?! Explique-toi ! (**Lino:** « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire »)

- I-Il m'a simplement emmené à la rue marchande. Là-bas, j'ai regardé un peu partout et sans que je ne l'aie remarqué, je l'avais perdu de vue ! M-Mais c'était vraiment une minute ! S'il s'était fait agressé ou quoi, je l'aurais remarqué ! D'ailleurs quand je l'ai retrouvé il allait bien ! Il s'est même plaint d'avoir perdu Kumaji-

Alfred s'interrompit. Quelque chose se passait dans sa tête mais il ne savait exactement quoi. Il secoua la tête, ignorant le regard curieux que lui lança un bref moment Ludwig (Gilbert étant trop occupé avec sa colère).

- Il s'est plaint d'avoir perdu Kumajiro et puis juste un peu après, il a commencé à avoir mal. Il s'est recroquevillé et s'est protégé la tête mais… c'est tout ce que j'ai compris…

- J-Juste comme ça ? Demanda Gilbert, toujours rempli de doutes (qui ne le serait pas).

Même en sachant qu'il n'était pas convaincant, Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Gilbert soupira et sortit de la pièce calmement. Ludwig le regarda partir et se retourna vers Alfred. Du menton, il désigna son frère, toujours couché sur le fauteuil.

- Je pense que je ferais mieux de l'emmener dans son lit. Étant donné que bruder ne veux pas te voir en haut, libérer le fauteuil est une bonne idée.

Lentement, Alfred répéta son mouvement d'i peine une minute, avant qu'une question n'apparaisse dans sa tête.

- Pourquoi ne veut-il pas que j'aille à l'étage ? C'est pour ça que je dors ici ?

- Non, il n'y a vraiment aucune autre chambre pour toi. Et en ce qui concerne ta première question… je ne peux rien te dire. Et je n'essayerais pas si j'étais toi (**Tori:** Et mes idées ne sont pas des plus joyeuses donc ne vous attendez pas à de simples petites cachotteries. Je me demande si c'est parce qu'il est 5h30 du mat' ou si c'est mon état habituel par contre…).

- Pourquoi ?

- Écoute. Si tu veux risquer ta vie, libre à toi d'essayer malgré tout.

Pendant que ses paroles tournaient dans la tête d'Alfred, Ludwig prit Matthew et le porta à l'extérieur de la pièce. Venait-il juste de dire que Gilbert pouvait le _tuer _? Juste parce qu'il aurait osé monter un escalier ? Non non non… Pourquoi il le tuerait pour quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Il fut arraché à ses pensées par la porte du salon.

Ludwig était partit et avec lui, tout espoir de réponse. En plus de Matthew. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil alors qu'un soupir fit son chemin vers l'extérieur lui aussi. Et ce fut exactement à ce moment que se rajouta un nouveau problème sous la forme d'un énorme bruit provenant de son ventre. Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé déjà ?

- Quelqu'un a faim ? Demanda Gilbert en rentrant dans le salon, de meilleure humeur.

Alfred voulut dire quelque chose mais son estomac répondit à sa place, laissant l'opportunité à Gilbert de lâcher son fameux « Ke se se se se ! » et la chance de vanter ses compétences de cuisiniers (Bien qu'il y avait sûrement bien meilleur que lui… Et puis il ne savait pas cuisiner d'hamburger, si ? **Lino:** Bien sûr qu'il y a meilleur que lui ! C'EST LA SEULE RAISON POUR LAQUELLE J'AIME MON PAYS, BAKA ! **Tori:** Disons simplement que c'est une grande fan de Francis… Ou de sa cuisine).

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être des heures mais fut en réalité que quelques minutes, Gilbert lui présenta son repas. Mais honnêtement, Alfred se fichait bien de ce à quoi ressemblait l'assiette, tant qu'il mangeait. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien finalement, ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

- J'aurais préféré des hamburgers par contre… Ne put-il s'empêcher de commenter la bouche pleine.

- Hambur… Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

- _Don't mind, don't mind !_ (Ne t'inquiètes pas, ne t'inquiètes pas ! **Tori:** Encore en gros)

Et comme une assiette ne suffit pas, il en redemanda encore. Puis une ou deux fois encore. Vers la fin, il sentit qu'il avait assez car il commençait à sentir le goût de ce qu'il mangeait. Et il fallait avouer que c'était plutôt fade… Non pas que la cuisine était mauvaise, mais il y avait quelque chose de… pas bon.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'arrêta de manger qu'Alfred se rendit compte qu'à part leur léger échange lors de sa première assiette, lui et Gilbert n'avaient pas parlé. Et que ni Ludwig ni Matthew n'étaient revenus. Peut-être que son frère dormait toujours et que l'allemand le surveillait ? Sûrement, car Gilbert ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet.

Même si en fait, Alfred ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ce dernier commençait à s'agiter au fur et à mesure que l'étrange silence dans lequel ils s'étaient installés s'allongeait. Il était clairement visible qu'il voulait monter. Comme il était tout autant évident qu'Alfred pensait à dormir, après avoir autant mangé.

- A-Alors… Je suppose que je vais aller voir Birdie, finit par lance Gil en se levant.

- Ok. Je pense que je vais essayer de dormir.

Gratifiant Alfred d'un hochement de tête, Gilbert sortit aussitôt de la pièce.

- Bon, je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à me souhaiter bonne nu- Ouais, j'ai plutôt l'impression que si je dis ça, l'esprit va venir m'ennuyer.

Malgré toute la réticence qu'il eut à écarter ses yeux du noir (Bizarrement, il y avait énormément d'ombres dans le noir et il était sûr que quelque chose allait lui foncer dessus.** Tori:** Moi il y à présent deux heures. Si on fait une nuit blanche, ne jamais regarder le noir si on est nyctophobe), il se concentra un moment sur la bougie posée sur la table. La tête complètement vide, il se retourna, ramena ce qui lui servait difficilement de couette vers lui et ferma les yeux.

_- _Wait _! _(Attends !)

_- Il est là !_

Évidemment. Alfred rouvrit les yeux et vit à nouveau cette même ruelle. Ce même petit garçon, Matthew. Ces même adultes (Enfin peut-être pas les mêmes, mais ils se ressemblaient tous de toute façon) qui le poursuivaient. Rien n'avait changé, à part peut-être le contenu des dialogues.

Alors que le petit Matthew passait devant lui, il se demanda s'il devaient intervenir. Après tout, il verraient la maison et reculeraient non ? Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient l'air plutôt déterminés… Décidant de ne pas prendre le risque, il décida de tester ce que son souffle aurait comme effet.

_- Q-Quelque chose essaye de me repousser !_

Les réactions des autres hommes furent diverses avant qu'ils soient repoussés violemment en arrière, comme frappés par une énorme rafale de vent. Impressionné, Alfred laissa sortir un « waouh » et devant lui, des humains détalèrent comme des lapins. Il ne savaient pas ce qu'ils avaient compris, mais ça leur avait en tout cas fait peur.

Décidant de ne plus leur prêter attention, Alfred se retourna et regarda la maison. Elle lui semblait… familière ? Il entra et monta l'escalier, comme dans son rêve précédent et refit le trajet pour entendre les mêmes voix murmurer (la porte était encore entre-ouverte mais il ne tenta pas de l'ouvrir). Par contre, la voix de la sorcière était toujours aussi perturbée. Aucune amélioration non plus au niveau de l'apparence.

Mais si c'était « sorcière », c'était sûrement une femme. Mais il ne pourrait la jamais reconnaître comme ça… Matthew devait la lui décrire ou bien il aurait en tête quelque chose de… non humain ? Déjà que sorcière ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose… Enfin avec un peu de chance, il n'en entendrait jamais parler une fois cette histoire terminée…

_- Tu as réussi à l'avoir à l'avoir ?_

_- Non, _Désolé_,_ _s'excusa petit Matthew, au bord des larmes._ Désolé_, sorcière._

« Sorcière ? » Alors… elle n'avait pas de nom ? Ou bien le lui avait-elle caché ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

_- Ce n'est pas grave, Matthew… Ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'auras qu'à l'avoir la prochaine fois._

Alfred ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, il ne voyait que la sorcière caresser gentiment la tête d'un Matthew sanglotant. Il n'y avait rien qui aurait dû le faire pleurer pourtant. A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la nourriture ? Non. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce n'était pas ça. Et cette main qui passait délicatement dans les cheveux de son frère… Il ressentit soudainement l'envie de vomir. Quelque chose dans cette scène n'allait pas.

Au fait, à quoi ressemblait la pièce de l'intérieur ? La dernière fois, il était entré, mais il n'avait pas pu voir (ou pas regardé en fait) Il avait préféré se concentrer sur l'identité des personnages avant de se faire réveiller pas Matthew.

_- Je t'autorise à aller dormir. Tu recommenceras demain._

Le petit Matthew acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et partit (il ferma la porte), tentant d'essuyer les dernières larmes dans ses yeux. Malgré son envie de le suivre, Alfred décida de reste encore un instant derrière la porte. La sorcière recula et il la perdit de vue. Ensuite, un son étrange. Il n'était pas sûr de ce que c'était. Ça ressemblait au bruit d'une hache qui s'abat mais il ne pouvait en être sûr sans voir.

Juste à côté, son frère regardait la porte avec horreur. Pourquoi ? Savait-il ce qu'il se passait à côté ? Il était un enfant alors beaucoup de choses devaient l'effrayer mais… dans sa tête, une petite voix dans sa tête murmurait ses pensées. _Peu importe ce qui se trouve là-dedans n'est pas humain_.

Mais Matthew ne resta pas longtemps, préférant s'enfuir (discrètement et silencieusement) dans sa chambre, Alfred sur ses talons sans qu'il n'en soit évidemment conscient.

_- J-Je ne peux pas le faire… Pourquoi moi ? C'est impossible !_

Son frère se trouvait dans une chambre presque complètement vide. Il n'y avait qu'un lit (si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, vu son état), au fond de la pièce, et l'unique fenêtre dans la pièce laissait apparemment passer l'air froid. Même lui le sentait (C'était bizarre ça d'ailleurs…)

Pendant un moment, l'enfant en face de lui continua de murmurer des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, mais semblaient toutes à propos de la sorcière. Pour que Matthew haïsse quelqu'un à ce point… Que faisait cette sorcière ?

_- Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire… à part faire de mon mieux demain…_

Alfred le regarda, les yeux écarquillés. S'il venait de bien comprendre la situation, Matthew ne voulait pas de cette vie mais se soumettait parce qu'il lui était impossible d'y échapper ? Mais il semblait avoir peur de la sorcière. Dans ce cas, ça voulait dire qu'il s'endormait tous les jours avec la même pensée ? Il avait du mal à imaginer ça possible et une voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore tout vu.

Pour le moment, il ne faisait qu'imaginer et ça lui semblait déjà bien assez.

Si Alfred avait pu penser qu'il allait se réveiller, il fut étonné de voir le temps s'accélérer autour de lui. Matthew se tournait et retournait à la vitesse de la lumière, sa respiration beaucoup plus rapide. Et lorsqu'il regarda par la fenêtre, il vit le soleil se lever en moins d'une minute.

Et le temps reprit son cours normalement. Matthew se leva et attendit un bon moment avant de s'estimer (apparemment) prêt à sortir. Alfred le suivit en bas, puis jusque dans le salon où il s'installa dans le faut… Juste… un minute. C'était le fauteuil dans lequel il dormait en ce moment non ?

Alors, si Gilbert ne voulait pas de lui en haut, était-ce à cause de cette pièce dans laquelle se trouvaient le petit Matthew et la sorcière lorsqu'il les écoutait ? Cette pièce à l'étage où semblait passer son temps la sorcière ? Il retira ses dernières paroles lorsque celle-ci entra dans la pièce.

_- As-tu bien dormi Matthew ?_

_- O-Oui !_

Alfred regarda son frère, qui avait sursauté au simple son de la voix de la sorcière. Il s'était empressé de répondre et se tut juste après.

La sorcière passa à travers le salon calmement (et plutôt lentement, ce qui eu le don d'énerver Alfred) et se dirigea vers ce qui sembla être la cuisine. Elle prépara quelque chose et revint, au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, vers Matthew, lui présentant sa part.

_- Et ne te plains pas._

Aucune réponse ne vint mais Alfred comme la sorcière savaient qu'il ne le ferait pas. Il examina l'assiette. Une assiette de pauvre. Il n'y avait presque dedans et Alfred ne comprenait presque pas de quoi il y avait à se plaindre. … Ce qui l'amena à se demander pourquoi il avait pu manger autant avant d'aller dormir si les Beilschmidt et son frère vivaient dans une maison comme la leur.

Lorsqu'il eu finit de manger, Matthew se leva, murmurant quelque chose comme « merci » (Et Alfred se demanda s'il le pensait vraiment), et sortit de la pièce calmement. Évidemment, son frère le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Son petit frère prit un manteau au passage et sortit. Pendant qu'il traversait la ruelle, il mit sa capuche et se dirigea vers ce qu'Alfred reconnu comme la rue marchande. Celle-ci était moins bondée et Matthew pu se fondre dans la masse sans pour autant se faire emporter. Discrètement, il prit quelques fruits sans se faire remarquer et continua d'avancer.

Une question se forma dans la tête d'Alfred. Si Matthew n'était pas venu uniquement pour la nourriture, alors que cherchait-il ? Il tenta de répondre à sa propre question, prenant soin à ne pas perdre son petit frère de vue, mais découvrit que tenter de se répondre à soi-même était un peu trop compliqué pour lui.

_- Toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?!_

Alfred sursauta en entendant une voix qui lui était familière, quoiqu'un peu plus aiguë, et releva la tête.

- Gilbert ?!

Juste devant lui se trouvait l'albinos, assis sur une caisse. Évidemment, il était beaucoup moins âgé. Il regarda un Matthew terrorisé. Ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte. Ils ne devaient pas avoir plus de treize ans. Pourtant, Matthew volait et Gilbert… il allait devoir voir.

_- J-Je suis désolé… ?_ Tenta Matthew.

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses. Rends juste ce que tu as volé._

La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne pouvait être comparée à un écran géant de cinéma pour Alfred. Même la 3D ne lui ferais pas avoir aussi peur pour Matthew. C'était comme si la peur qu'il ressentait se transmettait dans son corps et ce, sans qu'il puisse nécessairement comprendre d'où elle venait. Bien que, vu la situation, il savait d'où elle venait.

_- J-Je ne peux p-pas…_

Matthew se mit à reculer, mais à chaque fois qu'il fit un pas en arrière, Gilbert en prit un avant. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, chaque mots qu'ils prononçaient, Alfred avait peur. Peur que quelqu'un comprenne la situation dans laquelle étaient les deux enfants et qu'un adulte décide d'intervenir. Qu'arriverait-il à Matthew s'il se faisait attraper ? Il ne savait plus quelle époque c'était, mais il avait entendu parler de main coupée. … Bien que Matthew semblait avoir ses deux mains.

_- Rends ce que tu as volé et je ne le dirais pas aux adultes._

Mais Matthew ignora l'avertissement et se retourna rapidement, courant le plus vite possible vers sa maison. Derrière lui, Gilbert avait alerté tous les adultes autour de lui et aucun d'eux ne perdit de temps à le poursuivre. Alfred se demanda comment il était possible pour son frère d'avoir été aidé par l'albinos si celui-ci lançait des armées d'adultes à ses trousses.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la ruelle, Alfred se retourna pour barrer le chemin à tous les adultes. Encore une fois, être comme le vent lui procurait apparemment des supers pouvoirs et tous repartirent, criant et hurlant (pour d'autres raisons). Sauf Gilbert, qui fronçait les sourcils et regardait la force invisible qui l'avait repoussé, droit dans les yeux (Même si ce n'était pas volontaire).

Alfred crut un instant qu'il allait se relever et tenter à nouveau sa chance, mais s'il se releva, ce fut pour grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible comme « _Je suis bien trop extraordinaire que pour être repoussé. Je pourrais passer malgré tout mais je suppose que je m'en occuperais plus tard… _» et partit.

Hésitant un moment, il le regarda s'éloigner, incertain. Il reviendrait, il le savait. Matthew et Gilbert se rencontreraient encore, que ce soit sur le marché ou ailleurs. Peu importe le temps que ça leur prendrait. Et Alfred se demande quand laisser Gilbert entrer dans la maison.

_- J-J'ai réussi à l'avoir._

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait derrière cette porte. Il n'osait presque pas l'ouvrir. Ou plutôt, il sentait que si il le faisait, quelque chose de mauvais arriverait. Quoi, il ne le savait pas. Mais ça se passerait différemment de la première fois. Ça ou bien la sombre aura de la pièce était assez forte que pour repousser sa curiosité (Et c'était quelque chose).

_- Vraiment ?! Montre-moi._

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Alfred supposa que la sorcière examinait ce que lui donnait Matthew. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de son frère se fit à nouveau entendre.

_- E-Est-ce que c'est le bon cette fois ?_

_- Oui. C'est le bon._

De ce qu'Alfred pu voir par l'entrebâillement de la porte, le visage de son frère se détendit et il sourit.

_- A-Alors, je n'aurais pas besoin de sortir ces prochains jours ?_

_- Non. Enfin, peut-être pour de la nourriture encore, mais tu ne seras pas obligé._

_- M-Merci !_

Peu de temps après, Matthew sortit de la pièce, visiblement heureux. Il fit le même chemin que la veille sauf que cette fois, il ne s'arrêta pas pour regarder la porte. Mais Alfred, lui, resta curieux. Une curiosité qui le faisait se sentir mal, mais il voulait malgré tout savoir.

À nouveau, il y eu ce bruit. Et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder, ce fut bien sûr une porte fermée qui le rencontra. Pas « aujourd'hui » non plus alors…

Malheureusement pour Alfred, le rêve continua. Depuis un rêve devait-il durer aussi longtemps ?! Surtout qu'il vit à chaque fois la même chose: Malgré la pause qu'eut Matthew, celui-ci dû partir chercher à manger et parfois, il se faisait poursuivre.

Alfred finit par comprendre que Gilbert passait ses journées sur le marché, à chercher Matthew puis appeler les adultes lorsqu'il le voyait, rendant sa vie un peu trop compliquée au goût d'Alfred (Bien qu'il ne fut pas celui qui l'expérimentait, il pouvait parfois ressentir les émotions de Matthew). Il vit aussi que plus il l'empêchait de passer, plus l'albinos tentait de passer.

_Pourquoi pas, après tout ? _Finit par demander une voix dans sa tête. _Il a vraiment envie de rentrer et Matthew a dit qu'il l'avait sauvé… ou aidé ? Bah peu importe._

_Mais s'il passe et qu'il fait du mal à Matthew ? Ou que la sorcière lui fait quelque chose ?_ Répliqua une deuxième voix.

_Gilbert est en vie dans le présent alors sûrement que rien de grave ne lui est arrivé._

_C'est vrai… Alors il peut passer._

Sans réfléchir plus, Alfred se plaça parallèlement au mur, libérant la voie juste au moment où Gilbert tentait une nouvelle charge. Inutile de dire qu'il ne put freiner et se prit le mur d'en face (La ruelle tournait) sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se rendre compte de quoi.

L'albinos chancela et manqua de perdre l'équilibre. Du point de vue d'Alfred, c'était une scène mémorable et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui parvint étrangement aux oreilles de Gilbert que se figea aussitôt avant de crier, énervé.

_- Ce n'est pas drôle !_

_Peu importe_, se dit Alfred. Il lui avait laissé l'accès, c'était déjà ça. Mais il remarqua que le prussien se figea une fois de plus et son regard voyagea tout autour de lui. Ah, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui.

Bafouillant quelque chose qu'Alfred ne comprit pas, il partit finalement vers la maison, à moitié déterminé (Il doit passer au-dessus du fait qu'il a croisé un fantôme. Enfin sûrement avait-il essayé de se rassurer en se disant qu'il l'avait vaincu).

_- C'est ici qu'il se cache ?_ Expliqua Gilbert pour lui-même.

Néanmoins il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'examiner l'état de la maison et décida d'entrer juste après qu'il eut finit sa phrase. Juste derrière lui se trouvait évidemment Alfred, qui tentait de ne pas faire peur à l'albinos en faisant bouger des objets ou craquer le plancher.

Sans surprise, il commença par explorer le rez-de-chaussée mais ne vit rien. Tout était calme et Alfred fut surpris par le comportement de l'albinos. Lui qui d'habitude surgissait de n'importe tout et criait quelque chose à propos de ses incroyables compétences (ou quelque chose dans le genre), était silencieux et prudent.

Gilbert. Prudent. Était-il seulement la même personne que Prusse ?

Voyant que personne ne se trouvait en bas, l'albinos quitta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et se hâta vers l'escalier, qu'il monta le plus silencieusement possible. Alors qu'il arrivait en haut, il s'accroupit. Alfred, lui, ne se gêna pas avec ce genre de détail et pu voir la sorcière et Matthew ensemble. Donc il lui arrivait de quitter sa pièce, hein ?

_- V-Vraiment ?! Je peux vraiment l'avoir ?!_

Alfred remarqua que Matthew était… heureux ? Il pensait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas la sorcière (de ce qu'il avait pu voir, ses seuls échanges avec lui étaient après ses vols). Alors pourquoi… Son regarda tomba sur l'objet que tenait la sorcière dans ses mains. … Qui se trouvait maintenant dans celles de son petit frère.

_- Oui. Je l'ai fait pour toi après tout._

- Elle lui a offert… Kumajiro ?

_- Qui est-ce ?_ Se demanda dans un murmure Gilbert, juste devant lui.

Pendant un instant, Alfred se figea. Avait-il rêvé où il venait de lui parler ? Non non non. C'était impossible. Il secoua la tête et regarda la sorcière avoir un ravissant (Vraiment ?) échange avec un Matthew heureux (ça pour avoir l'air heureux, il en avait l'air…).

Malgré le manque de réponse, le garçon ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait son regard fixé sur Matthew. Pourquoi le regardait-il comme ça ? Alfred se déplaça juste à côté de lui. Il avança son doigt vers sa joue, cherchant une réaction.

_Poke, poke, poke, poke_ (**Tori:** Et je suis là « Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »)_, poke, poke, poke, po-_ Hein ? Alfred s'arrêta et se retourna d'un coup, son coude heurtant le visage de Gilbert, envoyant celui-ci dans le mur. Apparemment le léger touché de son doigt le faisait à peine bouger mais le coude… c'était une autre histoire.

Et bien sûr, comme heurter un mur n'est pas la chose la plus discrète (Surtout que ça fait mal donc…), la sorcière et Matthew s'avancèrent vers l'escalier et virent l'albinos en train de se tenir la tête. Lorsque celui-ci comprit qu'il avait été vu, il voulut s'enfuir mais fut retenu.

Sans savoir pourquoi il le savait, Alfred savait que Gilbert était retenu par de la magie. Il ne s'y connaissait pas mais sans doute était-ce l'une des connaissances un peu automatiques qu'il avait parce qu'il était dans un rêve (**Tori:** Et là je me rends compte que j'arrive lentement aux 7.000 mots mais que je suis loin d'avoir fini. Désolée, ce sera encore un petit peu plus long).

La sorcière eu un sourire cruel et prit Gilbert par le bras, l'emmenant dans sa pièce. Ou tout du moins, voulut. Car Matthew s'accrocha fermement à son bras (Même si Kumajiro compliquait légèrement les choses) et supplia du regard.

_- Non ! S'il-vous-plaît ! Ne lui faites pas ce que vous faites aux adultes !_

Que faisait-elle aux adultes ? Se demanda aussitôt Alfred. La sorcière hésita et finalement changea de direction. Il la suivit jusque dans une pièce (fermée à clé mais la sorcière l'avait sur elle) où elle le jeta contre le mur avant de lui mettre des chaînes aux poignets.

_- Tu n'as le droit de venir que pour lui donner à manger. Une fois par jour._

À ce moment-là, Alfred se demanda ce qu'il devait penser. Matthew semblait concerné, même inquiet, alors que la personne en face de lui n'avait fait que lui causer des problèmes. Bon, Alfred l'avait aidé donc il ne s'était jamais fait attraper, mais malgré tout, il avait alerté les adultes et tenté de l'attraper plus d'une fois.

Le temps passa encore en accéléré et lorsqu'il se remit en marche, Alfred était toujours en face de Gilbert, toujours enchaîné. Enfin Gilbert… un Gilbert dans un état…

_- Ça va ?_ Demanda Matthew.

_- Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Je suis incroyable après tout !_

Au moins, il était toujours lui-même, conclut-il.

_- Je suis désolé… J'aimerais pouvoir te faire sortir…_

_- J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais sauvé la vie alors ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu as déjà bien assez fait !_

Matthew ne répondit pas, baissant la tête.

_- En fait, je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu m'as sauvé quand j'ai essayé de te mettre en prison. Évidemment, je comprends que tu puisses être tombé sous mon charme mais…_

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Le reste était évident. Et puis sûrement voulait-il profiter de la nouvelle couleur présente sur le visage du canadien. Même s'il l'enfouit très vite dans son ours en peluche.

_- Je… ne voulais pas que tu meures. J'essaye toujours de penser que la sorcière est gentille avec moi. Mais… j'entends ces bruits bizarres dans sa pièce…_

_- Je te dis qu'elle y fait des choses cruelles ! Va voir toi-même !_

Alfred les observa, se demandant s'il allait le faire ou non. Mais Matthew refusa temporairement et ils changèrent rapidement de sujet, commençant à parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Très vite, ils se mirent à sourire et à rire, comme ils le faisaient chaque jours depuis peu, à chaque fois que son petit frère apportait son repas au Gilbert miniature (**Tori: **Désolée, j'avais envie **x)** ).

Mais Alfred sentait que ça l'intéressait de moins en moins et toute son attention partit sur la sorcière. Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'avançait dans le couloir, il entendit les bruits de hache provenant de la pièce où se trouvait sans nul doute.

Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine. Il commençait à sérieusement redouter ce qu'il pouvait voir à l'intérieur. Tremblant légèrement, il avança une main et poussa la porte.

Il resta figé devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il fut ravi de voir qu'il s'était trompé avec les coups de hache, mais la réalité de l'enchanta pas pour autant.

Le sol était recouvert de corps entièrement rouges, tailladés à divers endroits, la profondeur plutôt aléatoire. Certains étaient couchés sur le ventre, baignant dans leur propre sang. D'autres n'avaient plus de visage ou l'un de leur membre manquait. Alfred remarqua même un tas de corps dans le fond de la pièce. Comme s'ils avaient été tués, examinés, coupés plusieurs fois durant cette examination et puis jetés lorsqu'ils avaient servit (Ou pas s'ils étaient inutiles).

Aux murs étaient accrochés divers corps dont… I-Il ne se trompait pas n'est-ce pas ? Par endroit, leur peau avait été comme arrachée et puis remise comme pour servir de sac. Alfred savait que personne ne reconnaîtrait jamais aucun de ces corps, épinglés aux murs comme s'il s'était agit de cafards.

Et, au milieu de tout ça, la sorcière riait, une expression de folie sur son visage complètement flou.

Matthew allait-il vraiment dans cette pièce chaque jour après chaque vol ? Supportait-il vraiment cette vue alors qu'il parlait avec ce monstre ? Il se sentait malade. L'odeur lui montait dans les narines et l'image s'inscrivait dans sa mémoire contre son gré.

La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus sans qu'Alfred ne la touche. Le rire s'arrêta soudainement et la sorcière regarda dans sa direction. Il se figea. V-Venait-il vraiment d'être repéré ? Non… La sorcière regardait à côté. Incertain de s'il voulait savoir ou non, il suivit son regard. Il crut voir les corps se dissiper alors que Matthew entrait dans son champs de vision.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ?!

Une voix familière l'arracha à ses pensées. A son rêve. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement et il du cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour comprendre où il était. Et encore, il ne comprit pas. Devant lui se trouvait toujours la même pièce. Un peu différente, mais la même.

Il regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il se sentait toujours mal, mais il comprit qu'il n'était plus dans son fauteuil, encore moins couché. Sa troisième réalisation fut qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la maison. Juste quelques années plus tard.

Quelqu'un empoigna ensuite ses épaules, le tourna et commença à le secouer violemment. Mais les yeux d'Alfred refusaient de voir autre chose que la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Et être secoué d'avant en arrière ne l'aidait pas à surpasser son mal.

- Gil ! Intervint une voix qu'il reconnu aussitôt comme étant celle de son frère.

- B-Birdie ? Gilbert se figea immédiatement. Tu es réveillé ? Depuis quand ?

Alfred se laissa tomber au sol lorsque l'albinos le lâcha. Il avait besoin de respirer. De calme. Il tenta de se séparer de l'image, désormais marquée au fer rouge dans son crâne. Pas moyen qu'il oublie de si tôt ! Ignorant clairement Gilbert, Matthew s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Ça va ?

Mais il ne répondit pas. Il préférait se concentrer sur comment respirer. Attendre que la peur le quitte. … Peur ? Il vida ses pensées et regarda ses mains. Elles tremblaient violemment. Oui, il avait peur. Si la scène pouvait encore passer (il avait vu des guerres donc même s'il n'était pas « habitué » à voir des corps, ce n'était pas pour autant nécessaire pour le traumatiser), la vue de la sorcière en train de rire au milieu de son carnage l'avait au contraire marqué.

- C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'il monte, grommela Gilbert. … En partie.

- Peu importe, aide-moi à le ramener en bas.

Bien qu'il sembla réticent, Gilbert accepta et passa l'un de ses bras autour de son cou, pendant que Matthew prenait l'autre. L'escalier fut un peu étroit mais ils trouvèrent un moyen et réussirent leur chemin jusque dans le salon où ils couchèrent Alfred dans le fauteuil.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, attendant que l'américain se remette un peu de ses émotions. Gilbert fulminait toujours à cause de sa désobéissance mais il semblait être capable d'attendre (ou pas) une explication.

- Pourquoi étais-tu en haut ? Demanda gentiment son frère.

- Parce que, apparemment, je suis somnambule.

- Eh ? Fut la seule réaction qu'il obtint des deux en face de lui.

- Je ne sais pas ! Lâcha-t-il avec un grand soupir exaspéré. J'étais en train de faire ce fichu rêve, j'ai laissé ma curiosité l'emporter, j'ai vu cette… chose jouer avec des corps et puis la voix de Gilbert m'arrachant à mon rêve !

- Ch-Chose ? D-De quoi parles-tu ?

- Mattie, ignora Alfred, qu'est-ce c'est ? Je ne vois pas son visage. La sorcière.

Les yeux des deux hommes s'ouvrirent en grand. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait aucune réaction, il décida de continuer ce qui commençait à ressembler à des plaintes.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais voulu monter en haut ! Peut-être que si j'avais su ce qu'il y avait derrière, je n'aurais jamais regardé ! … Non. Je savais ce qu'il y avait derrière. Ou plutôt je savais que je n'aimerais pas ce que j'allais voir. Mais une folle qui s'amuse au milieu de sang et d'organes ?!

Gilbert et Matthew se regardèrent mais Alfred n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était censé vouloir dire. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir cette sorcière.

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve, Alfred, le rassura doucement son frère.

Un rêve… Oui, c'était un rêve. Alfred regarda Matthew. Son regard tomba sur Kumajiro. Il savait que désormais, il ne ferais plus de rêves sur le passé de son frère.

- Dis, Mattie… Tu… me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Matthew sembla hésiter un moment mais finit par acquiescer d'un rapide hochement de tête.

- Alors… Tu vois quand je t'ai dit que j'avais des amis mais qu'ils ne se souvenaient pas de moi ?

- Oui ?

- Je crois que je connais un moyen… pour que tu te souviennes de moi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu vas en penser ni les effets. Alors Gilbert sera certainement contre.

Évidemment, quand il le regarda, celui fronça les sourcils, s'attendant directement au pire. Matthew le regarda à son tour mais revint très vite sur son frère. Il parut déterminé.

- Je veux bien essayer. Alors Gil (il se tourna vers lui), ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûr qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et puis comme ça, tu verras qu'il a raison et tu pourras lui faire confiance à ton tour.

Gilbert grogna mais le canadien l'ignora.

- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

- Je pense… détruire un certain objet. Et je pense que c'est objet est… Kumajiro.

Matthew parut surpris pendant un moment mais se leva et regarda son ours en peluche, sourcils froncés. Il le saisit par les deux pattes avant, tirant de toutes ses forces.

- Je te fais confiance, Al.

Kumajiro fut séparé en deux dans un long _crack_ et l'instant d'après, Matthew gisait sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>*Rire à la Alfred* Ah Ah Ah ! J'ai écrit 8.530 mots sur ce chapitre, ce qui est plus long que d'habitude et bat un certain record personnel. C'est chouette nan ? ^^ Mais j'espère que ce n'était pas trop long pour vous ? Les étapes du rêve était un peu obligatoire. Car vous l'aurez compris, si je dois faire un flash-back maintenant, je le ferais via les rêves d'Alfred. Et en fait ça change rien: c'était un flash-back et il faut quand même expliquer certaines choses. Je veux dire: Je vais pas précipiter les choses donc il fallait que je montre à la fois ce qui était normal dans sa vie et les divers changements.<strong>

**Par contre peut-être qu'on va se demander ce qu'il m'a prit en écrivant la scène révélant ce qu'il y a dans la pièce. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je trouvais ça bizarre et je n'étais même pas sûr que ça avait du sens (au pire c'est de la magie mais bon). Donc en fait, l'idée m'est venue pendant que je réfléchissais aux raisons de Gilbert ou un truc du genre. Il était entre 3h et 5h du mat donc à un moment donné je fixait mon écran (J'avais des idées pour écrire mais mon attention partait quand même. Comme d'habitude quoi) et puis l'image m'est venue en tête ^^**

**Pour le rythme, j'espère encore une fois que ce n'est pas trop lent parce que pour moi, c'est juste parfait. Vous avez votre cliffhanger à nouveau (Je ne me suis pas arrêtée à « J'ai trouvé un moyen pour que tu te souviennes de moi » car CE genre de cliffhanger est ennuyeux. Surtout que je suis sûre qu'avec un peu de réflexion, n'importe qui aurait pu trouver le moyen de sortir Matthew de son rêve. Alors ici, même si c'est évident qu'il va bien, vous pouvez au moins imaginer ce qui va se passer pendant que moi j'ai un bon début de chapitre ^^ )**

**Alors, Mattie ! *Se tourne vers lui et voit qu'il porte toujours le chat* Ça va ? ^^**

**Matthew : Eh ? E-Euh… Oui. M-Mais… Où est Alfred ? Je pensais qu'il serait déjà en train de se plaindre, depuis le temps ?**

**Tori : Oh, il s'est déjà plaint auprès de moi ^^**

**Matthew : A-Ah ? Alors où est-il ? *Regarde autour***

**(Voix étouffée d')Alfred: Laisse-moi sortir ! Tu ne peux pas enfermer le héros juste comme ça ! Donne-moi au moins des hamburgers ! Je n'en ai pas mangé depuis trois jours par ta faute !**

**Tori : Iyaaaaaaaaaaaada ! *Sourit* Il va bien t'inquiète. Alors, prêt à y aller ?**

**Matthew : *Est pas sûr de ce qu'il doit faire mais regarde les lecteurs * _P-Please, tell us what you thought of this chapter ? Until very soon…_ (S-S'il vous plaît, dites-nous ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? À très bientôt…)**


	5. Chapter 5: Entre oublier et confondre

**Je trouve ça marrant comme il est dur de se mettre à écrire d'habitude et pourtant moi je n'arrive pas à lâcher. Alors je me dit que je vais arrêter et puis « Ah, mais il me reste encore quatre jours… » (Pour le moment c'est le temps qu'il me reste chez ma grand-mère oui. Sinon ça change en fonction des jours/SBAFF/). Alors je me dis que c'est long puis je sais pas pourquoi après je me dis que c'est cours… Ah, vivement la fin des vacances… Pas que j'aime pas les vacances ou que je préfère l'école mais… je m'ennuie. En plus j'ai des problèmes de sommeil pendant les vacances… **

**Oh et apparemment hier c'était le nouvel an/SBAFF/ (Hier pour moi, pas pour vous. Quand j'aurais publié ce chapitre, on sera sûrement déjà en mai). Alors pendant que ma mère et mes sœurs étaient à Funchal, mon père et sa copine en train de faire je sais pas quoi et tous mes amis pareils, moi j'essayais de dormir mais soit mon gsm me faisait chier soit des connards dans la rues mettaient leur putain de musique super méga fort avant de l'arrêter et de la remettre encore une fois super fort. Putain on est en pleine campagne, ok, mais y a des gens qui vivent ici ! *Soupir d'exaspération* J'avais envie de les buter mais j'ai lu une fanfic avant de me mettre à écrire le chapitre précédent.**

**Donc, vous souhaiter bonne année n'est pas utile et en plus j'en ai complètement rien à foutre de passer à une nouvelle année. Enfin non. Techniquement j'm'en préoccupe. Mais vers minuit je suis genre « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? ».**

**En tout cas, à propos des chapitres et des personnages. Je ne sais pas comment m'organiser avec Arthur. Je pense tout le temps à son côté pirate mais dans son dialogue avec Alfred je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de montrer un quelconque côté cruel ou sadique. J'ai vérifié (Juste à l'instant) et le dialogue est vraiment trop court. Et non je ne peux pas l'allonger où ils se mettraient à raconter n'importe quoi et ça deviendrait ridicule.**

**Prussia : Ke se se se ! Je crois que c'est à moi de lancer la lecture maintenant !**

**Tori : Eh ? Comment as-tu su que ce serait toi ?**

**Prussia : Je ne le savais pas *Hausse les épaules* *Sourit* Mais je pensais que ce serait bien d'avoir mon tour après Birdie ! *Passe un bras autour de son épaule***

**Matthew : *Rougis* A-Au fait… Où est Alfred depuis le dernier chapitre ?**

**(Voix étouffée d')Alfred : Pourquoi je suis toujours coincé ici ?!**

**Tori : *Ignore* _Dunno_… *Hausse les épaules (Lino je te laisse l'allemand de cette note x'D Lino: Je sais pas tout dire en allemand oi ! J'en suis à ma troisième année ! Je sais dire plein de trucs mais j'ai jamais appris à dire ça... Tiens je demanderais à ma prof demain. En gros j'écris tout ça pour rien, vu que je la terminerais demain. Bref. Je recommencerais à écrire ici demain. Voilà.)***

**Prussia : Ganz gleich ! Solange ich hier bin, ihr musst ihn nicht ! Dann weiter ! Ich will sehen, ob Birdie geht es gut ! (Lino : Hehehe, j'ai réussi à traduire cette phrase presque toute seule, au final ! ^^ ~ … Vous voulez la traduction ? Ja ja, keine Problem, moment. « Peu importe ! Tant que je suis là, vous n'avez pas besoin de lui ! Alors continuons ! Je veux voir si Birdie va bien !» ^^ Linoa, toujours à votre service/POÊLE/... Elizaveta?!Tori : C'est le bordel je trouve…)**

**Matthew : *Rougit***

**Chapitre 5: Entre oublier sa vie et la confondre, il y a une nette différence, non ?**

Étaient-ils vraiment en pleine après-midi ? Le ciel était gris sombre, recouvert de nuages. La pluie semblait prête à tomber. Mais c'était normal en Angleterre non ? Alors finalement, il serait capable de croire qu'il était passé midi. Que cela faisait déjà quelques heures que sont frère était endormi. Qu'Arthur partait dans deux jours.

Alfred avait demandé à Gilbert le chemin pour se rendre au port et Ludwig, qui avait finit par se réveiller à cause de tout le boucan, lui avait proposé de l'y accompagner plus tard (Après avoir mangé, en prenant son temps quoi). Pas qu'il n'était pas anxieux à propos de son frère, mais il avait besoin de prendre l'air (**Tori:** Et oui, les ports parce qu'il espérait avoir une chance de croiser Artie. **Arthur: **C'est Arthur). Après tout qui ne s'inquiéterait pas en sachant que son frère est inconscient et qu'il n'existe aucun moyen de vérifier son état ? Ah tiens, son état lui faisait penser au coma.

Il soupira. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose lui aussi. L'esprit lui avait dit qu'il y avait un moment où il ne pourrait plus intervenir (enfin il avait essayé de le dire puisque Alfred l'avait interrompu). C'était donc ce genre de moment ? Il devait juste… attendre, c'était ça ? Ce n'était pas très digne d'un héro.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'esprit ne venait-il pas lui parler alors qu'il menaçait de lui enlever l'un de ses… enfin alors qu'il était sur le point de reprendre l'un de ses amis. C'était étrange. D'habitude, le vilain venait toujours embêter le héro en disant « Tu ne vas pas gagner ! J'ai toujours quelque chose en réserve ! » Et tout le tra la la qui allait avec.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le pied d'Alfred se mit à taper nerveusement le sol. Si ça se trouve, étant donné qu'il était dans la réalité, le vilain était moins provocateur et, parce qu'il savait sa victoire gagnée d'avance, il ne perdait pas son temps à l'énerver. Juste lui expliquer certaines choses. C'était pour ça que l'esprit ne s'était pas encore énervé.

Alfred fronça les sourcils alors qu'il commençait à se ronger la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'était pas bon. Plus il pensait au problème qu'il lui était posé, plus il avait du mal à se calmer. En fait ça empirait à la place ! Et si Matthew ne sortait pas de son rêve ? Que ferait-il ?!

_- __What are you doing here, lad ? _(Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, gamin ?)

La voix qu'il entendit au-dessus de ses pensées (qui commençaient à sérieusement s'apparenter à du brouhaha) surprit Alfred. Pas seulement parce qu'elle avait trouvé son chemin jusqu'à son oreille et l'avait arraché à ses pensées, non. Parce qu'il connaissait cette voix et son accent anglais.

- Arthur ? Dit-il en tournant la tête, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Juste à quelques pas de lui se trouvait l'anglais, habillé évidemment en pirate, l'expression calme qu'il portait habituellement. Une expression qu'il portait même à son époque et dans son monde. Mais il y avait quelque chose de sombre derrière cette expression. Un peu comme une aura derrière lui. Enfin il décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper. Il ne saurait pas juste en essayant.

- Qui d'autre, _lad_ ?

- Je ne sais pas, n'importe qui (Il haussa les épaules). On est en Angleterre alors des accents comme le tien, y en a partout. Arrête de m'appeler « _Lad _», protesta enfantinement Alfred. J'ai un nom tu sais !

- Dans ce cas j'ai dû l'oublier.

- _Meanie__…_ Continua Alfred avec sa voix d'enfant.

L'anglais ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'Alfred. Il y eu un long silence durant lequel ce dernier avait presque envie de dire « On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir », juste pour le plaisir de lancer une conversation. Mais il savait que ça ne servirait qu'à faire une fois de plus tomber la conversation et repartir dans un silence encore plus étrange.

- En parlant d'accent, commença alors Arthur. Je n'en ai jamais entendu un comme le tiens. D'où viens-tu ? À moins que dans ton futur, les pays n'existent plus ?

- Non non ils ex-, Alfred fit un énorme bond et un grand sourire flasha (**Tori: **Je sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose mais j'avais envie d'écrire ça. **Lino:** Et t'avais apparemment envie de mettre 'pays' au féminin... Heureusement que je suis là ! ***Air fier* ****Tori: **Tu crois que j'ai pris un détecteur de faute pour quoi ?**/SBAFF/**) sur son visage. Tu veux dire que tu me crois ?!

Le pirate acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et laissa passer un fin sourire, ce qui rendit encore plus heureux Alfred. S'il arrivait déjà à faire sourire Arthur alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, alors il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de le voir être froid avec lui ou agir comme s'il était un parfait étranger. (**Tori:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une raison au comportement actuel d'Arthur) Même s'il savait qu'il était malgré tout un parfait étranger aux yeux d'Arthur. Et cette pensée le rendait triste.

Même s'il n'allait pas le lui montrer.

- Oui, je te crois, _lad_.

Cette fois-ci par contre, le « _lad _» fut plus provocateur et Alfred feignit d'être irrité, bien qu'il fut plutôt amusé et ne resta pas très longtemps figé sur cette expression. Après tout, Arthur le croyait, et maintenant il était curieux.

- Dis, si tu me crois…

Il ne savait comment finir mais apparemment, l'homme en face de lui comprit malgré tout, au vu de la réponse qu'il lui donna.

- _Yes_. J'accepte que tu montes sur mon navire.

- Cool ! _Thanks_, Artie !

Son sourire était encore plus grand d'habitude. Marianne l'avait rassuré en disant qu'il allait accepter et il avait été pas mal convaincu mais avoir la confirmation de la personne concernée était encore meilleur ! Tiens d'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas revu Marianne…

- _It's Arthur_, Le rectifia celui-ci (mais Alfred ne lui prêta aucune attention)

Alfred s'arrêta en se rendant compte qu'il devait demander l'autorisation pour les trois autres. Enfin, logiquement, il avait de bonnes raisons donc… Voilà quoi… Malgré tout, il craignait la réaction de l'anglais. Surtout sachant qu'il devrait également lui parler des nations avec lesquelles il s'entendait moins bien… et avec qui il ne s'entendrait pas même dans ce monde.

- Dis, Artie… à propos des amis dont je t'ai à peine parlé…

Aussitôt, le visage d'Arthur s'assombrit et il fronça les sourcils.

- _What ?_ Ne me dis pas que tu les as trouvés et que tu n'as plus besoin de mon aide ?!

- Um… _No, not exactly… (_Non, pas exactement)

L'un de ses sourcils se haussa légèrement, sans comprendre. Alfred décida d'ignorer (ce qui n'était pas dur vu qu'en fait son attention était ailleurs) et continua, toujours un peu hésitant.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… J'en ai retrouvé quelques uns, en fait.

- Quelques uns ? Combien de personnes cherches-tu ?

Alfred savait qu'il paraissait stupide lorsqu'il leva ses mains et commença à compter les noms sur ses doigts, mais il évita tout regard, fixant uniquement ses mains.

- Il y en a (**Tori:** ***Sort ses mains* *Puis se rappelle qu'elle a eu l'occasion de compter les personnage il y a pas si longtemps***) onze, en tout. Avec moi douze (**Tori :** Et il n'y a que cinq couples, je sais). En fait tu es compté là-dedans.

- Je m'en doutais.

- _Wh-What ?!_ Tu t'en doutais ?!

Cette fois-ci, Arthur haussa les sourcils et lui servit un sourire moqueur.

- C'était plutôt évident que tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je croyais aux… fées si tu ne me connaissais pas.

Peut-être que ce n'était que lui, mais Arthur semblait avoir eu du mal à accepter le fait qu'il croyait aux fées (enfin l'avouer à Alfred). Pourtant, en tant que nation, il avait plutôt l'habitude de tenter de prouver aux autres que ses amis imaginaires (Plus si imaginaires que ça pour Alfred) existaient… Il se demandait pourquoi…

Mais il fut encore plus concerné lorsqu'il vit le plus âgé froncer les sourcils.

- Mais comment saurais-tu ça si on ne s'est jamais rencontré auparavant. Non… Pourquoi fais-je partie d'une liste d'amis quand je suis certain de ne jamais t'avoir vu de toute ma vie ?

Alfred se sentit soudainement nerveux. Cherchant une explication, il se gratta inconsciemment le dos du cou. Trouver une excuse, trouver une excuse… Il ne savait pas !

- En fait… C'est… Euh… Tu sais…

- Oui… ?

Il était fichu. Il le savait. S'il ne venait pas avec la vérité ou une très bonne excuse, Arthur déciderait sûrement de retirer son accord concernant le navire. Et si ses amis se trouvaient en mer (Car c'était probablement le cas d'Antonio, Francis ou Ivan) ou dans une autre ville (Sans doute pour les jumeaux Vargas, Kiku, Yao ou l'un des trois précédents s'il s'étaient arrêtés. En gros, un peu tout le monde. **Lino :** JE T'EN SUPPLIE, RETIENS LE FAIT QU'IL N'Y A PAS DE U DANS VARGAS ! **Tori: **Mon clavier est un rebelle dans l'âme), alors il n'avait aucun moyen de les revoir. Et puis, il perdrait toute sa confiance et il ne restait que deux jours.

- _Sorry_. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Tu sais, j'ai un peur des conséquences que ça pourrait avoir… (Il vit aussitôt les sourcils d'Arthur se froncer encore plus et l'interrompit lorsqu'il voulu parler) Mais ! Je t'assure que ce n'est pas comme si je cachais quelque chose de grave !

Évidemment, Arthur attendait la suite pendant qu'Alfred cherchait ses mots. Il semblait avoir comprit qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire mais n'était pas pour autant patient, ce qui mit Alfred sur ses nerfs. La situation était stressante Il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer. Il n'allait pas sortir indemne de cette conversation, si ?

- En fait, j'ai quelque chose à faire. Cela inclut retrouver mes amis, quelques rêves et… (il lâcha un soupir) quelques secrets ? Je compte rentrer une fois cette chose faite. Mais je n'ai aucune idée exacte de comment m'y prendre. C'est pour ça que je n'ose pas tout te dire. Mais ! Une fois que j'y serai arrivé, je te promet que tu sauras tout !

Il regarda Arthur un long moment. Celui-ci semblait considérer la situation. Au moins, il n'avait pas dit non, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le seul moyen pour lui de se rassurer.

- Bien. Et tu as intérêt à avoir raison. Si tu t'enfuis ou me trahis, je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer.

N'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'Arthur était sincère. N'importe qui sauf Alfred, qui se contenta de rire, pensant simplement qu'il blaguait, comme dans son époque. … Du moins, il pensa les premières secondes, lorsque l'expression de son… ami (?) durcit. Son rire fut perturbé par sa surprise, avant de mourir dans le vent, apparemment devenu plus fort.

Une fois de plus, il y eu un long silence. Arthur attendait une réponse claire et Alfred avait perdu sa capacité à former des pensées claires. Lorsqu'il y arriva (plus ou moins), il remarqua d'abord à quel point les yeux d'Arthur étaient sombres. Ils luisaient avec quelque chose qu'Alfred n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

S'il s'était trouvé dans une salle de cinéma ou derrière un écran, il aurait appelé cette situation soit « mystérieuse », soit « effrayante ». Il était toujours en train de débattre là-dessus. Encore une fois, l'endroit autour de lui était devenu complètement gris et les yeux menaçants du pirate étaient de la seule couleur qui ressortait. Un vert sombre mais perçant.

Alfred déglutit. Oui. Arthur pouvait le tuer. N'importe quand. Et il vivrait sans problème avec. Parce qu'il était un pirate. Parce que pour lui, la personne assise juste en face était un parfait étranger. Comprenant parfaitement sa situation, il hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas.

- Oui. J'ai compris, Arthur.

- Bien, _lad_. Heureux de l'apprendre.

Sur ces mots, Alfred n'avait rien à répondre et Arthur partit, le laissant seul sur son banc alors que les gouttes commençaient à tomber doucement. Il était tellement stupide. Sa théorie fut juste: il n'était pas sortit indemne de cette discussion.

Il lâcha un énorme soupir (**Tori:** Juste ce que je viens de faire quoi. Je m'ennuie et suis encore plus distraite que d'habitude. En plus faut avouer que j'écris pas des trucs joyeux, même si après je suis plutôt « Ça me fait plaisir d'écrire des trucs sombres ») et plaça son visage dans ses mains alors que toute sa tension le quittait, remplacée par ce qui s'apparentait à de la dépression. Maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait c'était du calme, personne autour de lui, et, surtout, dormir. S'il y arrivait bien sûr.

Mais il lui fallait rentrer et il le savait. Il se força à se lever. Ses vêtements commençaient à être trempés mais, contrairement aux autres habitants, ça ne lui fit pas grand-chose. Il se demanda un instant où était Ludwig mais il se dit qu'il était sûrement déjà rentré et s'attendait à ce que l'américain retrouve son chemin. Et à rentrer dès qu'il commençait à pleuvoir mais ça, c'était déjà raté.

À sa grande surprise, Gilbert se trouvait juste devant la maison (Là où il pouvait être à l'abri de la pluie, même si l'espace qu'il avait était…). Il devina que soit il attendait son frère, soit lui. Et vu le regard que lui lança l'albinos, Alfred comprit qu'il s'agissait de lui.

- _Mein gott !_ Tu es complètement trempé ! Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas dépêché de rentrer ?!

- _Yeah yeah, mom_. J'ai compris alors calme-toi.

C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait répondre en ce moment. Et encore, le demi-sourire qu'il avait forcé fut peu convaincant par rapport aux éternuements qui suivirent aussitôt. Il reverrait son jeu d'acteur plus tard.

- _Dummkopf !_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si tu tombes malade demain ?!

- Je ne tombe jamais malade. Je suis un héro après tout ! Je suis fort et résistant alors j'irais bien ! Je suis juste fatigué…

- Ouais, et tu n'as rien dans la tête. Dans ce cas tu iras bien ! Les idiots ne tombent jamais malade !

- _Hey !_ Ce n'est pas sympa tu sais ?!

- _Ganz gleich _(Peu importe). Si tu as le temps de te plaindre, rentre plutôt à l'intérieur !

Alfred voulu répliquer quelque chose mais ferma sa bouche à peine qu'il l'avait-il ouverte. Il connaissait mieux que de se plaindre lorsque quelqu'un s'occupait de lui (aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître étant donné tout ce qu'il lui avait dit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré) et décida de simplement rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, en revanche, il ne put contenir sa curiosité.

- _So_, pourquoi m'attendais-tu ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu serais avec Matthew.

- _Ich war mit ihn_. (**Lino:** Difficile à comprendre ?) Mais West est rentré alors qu'il commençait à pleuvoir. Alors je suis venu t'attendre et l'ai laissé me remplacer…

- Quoi, ria Alfred, tu t'es inquiété pour moi ?

- _Ja_. Maintenant enlève tes vêtements, je vais t'en apporter d'autres.

Sur ces mots, Gilbert sortit de la pièce et l'américain se retrouva à fixer la porte. Avec un soupir, il commença à enlevé son t-shirt et pantalon et s'assit dans le fauteuil, ramenant la couette sur lui. Même si son confort actuel n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait d'habitude, il était déjà mieux que dans ses vêtements mouillés.

- Voilà, dit l'albinos lorsqu'il revint. Change-toi.

Alfred prit aussitôt les vêtements mais, ne voulant ni quitter le fauteuil ni la couette (parce qu'il avait réussit à s'installer sans avoir froid), il tendit simplement le bras, obligeant l'autre à s'avancer, et les enfila par-dessous la couette.

- Tes vêtements prendrons du temps à sécher, vu qu'il ne fera pas assez chaud. Demain matin ils seront sans doute toujours mouillés.

L'américain acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, l'esprit ailleurs et Gilbert prit ses vêtements, n'ayant rien de plus à dire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque le contenu de la poche du pantalon d'Alfred.

- Des clés ? Demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil alors qu'il relevait la tête vers Alfred.

- Mh ? _What ?_

Ses yeux tombèrent aussitôt sur le trousseau de clé et il lui fallu un instant pour se rappeler qu'il s'agissait des clés du manoir de Marianne. Qui, maintenant qu'il y pensait, faisait vachement abandonnée. Finalement, peut-être qu'il avait vraiment un fan... Non. Non, il avait changé d'avis. Ce n'était pas un fantôme !

- Ah, oui, répondit-il en regardant Gilbert. Ce sont les clés du manoir. Je les ai mis sans réfléchir dans ma poche, apparemment.

- Oh, donc c'était lorsque tu as rencontré Birdie ?

Alfred acquiesça et Gil s'assit à côté de lui, se permettant de prendre un peu de couette.

- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il t'ait fait confiance en te rencontrant dans un tel endroit.

_Je ne peux pas le croire non plus_, pensa Alfred.

Après tout, plus que de l'avoir rencontré dans un tel endroit, il avait prononcé son nom dans son sommeil (Ce qui, personnellement, l'aurait plutôt fait flipper et s'enfuir en courant…) et raconté une histoire à propos de gens ne se rappelant pas de lui (Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu mentir. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait cherché une explication).

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se fierait à son instinct comme ça. Parce que, si j'ai bien compris son histoire, il était rentré, s'était fait poursuivre jusque dans un placard qui était fermé mais s'est ouvert tout seul après. Ensuite, quand Marianne et moi-

- Attends, l'interrompit évidemment Gilbert. Marianne et toi ?

- Oui. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un appelé Marianne. Bah, je ne peux pas dire si c'est la même Marianne, mais elle me semblait humaine à moi.

- Peut-être que tu t'es simplement trompé…

Alfred haussa simplement les épaules. _How would I know ?_ (Comment le saurais-je ?)

- _Anyway_, Marianne et moi avons entendu du bruit lorsque nous étions dans la cuisine alors nous sommes monté. Elle avait les clés sur elle et a ouvert la porte mais comme il faisait noir, elle est allés chercher des bougies. C'est l'une des choses pour lesquelles je n'arrive pas à comprendre la confiance de Matthew. Je veux dire: Il nous est passé sous le nez et tout… Apparemment, c'est là qu'il a trouvé Kumajiro aussi.

Gilbert hocha la tête de haut en bas pour montrer qu'il suivait. Alfred frotta ses yeux qui commençaient à s'endormir. Il se tourna vers l'homme assis à côté de lui et continua.

- Il a voulu partir mais la porte était fermée. En nous entendant descendre, il s'est caché et a compris que l'un de nous avait les clés. Alors il s'est caché jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que nous étions endormi. Il a essayé la première chambre et donc s'est retrouvé dans la mienne. Mais… (Il hésita un moment à lui parler de son rêve, avant de décider qu'il le prendrait pour un fou) il est tombé sur mon lit et m'a réveillé. Alors on a discuté, en gros, et même si j'ai dit des choses bizarres, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance.

- C'est encore plus étrange, soupira Gilbert. _Ich verstehe nicht_. (**Lino:** «Je ne comprends pas».)

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, Alfred ne sachant que répondre. Il aurait pu dire que lui non plus mais ça n'allait rien changer. L'albinos n'aurait rien à répondre et en plus, il l'avait déjà dit.

- Je ne comprends pas mais je te fais confiance uniquement à cause de Birdie.

- Je sais.

- Mais tu sais… Je commence à penser sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance.

Alfred releva la tête vers lui, surpris.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Après tout, je ne connais pas vraiment. Mais je pense que si tu avais eu l'occasion de faire un truc louche, tu l'aurais fait depuis longtemps…

Normalement, Alfred aurait tenté de répondre quelque chose mais lorsqu'il vit l'albinos froncer les sourcils, il comprit que celui-ci n'avait pas encore fini de parler.

- Enfin il faut admettre que lorsque tu es monté jusque dans la pièce, même si c'était dans ton sommeil, j'ai eu énormément de doutes sur toi. Mais encore une fois, Birdie te faisait toujours confiance. Et puis, tu n'as rien fait de cette information n'est-ce pas ? (Il regarda Alfred droit dans les yeux, menaçant) Comme dire à quelqu'un que c'était moi qui l'avait fait… Par exemple.

- Non, répondit l'autre avec un mouvement de la tête pour accompagner sa réponse.

- Ok. Je veux bien te croire et essayer d'être ton ami. Si Birdie se réveille sans problème, alors je suis d'accord pour ne plus te voir comme un étranger.

Alfred lâcha un grand sourire mais grimaça légèrement au mot « étranger ». C'était ainsi qu'Arthur le voyait. Que Mattie le voyait, que tous les autres le verraient. Et c'était comme ça que certains d'entre eux se verront. Il en avait déjà marre. Si cela continuait ainsi, il finirait par avoir envie de voir Francis ou Ivan. Et si cela devait arriver, alors il aurait sûrement pété les plombs depuis longtemps. Il sentait la fatigue l'envahir.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Gil, apparemment ayant remarqué la grimace.

-_ Yeah…_ _Well…_ Tu sais, je l'ai dit à Matthew mais… La plupart de mes amis… Si pas la totalité… Ne se souviennent pas de moi…

- C'est le cas du capitaine Kirkland ? Demanda Gilbert doucement (Un ton qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre venant de lui).

Lentement, l'américain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est juste un pirate ! À tous les coups il préférait simplement penser à des trésors !

- Je ne pense pas… que ce soit le cas. C'est plus compliqué et de toute façon, tu comprendras un jour (Sa propre phrase le fit rire, pensant qu'en tant que nation, Gilbert était plus âgé que lui).

- Et ? Qu'est-ce qui te déranges tant que ça ?

Alfred fronça les sourcils, confus. N'était-ce pas évident ? Ça le dérangeait que quelqu'un à qui il tient énormément (En tant qu'ami évidemment) ne se rappelait pas de lui. Pourtant, Gilbert lui demandait ce qui le dérangeait… Ah, et il souriait maintenant, l'énervant au passage, bien sûr.

- S'il ne se souvient pas de toi, tu n'as qu'à le faire se rappeler ! C'est simple !

Pendant un moment, Alfred perdit la parole. Pourquoi il n'y avait pensé plus tôt ?! Il était un idiot ! D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, il arrivait toujours à rester positif et jouer les héro alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé abattre ?! Il lâcha un énorme sourire.

- Oui ! Merci, Gil !

- De rien, ma géniale personne ne pouvait simplement laisser quelqu'un déprimer sans véritable raison ! (**Lino:** J'ai l'impression que toi aussi Tori, sauf que tu le voies différemment**/SBAFF/ ****Tori: **Quoi, moi en tant qu'auteure, que Gil ou qu'Alfred ? **X'D *En fait a sûrement rien compris***)

Alfred pouffa légèrement. C'était vraiment Gilbert. Ils laissèrent un silence s'installer mais cette fois, plus confortable. Peut-être l'albinos ne se souvenait-il toujours pas de lui, mais au moins ils avaient réussi à s'entendre à nouveau. Et le silence dura jusqu'à ce qu'Alfred lâche un énorme bâillement.

- Je vais voir Birdie. Alors toi tu n'as qu'à dormir. J'ai l'impression que tu en as besoin. Enfin, si tu veux manger un petit peu avant, i manger là-bas (Gilbert s'était levé et pointait la cuisine du doigt).

L'albinos ne perdit pas de temps à vérifier si l'autre avait compris ou non et se dirigea simplement vers la chambre de Matthew, ouvrant puis fermant la porte du salon (**Tori:** Sans blague nan ?). Alfred resta où il était jusqu'à ce qu'il n'entende plus les pas de l'autre.

Mais quitter la couette lui semblait une très mauvaise idée. S'il se levait, même pour manger, il perdrait tout son confort et toute la chaleur qu'il avait pu amasser. Il faisait froid dehors, il le savait. Et les trous dans les murs auraient vite fait de donner un moyen au froid de s'engouffrer et il ne pourrait plus s'endormir car il serait gelé.

- Bah tant pis. Je serais affamé demain mais je n'aurais qu'à manger deux fois plus ! (**Tori:** Bien sûr, bien sûr… T'as la solution à tout Alfred)

Sur ce, Alfred se coucha et s'endormit, inconscient de l'intrusion qui se déroula au même moment où ses doux rêves commençaient…

***.*.***

_C'était stupide, Matthew. Je t'avais fait un cadeau. Pourquoi l'avoir détruit ?_

Matthew se retourna aussitôt, mais il ne vit rien. Ni derrière lui, ni devant. Lorsqu'il regarda sur les côtés, il rencontra ce même noir qui s'étendait à l'infini (Ou peut-être pas, il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir). Pour une quelconque raison, quelque chose dans son esprit tiqua, pensant que c'était incroyablement cliché (**Tori: **Pas ma faute. Comment suis-je censée représenter ce genre de choses se passant dans l'esprit ? … Enfin ce n'est que le début mais-**Arthur: **Passons à la suite ***Utilise la magie pour faire taire Tori***)

- Q-Qui est là ?

_Moi, Matthew. Moi._

Ce n'était définitivement pas une phrase qui aidait énormément, et il sentit son œil tiquer légèrement.

- D-Désolé… Mais… ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

_Je suis quelqu'un qui accompagne la sorcière. Alors je te connais. J'étais derrière à chaque fois que tu lui parlais, étant petit. Alors je te connais._

La réaction fut immédiate et les yeux du canadien s'agrandirent jusqu'à être complètement ronds et ses bouche ouverte en un gros ''o''. Il chercha autour de lui mais ne vit toujours rien. Était-il devenu aveugle ou bien se trouvait-il dans une pièce dépourvue de lumière ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

Une silhouette aux reflets bleus apparut. Au départ, Matthew crut qu'il voyait mal. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, les plissa et utilisa d'autres méthodes mais la silhouette en face de lui resta floue. C'était étrange… Tout ce qu'il arrivait à dire, c'est qu'elle avait l'air d'une femme.

_Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un esprit._

Un esprit ? Comme celui qu'avait mentionné Alfred ? Il n'avait dit que le mot, sans rien expliquer. Juste que celui-ci l'avait emmené ici (Enfin plutôt là où il se trouvait actuellement… plus ou moins) et rien d'autre.

- Alors… T-Tu connais mon… frère ?

Matthew sursauta lorsque l'esprit joignit ses mains et commença à émettre quelques cris de joie.

_Ooooh !Donc tu sais qu'il est ton frère !_

Au moins maintenant il avait la confirmation que ce dernier ne mentait pas (Enfin si on voulait).

- E-En fait, il m'a juste dit qu'il l'était mais… j-je le crois.

L'expression sur le visage de l'esprit changea (Il n'avait qu'une bouche mais Matthew sentait, en quelque sorte, son humeur). Si, juste un instant auparavant il avait été heureux, alors maintenant il était… menaçant. Matthew ne put s'empêcher de frissonner et de se cacher le visage dans Kumajiro. … Avant de se rappeler qu'il avait déchiré en deux parties son ours en peluche.

_C'est ennuyeux ! Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse !_

Le son de la voix fut un peu trop fort au goût du canadien mais il prit une grande inspiration et regarda l'esprit.

- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Où sommes-nous d'abord ?

_Parce que ton frère n'est pas aussi stupide que je le croyais. Parce que tu as décidé de le croire alors qu'il racontait n'importe quoi. Nous sommes là où se trouve la réponse que vous cherchez tous les deux._

- Ç-Ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup…

_Ton frère veut que tu te souviennes_, Réexpliqua l'esprit._ Et parce que tu veux la même chose, tu t'es retrouvé ici._

« Oh » fut la seule réponse de Matthew. Après tout, qu'était-il censé répondre d'autre ? L'explication n'était pas finie si ?

_Mais, briser la seule chose qui te soit arrivé de bien, sans la moindre hésitation… Tu es idiot ou quoi ?!_

- Non, je faisais simplement confiance à Alfred.

L'esprit grogna, visiblement énervé par la réponse.

_Bien. Tu sais quoi ? Apprécie ton séjour…_

Matthew voulut demander des explications mais l'esprit disparut et le noir autour de lui commença à prendre des formes. D'abord floues, puis de plus en plus précises. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse l'endroit. L'endroit où il vivait avec Gilbert et Ludwig. L'endroit où il avait vécu avec la sorcière.

_- Donc c'est là que tu te cachais ?_

Au son de cette voix qu'il détestait, Matthew se retourna et vit la sorcière. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Il se rendit compte que malgré le fait qu'il ait grandit ces dernières années, il devait pourtant lever la tête pour la voir. Ou plutôt, voir sa forme floue. Une minute, depuis quand était-elle floue ? Non, plus important encore: Pourquoi était-il redevenu un enfant ?!

Les paroles d'Alfred lui revinrent en tête. Il lui avait demandé ce qu'était la « chose ». Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voyait pas son visage. Mais comment Alfred aurait-il pu « voir » la sorcière ? C'était impossible, s'il était d'un autre monde, alors il n'aurait jamais pu la rencontrer. Encore moins en un nuit. Surtout s'il avait dormi.

_- Voyons, tu as autre à faire que de rester là non ?!_

Sans comprendre, Matthew pencha la tête sur le côté. Quelque chose lui échappait mais il ne savait quoi exactement. Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il ne prêta aucune attention à ce qui normalement était la source de ses pires cauchemars (**Tori:** Comme quoi la réflexion peut emporter loin…).

_- Va nourrir le prisonnier ! Tu as insisté pour qu'il soit en vie non ? Alors vas-y !_

Matthew sursauta en comprenant sa situation. Il courut dans la cuisine et se précipita vers l'endroit où était enfermé Gilbert. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais grandi. Ou qu'il avait été projeté à nouveau dans le passé, ce qui lui semblait déjà plus probable. Donnant simplement son repas à l'albinos, il regarda autour de lui.

La pièce était toujours aussi petite et sombre, comme il s'en rappelait. D'ailleurs, même dans son présent elle n'avait pas changée. Même s'ils l'avaient aménagée. Même si Gilbert refusait toujours d'y mettre les pieds. Au moins, Ludwig avait trouvé un moyen d'échapper à son frère parfois (il fallait l'avouer), un peu trop bruyant.

_- Ah enfin ! Je commençais à croire que cette chose avait menti et que vous alliez tuer ma géniale personne !_

- L-La sorcière n'est pas aussi cruelle, tu sais ? Répondit machinalement Matthew.

_- Pas cruelle ?! Donne-moi des preuves ne l'est pas._

- Donne-moi des preuves qu'elle l'est.

Cette scène, il la connaissait. La première fois qu'il avait donné sa nourriture Gilbert, ce dernier lui avait parlé. À ce moment de sa vie, l'opinion de Matthew sur la sorcière était tout sauf ce qu'il pensait actuellement. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Il n'avait que des doutes et préférait penser que la personne qui avait prit soin de loin était quelqu'un qui l'aimait profondément. Et donc, évidemment, quelqu'un de gentil.

_- Tout le monde dit qu'elle l'est ! C'est une sorcière ! Elle fait de la magie !_

- Des preuves, répéta Matthew, cette fois-ci sentant qu'elle était plus aiguë que sa voix actuelle.

Le petit Gilbert grogna mais ne répondit rien. L'autre n'ajouta rien non plus mais continua de regarder autour. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta sur la porte entrouverte, par contre, il vit la sorcière entrer dans sa pièce. Cette même pièce que l'autre Gilbert garde maintenant fermée et dont il n'ose même plus regarder la porte. Il se leva (lorsqu'il parlait avec l'albinos, il était toujours assis ou accroupi car celui-ci était toujours sur les genoux à cause des menottes aux murs) et se dirigea vers la porte, ignorant le petit Gilbert.

_- Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?! Je ne peux pas atteindre cette fichue assiette !_

_Oh, merde… _Il était occupé lui ! Levant rapidement les yeux au ciel, il se retourna et régla tout aussi vite le problème du petit Gilbert avant de sortir de la pièce (**Tori:** Oui, j'ai pensé à rajouter un truc mais je savais pas quoi donc… juste gagné trois lignes**/SBAFF/**).

Matthew allait atteindre la porte et tenter de l'ouvrit lorsqu'une voix venant de l'intérieur le fit sursauter et l'interrompit.

_- Va dormir, Matthew. Tu as sûrement besoin de sommeil._

- … Oui, Murmura Matthew, incapable de penser à autre chose.

Lorsqu'il passa devant les escaliers, le canadien pensa un moment à descendre, mais choisit finalement d'aller dans sa chambre. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer s'il désobéissait à la sorcière ? Il y avait des choses qu'il préférait éviter, et celle-ci en faisait partie.

Ainsi, les « jours » passèrent et Matthew (**Tori:** Ma touche W doit avoir un problème. Ou bien mon clavier veut vraiment écrire « Matthe » ou « Matthex ») commença à se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Plusieurs fois, il se disait qu'il avait quelque chose à faire. Mais il ne savait quoi et continua sa routine.

_- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez encore rien fait ? Juste nourri et enfermé ?_

- Je ne sais pas. La sorcière n'a rien dit.

Ça, Matthew ne l'avait jamais su. Et il aurait aimé savoir ce que la sorcière avait en tête. Mais même s'il avait posé cette question plusieurs fois, aucune réponse ne lui était jamais parvenue. Alors il avait finit par ne plus demander, puisque ça ne servait à rien.

Juste après s'être assuré que Gilbert ait mangé, il prit l'assiette et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit et posa l'assiette quelque part dans la cuisine, il ne fit pas très attention, ses yeux préférant se fixer sur son ours en peluche offert il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Matthew s'approcha du fauteuil et le prit dans ses bras.

_- Qui es-tu ?_

Celui-ci sursauta, surprit. Venait-il juste d'entendre une voix ?

_- Qui es-tu ?_

La voix venait… de l'ours en peluche ? Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais il semblait normal. Juste un ours en peluche, oui. Ce qu'il était en gros. Il attendit un petit moment mais la voit ne revint pas et Matthew décida de mettre le problème de côté et monta dormir. Il verrait plus tard (Si plus tard il y a ?).

Le lendemain, il répéta sa routine.

_- J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'avais sauvé la vie alors ce n'est pas si grave ! Tu as déjà bien assez fait !_

Matthew ne répondit rien. Il savait où cette question menait, même s'il n'était pas sûr pourquoi. À la place, il baissa la tête, comme s'il était coupable.

_- En fait, je me demande plutôt pourquoi tu m'as sauvé quand j'ai essayé de te mettre en prison. Évidemment, je comprends que tu puisses être tombé sous mon charme mais…_

Automatiquement, le canadien se mit à rougir furieusement. Non, c'était vrai qu'il était… Enfin… Non, qu'était-il en train de penser ?! Il ne disait ça que pour le taquiner, il le savait, et pourtant il se faisait avoir malgré tout. Il serra Kumajiro contre lui.

- Je… ne voulais pas que tu meures. J'essaye toujours de penser que la sorcière est gentille avec moi. Mais… j'entends ces bruits bizarres dans sa pièce…

_- Je te dis qu'elle y fait des choses cruelles ! Va voir toi-même !_

_- _Je verrais… Plus tard.

Bien qu'il sembla un peu réticent à tomber le sujet, Gilbert se mit à parler d'autre chose. Il fit plusieurs blagues (embarrassante ou juste débiles) auxquelles Matthew riait sans trop se soucier de l'endroit où il était (une sombre « cellule », avec un prisonnier et une folle à deux pièces de lui).

Lorsqu'il fut temps de partir, Matthew hésita un moment. Quelque chose en lui disait qu'il allait regretter ses actions. Mais avant même qu'il puisse décider lui-même d'y aller où non, son corps bougeait déjà hors de la pièce et se glissait vers l'endroit où se trouvait la sorcière.

Mais il s'arrêta. La porte était étrangement ouverte. D'habitude pourtant, la sorcière la laissait fermée. Mais ce qui le figea sur place fut l'ombre qu'il vit, figée sur place devant la porte entre-ouverte, une expression de terreur sur le visage. Et l'ombre ressemblait fortement à son auto-proclamé frère.

Il voulut dire quelque chose mais son esprit lui dit de ne pas regarder ce que lui montrait son imagination (Bien qu'il douta que ce soit vraiment son imagination) et de plutôt regarder dans la pièce. Il éprouva une curiosité pour ce qu'il y avait là-dedans qu'il ne pu retenir.

Et il resta figé devant la scène. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à regarder longtemps car la sorcière le repéra presque immédiatement. L'ombre juste à côté de lui disparut, en même temps que tout ce qui l'avait choqué de l'intérieur.

_- Qu'as-tu vu ?_ Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui, menaçant.

- Q-Qu'y avait-il à voir ? Répondit le garçon, s'espérant convainquant.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il le savait. Son cerveau et son corps le lui criait. Il le savait. Voir la suite ? Non, il voulait passer cette scène, ne jamais la revoir. Revoir ? Soudainement, il n'était plus certain de rien. Il souhaitait que ce moment n'ait jamais existé, au même moment où une douce voix lui disait que tout allait bien, que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Mais il sentait la douleur de ce qui était arrivé après ce moment.

La sorcière le lui avait toujours caché. Il avait commencé à avoir des doutes au fur et à mesure mais avait toujours fait comme si de rien n'était. C'était facile quelque part. Parce qu'après tout, la sorcière connaissant la magie, elle prenait toujours soin de ne pas dévoiler son secret à son protégé grâce à une illusion.

Matthew ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla en position fœtale, ne voulant rien entendre, rien voir, tout oublier.

Puis il y eu un moment de vide et quelques gouttes froides tombèrent sur ses épaules. Il arriva à remarquer qu'il pleuvait malgré son esprit perturbé et se laissa aller instinctivement contre un mur qu'il savait derrière lui. Les genoux toujours coller contre sa poitrine et les bras autours de ceux-ci, il commença à sentir le froid. Ne lui était-ce pas familier ?

Alors que cette pensée lui venait à l'esprit, il ne sentit plus les gouttes lui tomber dessus (pourtant, son était bien là). Il releva légèrement la tête et vit un homme, armé d'un parapluie.

_- Qui es-tu ?_

D'abord surprit par la question, il voulut répondre par ce qui lui semblait évident. Mais quelque chose fit surface dans sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait que son ours en peluche lui avait posé la même question. Il fit un grand sourire et répondit par ce qui lui semblait être la bonne réponse.

******* (**Tori:** Oui moi aussi ça me saoule mais je préfère une bonne fin de chapitre à un bon milieu. Vous comprendrez)

- Ouh la, Birdie ! Ça va ?!

Matthew regarda Gilbert, assis juste à côté de son lit. Il regarda autour. Quelque chose lui semblait différent maintenant. Il réalisa assez rapidement que Ludwig était là aussi…

- Où est Alfred ?

- En bas. Il était fatigué alors je l'ai laissé dormir. Pourquoi ?

Un demi-sourire qui ne parut pas très rassurant aux yeux des deux frères (Du moins, on aurait dit) se dessina sur le visage du canadien. Il se leva aussitôt, ignorant Gilbert lorsque celui-ci voulut le rattraper avant de se faire stopper par son frère.

Arrivé en bas, Matthew remarqua tout de suite le silence qui y régnait. Lentement, il ouvrit la porte et se déplaça sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'au fauteuil. Il resta là un moment, à réfléchir à son plan avec les ronflements de son frère pour seul fond.

Décidant de sa meilleure option, le canadien passa derrière, plaça ses mains en dessous de son frère et le jeta hors du fauteuil.

***.*.***

L'américain se réveilla et se redressa instantanément pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver avant qu'il n'entende le rire de Matthew juste à côté de lui. Plutôt que de se préoccuper du fait que celui-ci soit levé, il préféra se concentrer sur la douleur qu'il ressentait maintenant dans le cul (et dans le dos aussi mais bon).

- Franchement Mattie, c'était pour quoi ça ?

- Ça ? Oh, juste pour toutes les fois où on m'a confondu avec toi et que j'ai pris des attaques t'étant destinées. Et tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne fasse que ça.

Alfred allait répondre quelque chose en grognant ou gémissant comme d'habitude lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'avait dit son frère. Incrédule, les mots qu'il avait envie de dire sortirent mais pas par le bon endroit et il décida de laisser tomber. À la place, il sauta sur ses pieds, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couette, et prit son frère dans ses bras.

- Content de te revoir, Mattie ! … Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelles toujours Mattie hein ?

Matthew laissa sortir un rire léger.

- Non. Et moi aussi, content de te revoir, bro…

Ce fut la première fois qu'il fut aussi heureux depuis… eh bien, juste trois ou quatre jours, mais pour lui, ce fut une éternité.

***.*.*** (**Tori:** Désolée mais… allonger ce moment ? Comment ? À la place, appréciez plutôt la suite. Surtout toi ma chère Lino. **Lino: **YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY oui je pourrais en remettre d'autres, des A, rien que pour rallonger ton texte et parce que je suis CONTEEEEEENTE **^^ Tori: **Tant mieux **x'D**)

- Pourquoi tu avais à faire ça, _idiota _?!

- M-Mais _Fratello_ (**Tori:** « Frère » pour les idiots) ! J-Je ne plus courir !

- _Chiuldila !_ Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ah ! Caches-toi là !

Le dit « Fratello » prit son frère jumeau par le poignet et se cacha dans une ruelle, derrière plusieurs boîtes en carton (Et Dieu seul savait ce qu'ils faisaient là). Il lui fit signe de se taire, fixant ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi je dois être aussi dans la merde parce que tu voulais prendre un chat,_ coglione_ ?!

- Mais il était mignon, répondit son frère avec un sourire insouciant.

Comme pour prouver son point (Non, sûrement pour prouver son point), l'insouciant caressa la tête du chat, qui miaula de contentement et se mit à ronronner, un peu trop fort au goût de l'autre.

- Je m'en fous ! Hurla dans un murmure le premier. Éteins ce truc, _Che catzo pensi_, il va nous faire repérer ! (**Lino:** Hurla dans un murmure. Wow. T'es forte en poésie**/SBAFF/ Tori:** Poésie ? C'est juste ridicule **x'D**)

- Eh ?! L'éteindre ?! _Fratello ?_

- Dépêche-toi avant qu'on ne se fasse attraper à cause d'un stupide ronro-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Sautant directement sur ses pieds après avoir rapidement pâlit et prit une fois de plus son frère par le poignet, le relevant et l'emmenant à travers la ville, cherchant un bon endroit où être en sécurité. Sécurité, hein ? Bientôt il oublierait la réelle définition de ce mot.

Il continua de courir et jura mentalement (Même s'il autorisa les injures à sortir) en voyant son frère être si détendu. Comment faisait-il pour sourire et…

- _Che catzo _Feliciano ! Pourquoi tu chantes ?!

- Ve ?! Mais…

- _Chiuldila !_ Si tu continue de chanter, c'est inutile de courir, autant se laisser faire choper tout de suite !

Feliciano voulut répondre mais son frère le tira d'un coup, lui faisant tomber les mots de la bouche, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

Assez miraculeusement car le frère ne faisait ne faisait pas attention du tout où il allait, ils trouvèrent la parfaite cachette dans une cargaison qui leur était inconnue sans doute à tout les deux.

- _Fratello_, je veux des pâ-oomph !

Feliciano fut interrompu lorsque son frère plaqua fermement sa main contre sa bouche, lui faisant mal mais lorsqu'il essaya de protester, l'autre lui lança un regard menaçant et il se tu. … Du moins, pendant deux minutes et le frère du faire de son mieux pour ne pas lui hurler de fermer son aspirateur à pâtes.

Mais même après plusieurs minutes, il ne se passa rien et il s'autorisa à se détendre, enlevant sa main de la bouche de Feliciano. Il soupira de soulagement.

- _Fratello, _c'était amusant, on recommence ?

-_ Nei tuoi sogni,idiota !_ (Dans tes rêves !)

Sur ce, il commença à lui crier dessus, relâchant la pression, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Et au vu de la pression qu'il sentit sur son épaule juste avant de se faire emporter par le sommeil, il devina que son frère s'était lui aussi endormi. Aucun d'eux ne savait où ils se réveilleraient, mais ils n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper pour le moment… (**Tori: *Sourit*** _Buona notte… _**Jumeaux Vargas: **… ***Frissonnent* Lino: *Grande inspiration* **VARGUAS JA NAI, VARGAS DAAAAAA ! **Tori: **Gomen, je vais essayer d'empêcher mes doigts d'avoir ce tic du 'u' après un 'g'…)

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, enfin finit ! J'ai vraiment eu du mal à l'écrire vous savez ? En fait, je dois avouer n'avoir aucune idée de quoi faire Matthew. J'étais impatiente de l'écrire et donc quand j'ai pas arrêté de prolonger la partie d'Alfred, ça m'embêtait presque à la limite. Donc je suis arrivée à la partie de Matthew puis j'étais là « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant avec mon idée ? ». Donc je suis partie dans une autre idée, j'ai écris 2.204 mots (Je me disais que c'était de la merde mais que ça allait, c'était pas trop grave) puis quand j'ai eu finit le passage et que Matthew je me suis dit « Ok, y a un truc qui cloche, je dois tout recommencer ». Donc hier je me suis dit « Tant pis. Je supprime, je repars avec mon idée de base » Donc j'ai enlevé les 2.204 mots et mis dans un autre document. J'ai regardé ma page, écrit deux phrase puis me suis dit « En fait j'ai assez écrit ces cinq derniers jours donc je vais m'arrêter maintenant. Je reprendrais plus tard si j'ai une meilleure idée ou si je trouve comment faire la transition avec le moment où il 'retrouve la mémoire' ». Du coup j'ai regardé un film, suis allée dormir mais lu une fanfiction ou deux… ou trois… ou quatre en fait. Bref, je suis allée dormir à deux heures du matin, me suis levée malgré tout très tout et maintenant que vous en avez marre d'entendre parler de ma vie, je vais juste dire que j'ai joué à FE, relu des fanfics et finalement je me suis dit « En fait je veux vraiment finir mon chapitre 5. En plus j'ai promis à Lino ». (Lino : Vee, elle me l'avait promis, et moi j'ai mis beauuuucoup de temps à tout corriger et tout reeeendre~ *Se tord de gauche à droite en souriant innocemment*)<strong>

**Et finalement, j'y suis arrivée ! (Lino: Moi aussi eh, c'est pas un priviliège !/SBAFF/ Oui je dis un priviliège, comme je dis diablolique/RESBAFF/ Tori : Pourquoi mon détecteur de fautes rajoute-t-il des lettres là où il en faut pas ?)**

**D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous en avez bien marre de mon blabla ridicule (Lino: Le mien ne l'est pas moins), je dois dire que je suis contente de ce chapitre. Contente d'avoir foutu à la poubelle (à moitié) ces 2.000 mots ratés car j'ai pété un plombs. Rien n'avait de sens et y avait des trucs bizarres (je passerais à Lino… Lino: Nani nani ? ^^ BOKU WA KOKO DAYOOOO~ … Oui, on savait déjà). Bref, je suis finalement contente car en plus, j'ai pu ajouter des détails avec les discussions des petits Matthew et Gilbert.**

**Aussi, même si allonger la partie d'Alfred m'a un peu torturée, je suis contente de son dialogue avec Gilbert. Ils sont enfin amis nan ? ^^ Mais honnêtement, là où on peut voir mes difficultés à écrire ces dialogues avec Alfred, c'est lorsqu'on pense au nombre de choses à dire, comment les dires, et comment les lier. Vous voyez, Alfred était censé dire à Arthur les noms de ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Mais à cause de la tournure de la discussion, ça me paraissait impossible.**

**Pareil pour Gilbert. Je devais dire plusieurs choses et j'ai dû tourner ma phrase une dizaine de fois et prendre un bain avant de venir avec la bonne tournure. C'est compliqué les dialogues prévus…**

**Alfred : Parce que tu ne prévois pas tes dialogues d'habitude ?**

**Tori : Mh… Si, genre juste la moitié. Mais voilà quo-GYYAH ?! Comment tu t'es échappé toi ?!**

**Alfred : En fait, je cherchais un passage secret mais je suis tombé sur la porte et elle s'est ouverte toute seule ! *Rit***

**Tori : Tu t'es échappé quand ? *Hausse un sourcils***

**Alfred : Y a, euh… deux minutes ? Juste après que tu aies fini ton long discours ?**

**Tori : *Facepalm* Alfred… Cette porte était ouverte depuis le début…**

**Alfred : Vraiment ? ^^ Bah peu importe !**

**Tori : Au moins tu n'es pas le seul…**

**Alfred : *Était déjà parti sur un hamburger (Non pas littéralement)* *La regarde* Quoi ?**

**Tori : Oui, ma meilleure amie est déjà restée une minute ou deux à fixer une porte qu'il lui suffisait de pousser, juste un peu légèrement.**

**Alfred : *Se contente de rire comme d'hab***

**Tori : Sinon, pour le passage à la fin. J'avais promis à Lino de faire apparaître Lovi et Feli au chapitre 5 donc même si c'est pas exactement ce à quoi je pensais (Je pensais à un truc sérieux donc… Ou du moins raconté sérieusement), je me suis quand même amusée à écrire ce passage. (Lino: T'INQUIEEEETE, J'AI ADOREEEEE ^^ Tori : Ouais j'disais juste qu'au départ je voulais une autre atmosphère mais ça équivalait à détailler ou quoi et j'ai refusé. Et puis ça aurait pu être sérieux. Si Lovi, Feli et moi on pétait pas un câble) Je me suis demandée quoi faire dire à Feli pendant deux secondes après la deuxième cachette. Mais après deux secondes « Bah, pasta… ». Et je me suis amusée en écrivant Lovi surtout. J'ai fait des aller-retour d'un document à un autre (Celui où j'écris cette fanfic et celui où j'ai mit du vocabulaire, italien surtout, espagnol un peu, anglais pour le fun, russe pour plus tard, chinois pour plus tard aussi et japonais encore pour le fun) pour ses insultes et quand j'ai regardé son deuxième dialogues j'étais genre « Ouah, trois insultes en deux phrases ! » Même si j'ai un peu modifier pour allonger et mettre des détails. Bref. Cette note est trop longue. Ça t'allait, ma Lino ?**

**Lino : Exactement, ça m'allait parfaitement ! ^^ *Lève le pouce* Good job ! Tori : Eh eh eh ! Tant mieux, tant mieux ! _You made my day ! … Uh, evening ? ^^ Whatever !_ (Je peux pas traduire la première phrase. C'est une expression que je comprends mais ne peut traduire. Cherchez internet)**

**Gilbert : Il est temps pour mon incroyable personne de faire son apparition ! (Lino, encore une fois j'te laisse l'allemand ^^ Réponds pas, j'efface ça après que t'aies changé les phras-Lino: Eeeeh, je suis faible en allemand, je veux bien traduire des phrases mais des fois c'est dur T^T Pourquoi tant de haaaaaine ?! =^= [oui, même si t'effaces je réponds, au moins tu vois ma plainte OI] Tori : Baka x'D Je si t'y arrivais c'est pas grave hein x'D)**

**Tori : Ah, Gilbert ! Oui, je n'ai plus rien à dire alors tu peux fermer ce chapitre ^^**

**Gilbert : Kesesese ! Je suis sûr que vous vous demandez tous ce qui va m'arriver alors vous pouvez bien suivre cette histoire ! Kesesese ! *Regarde Tori après avoir fermer un rideau* _Na ja, ich war Awesome, nein_ ?**

**Tori : En fait Gilbert, si tu veux savoir, le prochain chapitre contiendra sûrement plus d'Alfred (accompagné par les trois autres mais bon), d'Arthur et évidemment, des jumeaux x'D. Donc pas vraiment de toi.**

**Gilbert : Eh ? _Wierklig_ ?**

**[Lino : _Ja, Wierklich... Arme Gilbert. Na, keine Problem, ja_ ? ^^ Tori : *Hausse les épaules* Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si je m'en préoccupais de toute façon…]**

**Mots : 7.****571**


	6. Chapter 6: Types de voyages

**Comme vous le savez, j'ai écris les cinq chapitre ci-dessus en cinq jours (éventuellement un sixième, si on compte mon bug du cinquième chapitre. Enfin mon arrêt de logique plutôt). Donc même si j'avais prévu de prendre mon temps pour publier, j'avais bien trop envie de continuer et me voici en train d'écrire ce fichu chapitre 6/SBAFF/**

**Je suis en tout cas contente des commentaires que j'ai reçu *A plutôt envie de se cacher en voyant la colère d'une certaine amie* et des avis positifs que j'ai de mes amies *Serre super fort Lino dans ses bras pour se calmer*. Alors sinon ben... j'espère ne pas être trop distraite par mes shimeji *A joué avec après deux lignes de notes de début de chapitre***

**Donc... A propos de tout ce qui s'est passé avant, il semblerait que certaines de mes intrigues soient plus compliquées que ce que je pensais o_o Je dis seulement plus compliquées que ce que je pensais. Après, ça dépends pour qui évidemment x'D C'est juste que ma Lino a deviné l'histoire avec Marianne tandis qu'une autre est encore à côté et Lino m'a dit que c'était pas si évident que ça, pour résumer. Et… euh… Vu les réponses que j'ai eu en demandant à l'une de mes amies « A ton avis, qui est la sorcière ? »… Je crois que je suis curieuse de si quelqu'un peut deviner avant la révélation la réponse à cette question…**

**Ludwig : Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, pouvons-nous commencer ? (Lino n'a pas corrigé le texte donc l'allemand... Je verrais bien)**

**Tori : Ok ok ^^ Cette fois-ci c'est bien toi vu qu't'es arrivé après Gilbert ^^**

**Ludwig : *Acquiesce d'un hochement de tête* Bon chapitre six.**

**Tori : *Va voir Alfred***

**Chapitre 6 : Parce qu'il existe plusieurs types de voyages.**

- Où est Kumajiro, Alfred ?

- Uh ? Oh… Désolé, il a disparu.

- Eh ? Disparu ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Alfred haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas. Lorsque Matthew s'était évanoui, il avait eu peur et s'était juste focalisé sur lui. Quelque part, il savait que ça pourrait arriver. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu déchirer Kumajiro et puis regarder Alfred et dire « Eh, je sais que je suis Canada ! », mais il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il s'évanouisse comme ça. Alors lorsqu'il avait cherché l'ours en peluche, il n'était plus là. Peut-être l'esprit l'avait-il prit ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il simplement.

- Oh, je vois…

Il y eu un moment de silence un peu étrange durant lequel Matthew sembla réfléchir.

- D-Dis… dans les noms que tu as cité, je connais Francis.

- Uh ? Mais je pensais que…

- J-Je ne te connaissais pas, d-d'accord ? Je suis désolé…

Évidemment, il aurait dû y penser. N'empêche, quelque part, c'était… bizarre. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, il ne le connaissait pas et puis, d'un coup, il avait une mémoire avec des souvenirs de lui de plus de... disons quelques centaines d'années… Pareil qu'avec Gilbert sûrement, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qui les liait dans ce monde-ci.

- Mattie…

- Alfred…

Alfred aurait voulu rire de la situation. Ils avaient parlé en même temps, s'étaient arrêtés en même temps et bien sûr, se regardaient tous les deux avec un air déterminé et avide de savoir. Sans doute. D'un bref signe de la tête, l'américain autorisa son frère à parler le premier.

- Tu sais, durant mon… inconscience, j'ai fait un rêve. Je suis revenu dans le passé. J'ai faillit oublier que j'étais dans un rêve. Mais, un peu avant d'arriver vers la fin de celui-ci, j'ai… Je crois que je t'ai vu.

- Tu… m'as vu ?

Son frère acquiesça doucement et il se mit à réfléchir. Il avait fait ce genre de rêve avec le passé de son frère dans son ce monde. Mais il ne pensait pas en faire partie lorsque Matthew rêverait… A moins qu'il ne soit retourné dans son passé mais que cette fois, il avait vu ce que lui avait fait en mode fantôme ?

- Alfred, tu sais m'expliquer n'est-ce pas ?

Grillé ! Il n'avait jamais été un bon liseur d'atmosphère (du moins de ce que disaient ceux autour de lui) comme il n'avait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas vraiment bon menteur non plus. Alors inutile de mentir n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Il se pourrait que je me sois… aventuré dans ton passé. Je crois que l'esprit me fait retourner dans le passé et donc j'ai vu… ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

L'expression de Matthew passa du choc à l'horreur sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi.

- T-T-T-Tu… Q-Q-Qu'as-tu vu ?

- Que tu volais, te faisais poursuivre (il passa le fait qu'il intervenait), que Gilbert t'as un jour poursuivit puis qu'un autre jour, en entrant, il s'est fait capturer. J'ai aussi vu la sorcière t'offrir Kumajiro évidemment. Et la dernière chose que j'ai vu…

- La pièce ?

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, toujours dégoûté de ce qu'il avait vu.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas essayé de t'éloigner ou que tu n'as pas été dégoûté de nous.

- Je savais que c'était la sorcière…

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, l'américain posa sa question suivante.

- Qui est-elle ?

Mais son frère secoua la tête, lui répondant qu'il ne savait pas. Alfred fronça les sourcils. Comment ne pouvait-il pas savoir ? Il avait passé son enfance avec elle, apparemment ! Et il y a quelques minutes encore, il avait fait un retour dans son passé. Comment…

- J-Je suis désolé, Alfred… je pense… que j'étais trop jeune et la sorcière m'est apparue un peu… floue…

Aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche d'Alfred. Qu'était-il censé dire maintenant ? Ou faire ? Il devait savoir qui était la sorcière. Elle avait fait du mal à son frère et sans doute à Gilbert. Il devait encore le prouver, mais il avait l'impression qu'il la reverrait encore dans le futur. Et pas seulement à cause de l'albinos…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Mattie. Mais je me demandais… Kumajiro t'était précieux non ?

Un léger mouvement de la tête de haut en bas.

- Pourquoi ? Si elle faisait ce genre de choses…

- C'était… Tu sais, à ce moment-là, j'espérais toujours qu'elle n'était un monstre. J-J'étais assez jeune et je ne voulais pas imaginer quelqu'un faire ce genre de chose…

Matthew semblait chercher une explication, comme s'il tentait de se justifier. Aussitôt, Alfred fit un léger hochement de tête, montrant qu'il comprenait.

- C'est pourquoi j'étais si content de la voir m'offrir un cadeau. Je me disais qu'elle avait un côté humain après tout.

- Mais… Je me suis arrêté après avoir vu cette pièce et… je crois t'avoir vu… Si tu as vu ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, comment peux-tu toujours chérir cette peluche ?

- Il est vrai qu'après avoir vu l'intérieur… Non, après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là… Mais, malgré tout, Kumajiro m'a… beaucoup aidé. Et puis, j'essayais de toujours me convaincre du côté humain de la sorcière. Cette peluche ne me rappelait pas de la sorcière, mais de son humanité.

Alfred fut surprit parce qu'il racontait. Décidément, il n'aurait pas cru son frère penser ainsi. Enfin, peut-être, mais si ça avait été lui, il aurait sûrement haït cette peluche pour le restant de ses jours. Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'entendait son frère par « ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là ? »

- Mattie ? Commença-t-il prudemment. Qu'est-il arrivé le jour où tu l'as vu ?

- Eh ?

- La sorcière t'as fait quelque chose ?! Demanda-t-il à nouveau, plus insistant.

La panique sembla prendre les yeux de son frère. Il le savait ! Ce monstre lui avait quelque chose et Matthew n'osait même pas en parler. Alors que ce dernier baissait la tête en voyant ses yeux remplis de colère, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, dévoilant un albinos et un grand blond.

- Birdie, ça va ?

Alfred ne pu retenir un grognement de frustration. Il pouvait affirmer que Gilbert avait un bon timing pour arriver aux mauvais moments. … En gros, un mauvais timing ? Perdu, il décida de ne plus y penser. Bien que la pensée que sa question resterait sans réponse ne l'aidait pas beaucoup.

- Eh ? Uh… Oui… Je vais bien. Désolé d'être partit ainsi. J'ai dû t'inquiéter… encore.

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, birdie. West m'a dit que tu avais une raison et m'a empêché de venir avant un bon moment. Alors, que s'est-il passé ?

Il y eu un moment d'hésitation. L'américain savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas tout raconter. Ils n'avaient rien pour prouver ce qu'ils savaient, et même si Matthew avait la confiance des frères Beilschmidt, ce ne serait sûrement pas suffisant. Et puis il était quasi-certain que Gilbert lui jetterait la faute…

- U-Um…

- On aurait dit que tu faisais un cauchemar, pourquoi ? Pressa l'albinos.

La tête de Matthew se releva d'un coup, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose (ce qui était sûrement le cas il ne savait juste pas quoi). Son frère tenta de comprendre mais en vain. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce à quoi l'autre pouvait penser. Surtout lorsqu'il abaissait à nouveau la tête et que son visage devenait (était-il malade ? **Tori :** Alors oui chez moi Alfred comprends juste parfois l'atmosphère. Enfin quand ça permets de nouveaux dialogues ou situations bien sûr **x)**)

- D-Dis… Gil… Tu… étais à côté de moi tout ce temps ?

Le canadien fit quelques pas en avant et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, l'albinos en fit un ou deux en retrait. Cherchant de l'aide pour comprendre la situation, Alfred regarda en direction de Ludwig, mais celui-ci avait la tête tournée vers… la cuisine ? Mais lorsqu'il regarda, il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Il ne comprendrait sûrement jamais l'allemand…

- Eh bien… Pas vraiment tout le temps. Je veux dire, il a plu et ton imbécile de frère, en admettant qu'il soit ton frère, ne revenait pas donc j'ai dû aller l'attendre devant la porte comme une maman-oiseau.

Aussitôt, Matthew regarda Alfred, qui lui lança un sourire presque moqueur mais qui se retenait de rire. Oui, exactement. Une maman-oiseau. Le terme qu'avait emprunté Gilbert était exact. Il n'aurait juste jamais pensé qu'il le dirait lui-même. Plutôt Ludwig en fait.

- C-C'est juste que… j-j'ai cru entendre une voix qui me disait que tout irait bien… C-C'était toi ?

- Um… Je doute que ce soit West, non ? Enfin, à un moment, tu… tu étais en train de remuer énormément alors…

Alfred essayait de comprendre mais il fut soudainement tiré par Ludwig et entraîné à l'extérieur sans avoir pu en placer une. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?!

- C'était pour quoi ça ?!

- Si tu n'as pas deviné où ça allait, tu es un idiot.

- Et ça allait où ? Demanda l'américain en faisant la moue.

Parfois, il avait l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un gamin (**Tori:** Au vu de tes réactions en même temps…). Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas ? Non, la question c'était plutôt… Que ne comprenait-il pas ? Lorsqu'il demandait, on le prenait toujours pour un idiot…

- Peu importe. Je suis en train de me poser la question mais… _Bruder_ m'a dit que tu avais vu la pièce. Pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? Pourquoi ne le haïs-tu pas ?

- _Well… _Je sais plus ou moins que ce n'est pas lui qui a fait ça. Alors…

- Tu le sais ? S'étonna Ludwig en haussant un sourcil. Comment ?

- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer, répondit Alfred, se disant qu'un « tu ne me croiras pas » ne l'aiderait pas.

Seul le silence lui répondit et commença à regarder autour de lui. Il vit qu'il faisait nuit… En fait, plutôt froid. Mais il était un héros et les héros pouvaient endurer le froid ! De plus, ils ne resteraient sûrement pas toute la nuit dehors… D'ailleurs, quelle heure était-il ? Depuis quand les nuits étaient aussi longues ? Pourtant il s'y connaissait en longues nuit, il faisait des grasses matinées quand il pouvait (C'est-à-dire tout le temps sauf pour les réunions où il n'avait pas le choix).

Il se mit à réfléchir à Gilbert et Matthew. Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas. Mais, en parlant de Gilbert, où était son oiseau ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis qu'il était arrivé et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il le voyait avant d'arriver ici, il était toujours avec lui.

- Au fait, où est Gilbird ?

- Uh ? Fut la première réaction de Ludwig.

Pendant un moment, il y eu encore un silence. Et la seule raison pour laquelle Alfred ne l'interrompit pas fut qu'il remarqua au moins que l'allemand réfléchissait. A quoi par contre, il n'en avait aucune idée. Il espérait seulement qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

- En ce moment, il est en « mission », comme le dirais _bruder_…

- En mission ? Quel genre de mission ?

- Oh, ce n'est pas vraiment une mission, répliqua un peu exaspéré Ludwig. Juste un échange de lettre avec un certain ami pirate.

Un ami pirate… ? Alfred se demanda qui cela pouvait être. D'habitude, Gilbert traînait avec Francis et… son nom humain était Antonio n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, il y avait peu de chance que ce soit Arthur. Après tout, il était en ville donc s'il avait voulu lui parler…

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, je crois.

Les yeux d'Alfred s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

- Antonio ?! _Dude_ c'est génial !Il faut absolument que je le voie lui aussi ! Il fait partie des personnes que je cherche !

- Pourquoi les cherches-tu ?

- Uh…

- Laisse-moi deviner… compliqué encore ?

Avec un léger hochement de tête, Alfred acquiesça. Expliquer plus en détail lui était impossible. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de cacher des choses à Ludwig (ni à personne d'autre d'ailleurs), mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors il préférait se taire.

- Désolé, dit-il malgré tout.

- Ce n'est pas grave…

***.*.***

- Merci Gilbert… Murmura Matthew encore plus bas que d'habitude.

Gilbert le regarda, se demandant pourquoi d'un coup le canadien baissait la tête (et aussi pourquoi il se sentait un peu bizarre, mais il supposa qu'il pouvait remettre ça à plus tard). Ne sachant vraiment quoi ajouter, il se contenta d'un simple « de rien », et son regard se mit à voyager autour de la pièce.

Il se figea au moment il se rendit compte que Ludwig et Alfred avaient quitté la pièce. Depuis quand ?! Il n'avait rien remarqué et maintenant, ils étaient tous les deux dans la pièce. Et puis quelque chose dans son estomac lui montrait que ça le dérangeait, même s'il ne voyait pas exactement pourquoi (**Tori:** Je suis désolée pour les gens qui aiment voir un Gilbert direct ! **x'D** J'aime juste tellement perturber mes personnages dans tellement de sens différents ! **x)** ).

- Enfin… Ce n'est pas grand-chose quoi…

Bizarrement, il sentait soudain l'irrépressible envie de parler, de combler le vide qui venait d'être laissé par les deux blonds. Et le fait que Matthew ne parlait pas tant que ça ne l'aidait pas énormément et il se retrouva très vite perdu, se demandant ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Tu sais, durant mon inconscience, j'ai eu un rêve dans lequel je retournais dans le passé.

Gilbert se figea instantanément, prêt à écouter le canadien. … Qui d'ailleurs ne semblait pas forcément très à l'aise. Ou bien était-ce seulement lui ? Dans un espoir de se calmer, il décida de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil, apparemment suivit de l'autre.

- … Et ? Demanda-t-il en ne voyant aucune intention de continuer chez Matthew.

- Et eum… J'ai revu le moment où j'ai découvert l'intérieur de cette pièce…

Les yeux de Gilbert s'écarquillèrent instantanément et tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire s'échappèrent de son esprit. Il l'avait… revu ? Ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là n'était connu que d'eux et c'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient fait haïr la sorcière. Après tout, au début ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Bien sûr, il y avait des « preuves » de son existence, mais à part des rumeurs, il ne savait ce qu'elle était exactement. Alors ce jour-là…

- Je suis désolé. C'était de ma faute. Je t'ai dit d'aller voir et…

- Non. Après tout, j'y étais opposé au départ. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

Lentement, l'albinos hocha de la tête, et bien qu'il se croyait toujours aussi fautif, commencer un débat sur le sujet n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand le canadien semblait avoir quelque chose à dire. Tout ce qu'il gagnerait en insistant, c'était son énervement. Et l'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait manqué, en plus du regret.

- E-En tout cas… J'ai eu un moment de panique… Mais, j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un me rassurait… Je n'arrivait pas à savoir qui mais…

Il l'attendait, la suite. Quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que Matthew ne finirait jamais sa phrase, qu'il était supposé répondre. Mais qu'était-il supposé répondre en fait ? Quelqu'un avait-il la réponse, histoire de l'aider un peu ? Il soupira intérieurement, déçu de son silence. Ce n'était pas génial. Du tout.

- C-C'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Demanda finalement l'autre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête (qu'il avait visiblement inconsciemment baissée), l'albinos rencontra les yeux violets du canadien… soudainement un peu trop près. Mais il secoua ses pensées et, se redressant dans ce qui était censé être une allure fière, lâcha un grand sourire.

- Dans ce cas, je suppose que je mérite une récompense digne de ma géniale personne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je suppose…

Sur ces mots, le visage de Matthew changea pour une expression qui lui sembla être de la nervosité et changea légèrement de couleur. Il se gratta le bas du coup pendant que Gilbert (**Tori:** Je pense que je vais détester écrire du PruCan. Je veux dire: mes touches ''w'' et ''b'' ont envie de vacances !) attendait, commençant à se demander si sa demande était bizarre. C'était juste une récompense, non ?

Il se mit à réfléchir. Juste une minute. Qu'attendait-il en demandant une récompense d'abord ? Il savait que Matthew n'aurait rien à offrir. En fait, c'était juste une petite blague. Il avait juste voulu… Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il y avait peut-être quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire… Mais…

A cause du fil de ses pensées un peu trop absorbant, l'albinos manqua le moment où le canadien avait changé de position pour se mettre sur les genoux, avant de se tourner pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur la joue de Gilbert. Évidemment, avant que le cerveau de ce dernier n'enregistre ce qui venait d'arriver, l'autre était déjà retourné à sa position d'origine et une explosion de rouge envahit leurs deux visages.

- J-J-J-Je vais aller c-c-chercher West et A-Alfred. Oui ! A-Alfred aussi.

Sans attendre de réponse, Gilbert se leva et partit, recouvrant son visage d'une main. Ce n'était absolument pas digne de son incroyable personne… Bon, lorsqu'il se serait calmé, il irait donner une réponse plus appropriée à Birdie. … Une minute, quelle réponse ? … Argh…

***.*.***

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ?

Les deux se retournèrent et virent un Gilbert un peu bizarre (Pour Alfred seulement, Ludwig eu l'air de trouver ça normal) qui les regardait. L'américain ne répondit rien. Il espérait toujours comprendre. L'albinos avait l'air… Oui, bizarre. Son expression semblait tordue et son visage un peu trop rouge pour son teint normalement pâle.

- C'est quoi ce visage bizarre Gil ?! Ne put-il s'empêcher de rire.

- L-La ferme !

Mais peu importe combien le prussien tenta de se débarrasser d'Alfred, il n'y arriva pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Si on le lui expliquait pas ce qui se passait, alors comment pourquoi ne s'attendaient-il pas à ce qu'il pose des question ?

Finalement, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'abandonner, étant donné que son frère était enfin apparu, apparemment plus calme (Ce qui surprit Gilbert, nota Alfred) et lui avait proposé de dormir. Normalement, il aurait répondu qu'il allait bien, mais ses yeux étaient soudainement devenu lourds, lui rappelant le réveil brutal causé par le canadien (Il se vengerait pour ça d'ailleurs).

Aussitôt, il cria un grand « _Bed time ! _» et couru jusque dans le salon pour se mettre rapidement dans le fauteuil et s'entourer de sa légère couette, ne voyant presque pas Matthew qui venait à peine de se lever. Un peu conscient de la température et du fait qu'il avait l'impression que le soleil se levait, il préféra fermer les yeux et tout ignorer. Il se réveillerait sûrement dans l'après-midi mais peu importe. Il le faisait tout le temps.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux… Oui, il rencontra le fauteuil. Mais en se retournant, il vit que Gilbert et Matthew étaient déjà levés, tranquillement assis à la table en face de lui. Oh, donc c'était ça la bonne odeur qu'il sentait depuis son rêve ? Ils en avaient du culot de hisser ainsi le héro hors de son profond sommeil ! Même s'il était plutôt intrigué par la nourriture sur la table…

- Dites… Pourquoi vous mangez pendant que je dors ?

- Comme si nous allions attendre que tu te réveilles pour manger ! Répondit Gilbert qui semblait avoir déjà compris l'américain. Ça ou Matthew l'avait un peu aidé.

Alfred le regarda avant de passer sur son frère, occupé à simplement manger son plat. Maintenant qu'il le regardait (son plat pas son frère), l'odeur avait beau être bonne, le visuel ne promettait pas grand-chose de comestible. Pas que ça avait l'air mauvais. Il avait vu pire (La cuisine d'Arthur), mais malgré tout, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger ce qui se trouvait là-dedans (**Tori: **C'est clair que tu préfères les hamburgers)

- Et moi qui croyais qu'on était en train de devenir amis…

- Être amis n'implique pas sauter deux repas pour laisser dormir l'autre.

Avec un grognement, il voulu se retourner, comme s'il boudait. Mais abandonner ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça et il se retourna pour regarder le dos de Gilbert, qui ne s'était visiblement pas préoccupé de se retourner pour le regarder, préférant son plat à l'américain. Le regard de ce dernier se fixa sur la tête de l'albinos, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver son oiseau qui le suivait logiquement partout. Il sentait une soudaine anxiété se former dans son ventre. Et si Ludwig ne lui avait pas dit la vérité ? Non, à coup sûr il avait juste faim.

- Et si ça l'était ?

- Ça ne l'est pas alors rendors-toi ou lèves-toi.

Un autre grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et cette fois il n'eût plus rien à dire. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas envie d'abandonner il y a quelques secondes, il n'avait pas fait long feu. S'autorisant à lâcher un soupir, il s'assit et rejeta sa couverture et demanda directement.

- J'ai ma part j'espère ?

- Oui, évidemment, répondit Matthew et lui montrant son assiette en face de lui.

Sans perdre un seul instant, Alfred glissa du fauteuil et glissa sur les genoux jusqu'à sa place qui, heureusement pour lui, ne fut pas trop loin. Déjà que le sol n'était pas agréable, il eu de la chance de ne pas avoir rencontré de trou. Parce que, pour le coup, il avait VRAIMENT la flemme de se lever.

- Où est Ludwig ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- West ? Oh, il est dehors, en train d'attendre au cas où Gilbird reviendrait.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ? Gilbird je veux dire.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'albinos en haussant les épaules. Presque une semaine je crois.

Et il n'était pas inquiet ?! Alfred s'arrêta en plein milieu de son action. Ce qui le laissa bouche ouverte et cuillère à la main pendant en l'air. Un spectacle qu'il trouvait normalement lui-même drôle à voir, mais pour le moment, ça lui était égal. L'indifférence de son compagnon lui était anormale. Apparemment, ses pensées devaient être faciles à lire, étant donné la suite.

- Tu sais, j'envoie peut-être juste une lettre à un ami, mais Gilbird, même étant le brave oiseau qu'il est, a des océans à traverser, des tempêtes à éviter et de la nourriture à récupérer pour se nourrir en chemin.

- Oh… Répondit-il simplement.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il avala le contenu de sa cuillère (**Tori: **Au fait j'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils mangent car je ne suis jamais douée pour citer de la nourriture, surtout que je n'aime pas ça, pour une raison étrange, mais la cuillère parce que la cuillère voilà) et afficha une mine boudeuse. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait juste jamais prêté attention aux détails, lui. D'habitude, Arthur ou France s'en chargeait. Ou bien d'autres éventuellement. Mais en tout cas, ce n'était pas lui.

Le reste du repas se déroula donc en silence. Quelques fois, Matthew parla avec Gil ou Alfred mais lorsque ces deux derniers eurent finis, ils ne firent que proposer à l'américain un tour en ville, tout qu'il accepta et ils s'en allèrent préparer le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient pour le lendemain. La pensée ravit et ennuya en même temps l'américain. Il allait pouvoir rester avec Arthur mais… se lever à l'aube ? Non, AVANT l'aube pour y être au port ?

Il soupira et finit son assiette. Il n'avait que son sac à pr… Où était son sac ? … C'était une blague n'est-ce pas ? Il avait prit ces foutues clés mais pas son sac ?! En effet il avait pensé à juste vérifier. En effet il avait pensé à REVENIR. Mais là… Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait à retourner dans cette maison hantée ?!

Serrant les poings, il chercha sa détermination. Un héro n'avait jamais peur ! N'est-ce pas ? Donc il devait être fort et… entrer dans la maison lugubre et… monter l'escalier grinçant (Pourquoi tous les escaliers grinçaient-ils ?!) et… récupérer ses affaires dans le noir et… faire face au fantôme ?! Non, impossible !

La première chose qu'Alfred eut envie de faire fut d'appeler son frère à la rescousse. Mais il se rappela presque aussitôt de la peur plutôt visible du canadien. Il ne se voyait pas lui demander de l'aider à aller dans un endroit qui le terrifiait. Surtout avec maman-poule placée juste derrière lui.

- Alfred, tu es prêt ?

Alfred sursauta au son de la voix pourtant faible de Matthew. Depuis quand était-il là ? Il avait réussi à le rejoindre sans qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Décidément, réfléchir trop ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. En plus, ça ne l'avait pas du tout avancé…

- Non… Euh… Enfin oui ! Oui ! Mais avant, j'ai un truc à faire ! Y a… y a un endroit où on peut se retrouver ?

Il y eu un moment de réflexion de la part de son frère, avant qu'il ne le questionne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Oh, juste un petit truc. Ça doit pouvoir durer… pas plus de trente minutes ? Je ne sais pas…

- Bien. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on peut t'attendre aux limites du quartier pauvre.

- Merci Mattie ! J'essayerai d'être rapide donc je pars maintenant !

- « Essayerai » ? Tu… Tu ne vas rien faire de stupide n'est-ce p-

Sa voix fut coupée par la porte qui se ferma (peut-être un peu trop violemment) mais peu lui importait. De toute façon il savait ce que son frère voulait dire et s'il restait pour lui répondre, soit il l'en empêcherait, soit il l'aiderait. Et les deux cas ne lui plaisaient pas le moins du monde.

Ignorant également Gilbert qui descendait justement des escaliers, il sortit presque en courant. Il avait dit qu'il serait rapide. Commencer par courir jusqu'au manoir était déjà un bon début, non ?

Mais un détail l'embêta cependant. Non, ce ne fut pas le chemin jusqu'au manoir. Il avait en quelque sorte réussit à mémoriser le chemin et maintenant, il se tenait devant le grillage. Un grillage rouillé dont il aurait dû prendre conscience la première fois. Il entra, hésitant.

Le détail se précisa. Non, pas tout à fait. Les détails se précisèrent. Maintenant qu'il savait à propos du fantôme, l'atmosphère lugubre était présente. L'herbe n'était peut-être pas la plus haute, mais pas vraiment la plus entretenue non plus. De-ci de-là, il y avait des fleurs. Mortes, cela dit. Et maintenant qu'il regardait, sur les arbres, des feuilles encore vertes tombaient. Ce n'était pas normal, si ?

Lentement mais toujours sain et sauf, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. À l'intérieur aussi, tout était devenu sinistre. Au départ, il faisait déjà sombre. Mais grâce à la présence humaine dont il bénéficiait à ce moment-là, il avait pensé qu'il n'y avait rien. … Bon aussi car il n'avait pas regardé et qu'il pensait que « Marianne » était quelqu'un de gentil.

Malgré le fait qu'il voulu prendre le temps de vérifier dans les autres pièces si le fantôme cité par Matthew s'y trouvait, il se dit quelque part que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et s'il tombait dessus ? Il avança vers les escaliers. Oui mais et si le fantôme lévitait jusqu'à lui, le prenait par les épaules et commençait à murmurer de sa voix fantomatique ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un fantôme ! Il avait déjà un esprit, n'était-ce pas suffisant ?

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, Alfred entendit un bruit qui le fit sursauter. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une cloche ? Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant l'origine du bruit. La porte ? Non, c'était impossible… Avec un frisson, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui de simplement prendre son sac et de partir en courant. Oui. C'était le meilleur scénario.

À présent sur la pointe des pieds, l'américain courut dans l'escalier, se tendant à chaque grincement, même le plus léger. Il regarda des deux côtés lorsqu'il arriva en haut et, se forçant à accélérer tout en restant prudent, avança doucement vers sa chambre.

Il n'y avait absolument aucune trace de fantôme ni d'autres bruits bizarres. Pas vraiment soulagé (plutôt le contraire, justement), il ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'ami et traversa d'un bond la pièce, n'utilisant qu'une petite minute pour vérifier l'absence d'un quelconque esprit.

Heureusement pour lui, il trouva rapidement son sac et retourna vers la porte. N'était-ce pas un peu étrange que, pour la troisième fois où il errait dans cette maison, il n'avait pas encore vu ce prétendu fantôme ? Bon, il était vrai que la première fois, il était avec « Marianne » (et il préférait ne pas penser que c'était un fantôme). Et la deuxième fois, avec son frère. Mais cette fois, il était seul.

Lorsqu'il avait été seul, Matthew s'était presque directement fait poursuivre par le fantôme, de ce qu'il lui avait dit. Alors, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas encore vu ? Non pas qu'il se plaignait, évidemment. Il préférait ne jamais avoir à le rencontrer, pour tout dire, mais savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose ici qu'il n'avait pu voir ou vérifier…

C'était étrange mais Alfred décida de partir malgré tout. S'il se retrouvait attrapé par le fantôme à cause de sa curiosité, il serait sûr de regretter son choix. Alors, tant qu'il n'y avait ni sons ni mouvements, ni autres éléments étranges, il devait par-Une minute. Est-ce que l'armoire venait de bouger ?

Non. Non non non. Il se trompait ! C'était uniquement lui ! Uniquement lui ! Mais apparemment, ses pensées étaient prévisibles et il y eu un nouveau coup contre la porte de l'armoire. Il déglutit, hésitant. Mieux valait vérifier non ? Un zombie n'allait pas surgir de l'armoire pour le transformer en l'un d'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, honnêtement, il préférait avoir une chance de le repousser que de se faire attaquer par derrière où il ne pourrait riposter. On ne tourne pas le dos aux ennemis dans les jeux vidéos. Sauf pour fuir.

Lentement, comme s'il ouvrait un cadeau mais avec la joie remplacée par de la peur, l'américain avança vers l'armoire et ouvrit la porte. La seule chose qu'il réussit à enregistrer fut de la douleur. Oui. La seule. Ah non, il y a aussi ce mouvement qu'à fait son corps en arrière. Vers le bas aussi.

Ce fut seulement après au moins une minute et quelques clignements des yeux pour qu'il comprenne que la « douleur » n'avait été imaginée que par lui-même (bien qu'elle devint réelle lorsque sa tête avait cogné le sol), et que le reste était un simple instinct pour reculer. Bien que quelque chose l'ait vraiment heurté.

D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Les yeux d'Alfred s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il pensait déjà au pire et il se releva d'un coup. Rien. La pièce était vide. Aucune ombre ne bougeait particulièrement bizarrement, rien ne brillait, rien ne… En gros, il n'y avait rien ni de monstrueux, ni de mort, et encore moins de vivant.

Sa dernière pensée envoya un frisson le long de son dos. Rien de vivant. Ramassant rapidement son sac (**Tori: **Je jure que ce sac vous le verrez le plus possible parce que perso j'ai pas envie de l'oublier lors du n-**Yoshiya:** Pas de spoil **Tori: **Tiens j'ai oublié d'écrire « son sac » ***Le rajoute* Yoshiya: *Soupire***), il se redressa tout aussi vite et courut vers la porte, s'autorisant juste un regard autour de la pièce.

Dehors, il n'y avait rien pour l'attendre en traître donc il continua son chemin vers la sortie rapidement, s'assurant que ses pas étaient légers même en sachant que l'escalier grincerait malgré tout. En bas, il entendit une porte se fermer quelque part, pas si loin de lui et il se mit à trembler si furieusement que lorsqu'il se remit à courir, il eu l'impression qu'il allait tomber à chaque pas (**Tori: **Ce qui donne la course du saoul, eh ?**/SBAFF/**). D'ailleurs, il ne se préoccupa même pas du fait que la porte était ouverte et encore moins de la fermer. Juste de courir.

- Je savais que tu revenais ici.

Malgré le fait que la voix qui venait de parler était très basse, Alfred ne pu que sursauter et crier. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir ainsi ! Alors qu'il venait de sortir ! … Il était sortit n'est-ce pas ? … Mais les fantômes des manoirs n'en sortent pas n'est-ce pas ? Lentement, il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je ne savais pas que je faisais si peur…

Son frère et Gilbert se trouvaient juste devant lui. L'embarras le prit et il sentit son visage devenir complètement rouge. Il était tellement tendu i peine quelques minutes, s'était tant attendu à ce que quelque chose lui tombe dessus, que le simple murmure de son frère avait réussi à l'effrayer. Évidemment, l'albinos avait trouvé ça drôle et se tordait déjà de rire, à terre. L'autre décida de l'ignorer et son regard passa sur Ludwig, plus en retrait par rapport aux deux autres.

- Des nouvelles de Gilbird ?

- Mh ? Oh. Non.

- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à lui ? Demanda Gilbert qui s'était évidemment arrêté de rire et relevé.

- Juste… à cause d'Antonio… Dis, il y aurait un moyen de… tu sais, j'ai besoin de lui dans le groupe et tout... Donc, il y a un moyen de le faire venir ou quoi ?

L'albinos fronça les sourcils à la question et Alfred sut que, éventuellement, quelque chose n'irait pas. Quoi, ça restait à savoir. Il le verrait sans doute plus tard. En attendant, il voulait une réponse et il lui semblait la recevoir très bientôt.

- Avant demain ? Non, je ne crois pas. En admettant que Gilbird revienne aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas où il se trouve donc il y a le temps qu'il le trouve, puis celui qu'Antonio prendra pour venir. En admettant qu'il accepte évidemment. Et ton pirate ne va jamais accepter d'attendre aussi longtemps.

- Si vous voulez, murmura Matthew, on peut marcher en même temps que de parler…

Les trois autres le regardèrent avant d'acquiescer. Il fallait avouer que rester debout alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison (**Tori: **Raison ! Raison ! Pourquoi mes mots disparaissent-ils ainsi ?) particulière, c'était un peu bizarre. Enfin, ce qui les gênait vraiment, c'était plutôt le fait de rester debout devant le manoir. En particulier Alfred qui tenait à éviter un quelconque fantôme. Et ce, même s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- D'ailleurs, continua Gilbert alors qu'il commençait déjà à marcher, je doute que Toni accepte de venir pour Arthur comme je doute qu'Arthur accepterait de le laisser monter à bord de son navire.

- Quoi ? Alors il suffit de faire monter Artie dans son navire !

Il y eu trois soupirs exaspérés et Matthew lui donna un coup de coude, qu'Alfred ne comprit évidemment pas. Qu'avait-il encore raté cette fois ? S'il n'avait pas comprit quelque chose, ne pouvait-on pas simplement lui expliquer ? Apparemment non.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le problème… Ils ne s'aiment pas.

- _Well… yeah… _Mais ils sont capables de s'entraider malgré tout non ? S'ils en ont envie…

Matthew lui lança un autre regard pour le prévenir. Le prévenir de quoi ? Il n'avait fait que parler d'Arthur et Antonio. Rien de mal. Et puis il avait raison en fait non ? Effectivement ils ne s'aimaient pas mais il les avait déjà vu être dans la même pièce sans… Quelque chose cliqua. Oooooh… En tant que Spain et England, peut-être, mais pas en tant que pirate… C'était ça ? Il regarda son frère, qui soupira en réponse.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Ils s'entre-tuent dès qu'il s'aperçoivent !

Alfred se contenta d'un hochement de tête, empêchant à une quelconque autre connerie de sortir de sa bouche. Finalement, peut-être que son frère et Artie avaient raison des fois. Peut-être qu'il parlait trop et ne réfléchissait pas assez. Ou peut-être, selon Arthur, qu'il avait vraiment des hamburgers à la place du cerveau. Ça lui manquait d'ailleurs. Des hamburgers.

Le reste de la journée se passa, pour l'américain, assez calmement sans pour autant qu'il s'ennuie. Ce qui, en réalité, voulait dire que dès qu'il sentait qu'il allait s'ennuyer, il trouvait quelque chose pour l'amuser. Que ce soit un chat ou chien (errant ou non, quelle importance !) ou le fait de se mettre à courir dans la ville et de se cacher des trois autres. Il se souviendrait toujours des expressions qu'il avait vu sur leurs visages. Et aussi de combien il était dur pour lui de ne pas rire dans sa cachette (**Tori: **Perso je déteste cache-cache. Je hais tellement perdre que je tremble dans mon coin remplies de milles inquiétudes. Je prends le cache-cache comme un « Tu me trouves ? Je meurs ». Sérieusement. J'ai cette pensée en tête. Sinon après y a un moment où j'commence à rire. Le genre de rire un peu nerveux et sombre. Ce qui fait que ça aide pas mon tremblement. Bref).

Évidemment, une fois trouvé, en tant que petit poussin un peu trop excité, il se fit sermonner par la maman-poule. Mais comme elle ne voulait pas se taire peu importe ce qu'il répondait (ou même s'il ne répondait pas en fait), papa-coq l'arrêta et elle décida de ce taire. Oubliant rapidement ce qui venait de se passer, Alfred n'en devint que plus bruyant, gagnant un soupir de son frère-poussin.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit la nuit en ayant enfin passé une belle journée, il se dit que lorsqu'il retournerait dans sa bonne vieille maison, il serait affreusement heureux. Quand il reverrait les autres nations, il serait affreusement heureux. Quand il retournerait à ses anciennes habitudes…

_Well damn_, maintenant il voulait rentrer chez lui et il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus si heureux que ça. Ses jeux lui manquaient, sa nourriture lui manquait, son pays lui manquait, Tony lui manquait… Arthur lui manquait. Il avait récupéré son frère, mais cela ne suffisait pas à empêcher la tristesse de l'envahir.

- Alfred ? Eh, Alfred, ça va ?

L'américain rouvrit les yeux pour découvrir que ceux-ci étaient mouillés. Avait-il… avait-il pleuré ? Cela ne faisait que quatre jours et il pleurait parce que sa vie normale lui manquait… Parce que ses amis manquait. … Il supposait que cela pouvait être considéré comme normal, vu sa situation, mais quand même. Lui, pleurer ?

Au-dessus de lui (**Tori: **Façon de parler merci beaucoup) se trouvait son frère. Immédiatement mais dans ce qui ressemblait à un acte douloureux (ça l'était en fait), il se releva et fit face à Matthew, un sourire pénible sur son visage. Inutile de préciser que rien que l'intention de feindre la joie était dérisoire. Même lui, il le savait.

- _What'cha doin' here, bro ?_ (Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? **Tori: **Vous devinez le « bro » et pour l'anglais massacré, j'avais juste envie**/SBAFF/**)

- Je voulais juste vérifier si tu dormais et… Alfred, tu pleurais.

- Oh, ça ? Fit celui-ci en s'essuyant le visage comme il put. _It's nothin', 'm fine !_ (Ce n'est rien, je vais bien !)

Mais son mensonge ne devait pas être convaincant (ce qui ne le surprit pas) car son frère fronça les sourcils. Il comprit grâce à cela que le mensonge pouvait énerver les gens. Et ce, même s'ils n'avaient aucun lien direct avec la vérité qui était cachée. Et même si ce fait était évident.

- Étais-tu en train de penser à Arthur ?

Instantanément, ses joues rosirent. En fait, son cerveau n'avait même pas encore enregistré exactement ce que Matthew était en train de dire et pourtant, il sentait ses joues changer de couleur. Effectivement il avait pensé à Arthur… en dernier (**Tori: **Pour éviter n'importe quel genre de confusion, il a imaginé assez inoffensivement ce qui lui manquait. Sauf que ça c'est « empiré ». Arthur étant le dernier, c'est lui qui lui manque le plus… Voilà 'sais jamais…). Et honnêtement, la pensée que son Arthur habituel n'existait pas tout prêt de lui…

Mais qu'était-il en train de penser ?! Gilbert lui avait dit que si Arthur ne se souvenait pas de lui, alors il n'avait qu'à le faire se rappeler. Alors pourquoi il était en train de déprimer encore ?! Ce n'était pas lui du tout ! S'il voulait toujours prouver qu'il était digne d'être le héro, alors il devait continuer comme avec Matthew !

- Um… Al, j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de faire un dialogue dans ta tête et que je suis en train de tout manquer.

- Uh ? Uuuuuh… Désolé. En fait j'ai surtout pensé à… au vrai monde ?Mon époque me manque…

- En effet il n'y a même pas de frites ici (**Tori: **Quand je pense qu'il m'a fallu plus d'une semaine pour me rappeler que je devais chercher…), répondit en riant Matthew.

Mais Alfred lui lança un regard noir et le canadien sembla comprendre qu'il était sérieux car il se tu. Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel l'américain chercha ses mots et commença à se recroqueviller dans sa couette, sentant quelques frissons dans son dos. Que ce fut la faute du froid ou du sujet, il ne le savait pas, mais il avait grand besoin de chaleur…

- En effet j'ai pensé à la nourriture. Juste comme ça. Mais après j'ai pensé à mes amis. Tu sais, c'est un peu comme ça que je suis arrivé ici. J'ai brisé mon rêve et l'esprit a jugé bon de me faire vivre cette… aventure. J'avais vraiment envie de me retrouver dans le monde normal, et ne plus avoir à y penser. Mais si vous êtes toujours bloqués ici, qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Al. Je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à rentrer sain et sauf ! Et puis, si tu t'en es sorti sans aide, alors peut-être que d'autres y sont arrivés aussi ? Et puis sinon, comme pour Gil et Ludwig, il y a sûrement un moyen. Je t'aiderai !

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, Alfred prit Matthew dans ses bras. Savoir qu'il avait le support de son frère le soulageait incroyablement et sa joie revint presque aussitôt. Un sourire apparut sur son visage et étant donné la vision qu'il eu dans les secondes qui suivirent, il avait dû s'endormir sans s'en être rendu compte.

Enfin, « la vision ». Il avait ouvert les yeux quand il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermés quoi. Et puis il était secoué aussi. Visiblement par son frère, lorsqu'il regarda dans sa direction, les yeux flous. Oh, sincèrement… Il était toujours endormi… Puis dehors le ciel était toujours noir… Pourquoi devait-il se lever si tôt ?

- Al. Al ! Si tu ne te réveilles pas, Arthur croira que nous avons laissé tomber…

Mh… De quoi il parlait déjà ? Laissé tomber ? Laisser tomber quoi ? Il n'y avait pas réunion aujourd'hui, de ce que sa mémoire lui disait. Et puis… Oh, Arthur. Oui, évidemment. Il se trouvait toujours coincé dans le monde parallèle et actuellement, il devait aller au port pour… prendre le large. L'expression le fit grimacer mais il se leva, gratifiant Matthew d'un grand bâillement (**Tori: **Moi aussi d'ailleurs ***Bâille*** Gah, 1h du mat' ! Bon, essayons de finir ?).

En vitesse, il sortit de la couverture, frissonnant à cause du froid soudain, et la mit dans son sac. On ne savait jamais après tout et il y avait de la place alors… Un bref coup d'œil révéla que les frères Beilschmidt l'attendaient devant la porte du salon.

- Donc, prêt ? Demanda Gilbert.

Alfred acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et les rejoignis, suivit d'assez par Matthew. Il fit tous les efforts du monde pour être joyeux mais il se sentait un peu stressé et n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit, après avoir légèrement pleuré et s'être endormi dans une position pas si confortable…

Le trajet se fit donc plutôt en silence, la fatigue ralentissant le cerveau de l'américain, qui se retrouvait parfois le doigt en l'air, cherchant les mots comme s'ils étaient en train de voyager avec le vent. Ce qui était stupide mais les trois autres ne s'en plaignirent pas. Apparemment, ils avaient même plutôt l'air d'apprécier le calme.

- Tu es en retard, Alfred. F. Jones.

L'effet que provoqua la voix d'Arthur fut immédiat et Alfred se retrouva figé sur place, tandis que son frère se penchait vers lui et murmurait.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis qu'il était différent ? J'ai pourtant déjà vu cette scène bon nombre de fois.

Alfred ne retint pas son grognement, bien que celui-ci ne fut remarqué de personne et il regarda le pirate en face de lui. En effet il ressemblait au Arthur qu'il connaissait bien. Il n'y avait que les vêtements pour changer. Et bon, il l'avait déjà dit, mais quelque chose à propos de son aura ou truc-machin-chose était différent. De toute façon, il voulait juste que son ami se rappelle de lui à nouveau…

- Ce sont eux les… amis dont tu m'as parlé ?

Donc il se rappelait de leur conversation, deux jours plutôt ? Pourtant cette partie n'avait pas franchement été discutée, le sujet ayant été changé d'une manière dont il ne se rappelait plus.… Enfin, sûrement le pirate était-il préoccupé par qui montait sur son navire maintenant… Logique.

- Oui. Enfin l'un d'eux est mon frère, répondit le plus normalement possible Alfred en pointant Matthew.

- Ça ne restait pas à prouver ? Demanda Gilbert pour se moquer avant d'être tu par le canadien.

Arthur haussa un sourcil mais décida, apparemment, de ne pas poser de question car il garda le silence, préférant regarder les deux autres frères, sourcils froncés. Non pas que ça change de d'habitude n'est-ce pas ? Sauf qu'Alfred aurait cru voir de la haine dans son regard (Pas qu'il soit doué à lire les émotions de toute façon).

- Pourquoi laisserais-je ces bandits à bord de mon navire ?

- Tu es un bandit aussi, non ? Pire, un hors-la-loi.

Ludwig soupira. Il était clair qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Arthur, étant donné son comportement. Du moins, par rapport à Matthew et Gilbert. L'albinos n'avait accepté de venir que parce que Matthew l'avait convaincu mais après, il avait presque dit lui-même qu'il n'aimait pas Arthur non ? Et pour son frère… Il avait dit que le pirate était dangereux et même si la réputation pouvait le faire…

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, _bloody wanker_.

- Je ne connais pas la signification de ce mot mais je doute que ce soit quelque chose de très gentil…

L'air commença à devenir lourd des tons de menaces pendant qu'Alfred tentait de comprendre. Non, il n'essayait pas de savoir pourquoi ils ne s'aimaient pas. Enfin peut-être un peu mais il avait des pistes pour ça et il doutait qu'elles soient très exactes. Peut-être était-ce lié au Bad Touch Trio ? Son cerveau émit un bruit d'engrenage cassé (dans sa tête seulement) et il décida qu'il y avait assez réfléchit, oubliant également qu'au départ, il se demandait simplement quel problème causaient Gilbert et Ludwig en montant sur son navire. Bah, de toute façon ils ne s'aimaient juste pas, non ?

- _Bruder…_

L'intimidant blond devait avoir un genre de super-pouvoir car l'albinos s'arrêta aussitôt. En juste un mot. Et un regard vers Matthew aussi. Parce qu'il fallait avouer que voir le visage de son frère… légèrement irrité n'était pas quelque chose de… Disons que c'était assez exceptionnel et que Gilbert décida de s'arrêter et, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, s'excusa.

- Si cela peut te rassurer, je ne suis pas là parce que j'en ai envie. Antonio est loin en mer et Francis… sûrement de même. Je ne l'ai pas vu en ville. En fait, j'ai plutôt été forcé par Birdie (il s'épargna l'effort de montrer de qui il parlait. Pas qu'Arthur s'en préoccupait), et l'autre idiot (cette fois il regarda Alfred).

- Quoi ? Tu dis que voyager avec moi est une plaie ?! (**Tori:** J'imagine mal Alfred dire plaie mais bon)

- Exactement, génie !

Alfred feignit de bouder et tourna la tête vivement, croisant les bras. Mais son nouveau champs de vision lui révéla qu'Arthur avait un point commun avec Ludwig. Le silence. Ah non, deux, si on comptait l'incapacité de rire. Ou de parler ? Combien de fois Alfred avait entendu l'allemand parler ? Bon, en même temps il était toujours autour des deux autres ou tout seul mais bon…

- Si vous avez fini, pouvons-nous partir avant que quelqu'un ne nous voie ?

Trois visages virent leur mâchoire tomber par terre pendant que le dernier s'éclaira, un grand sourire traçait lentement son chemin sur ses lèvres. Alfred oublia complètement ses dernières pensées. Ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait n'est-ce pas ?!

- _What ?_ Ce n'est pas comme si je faisais ça pour toi,_ you git_.

Le pirate montait déjà à bord, le regard plus qu'heureux de l'américain sur lui. Ce dernier le suivit juste après et lui donna quelques tapes amicales dans le dos, au grand dam de l'anglais (**Tori:** Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi « dam » m'est revenu, c'est parce que j'ai traduit «_ Much to the annoyance_ » et que c'est le premier qui est apparu **x'D**. Je trouvais juste ça marrant en gros. Désolée pour ceux qui connaissent pas le mot si y en a ? La prochaine fois ce sera sûrement « déplaisir », comme je l'avais pensé au départ).

-_ Whatever yous say Artie !_ (Si tu le dis Artie !)

- _It's Arthur._

Les autres suivirent. Ou plutôt, Ludwig suivit et lorsqu'Afred se retourna légèrement, il vit Gilbert retenir Matthew par le poignet. Il fronça les sourcils et comprit, quelques secondes plus tard (**Tori: **N'espérez pas trop quand même), que ne pas regarder devant soi pouvait éventuellement finir avec un pied faisant la rencontre d'un tonneau. Il glapit à cause de la douleur.

… _Wait_, il n'avait pas glapit. Il regarda le tonneau dans lequel il s'était cogné et l'examina. Il y avait un trou, apparemment et il s'accroupit. Quelque part, ça ressemblait à ces tonneaux dans les dessins animés et quand on s'en rapprochait, on voyait un œil qui-

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Tous furent alertés et des dizaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui alors qu'il tombait en arrière. Deux secondes plus tard, Alfred vit la porte de la cabine du capitaine s'ouvrir dans un grand bruit.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Qui a crié ?! Hurla la voix d'Arthur. Oh…

Ses yeux étaient tombés sur Alfred, qui secoua la tête et regarda le tonneau. Avant de se tourner vers le capitaine, apparemment pas très content.

- Ton tonneau est bizarre, Artie. Il y a un œil à l'intérieur !

_Arthur_, comme le précisa ce dernier, haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du tonneau en question. L'américain jura que quelque chose avait bougé lorsqu'un certain objet dont il n'avait retenu le nom fut demandé, juste avant que le couvercle du tonneau n'explose et qu'un homme en sortit.

- _Surprise !_

Il y eut un énorme silence et les différents regards passèrent de surpris à énervé. Tous les pirates sortirent leurs armes et se mirent en garde mais ne bougèrent pas. Ludwig, lui, parut surprit mais son expression était toujours aussi neutre que d'habitude. En revanche, même si Arthur ne bougea pas, son regard devint complètement froid.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Francis ? Dans un de mes tonneaux ?

- Oh, ça… Tu vois, _mon ami_, c'est très simple. En fait ce matin je me suis réveillé et-

Le français fut interrompu lorsqu'une lame (celle d'Arthur) se colla à son cou pendant qu'Alfred cherchait encore comment réagir. Ou plutôt, pendant que l'américain tentait de comprendre (et d'enregistrer) ce qui se trouvait exactement sur son visage (celui de Francis).

- Ta vie ne m'intéresse pas, _frog_. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse ou c'est ta tête qui y passe.

- Je voulais simplement aider _mon ami_, répondit-il en regardant Alfred.

Ceci expliqua cela et les trous dans son cerveau se remplirent en place. Enfin uniquement ceux concernant Marianne. Mais Francis sortit de son tonneaux et le rejoignit, l'aidant à se relever et surtout ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- J'ai entendu parler de toi de Marianne.

- Inutile de nier Francis.

- _Pardon ?_

Le français parut étonné et ne pas comprendre. Son expression fit rire l'américain qui, sans s'arrêter ou se préoccuper du monde autour de lui, expliqua en agitant la main de haut en bas avant de pointer le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

- Je savais que c'était toi depuis le début !

En réaction, son visage devint complètement rouge et encore plus lorsqu'il sembla comprendre qu'il n'avait pas totalement enlevé son maquillage. Bon, Alfred avait un peu mentit, vu que seul le nom de Bonnefoy lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille, mais quand même… Avec son visage toujours maquillé et le fait que Marianne était… Juste une minute… ?

- Donc, _mon cher_…

Ses pensées furent coupées lorsqu'il sentit la main de Francis prendre la sienne doucement et le regarder avec son regard… Celui qu'il utilise toujours pour flirter et séduire. Ce qui révulsa un peu Alfred.

- Quand aurais-je mon rendez-vous ?

Aussitôt, le plus jeune (ou le plus vieux, dépends de comment on voit les choses) lâcha un grand sourire bien faussé et lâcha un poing dans le visage de l'autre.

- Je suis désolé, Francis. Mais j'ai promit un dîner à une jeune demoiselle. Pas à un vieux pervers.

Il y eut des éclats de rire et le français grogna, se tenant le visage là où il venait d'être frappé. Seuls Ludwig et Arthur avaient l'air aussi sérieux et Alfred sentit sa joie s'en aller un peu. Il devait vraiment faire quelque chose à propos de ça. Et vite.

***.*.***(**Tori: **Je voulais finir joyeusement ! Bah vous aurez du PruCan pour la fin ok ? Ceci n'est pas un spoil car honnêtement, annonce de PruCan et là, même après qu'Alfred ait crié ils sont toujours pas là ? Et le PruCan c'est vraiment pour vous car là j'suis à 9.000 dans 50 mots)

- Gilbert ?

Matthew regarda l'albinos, un peu surprit de son action puis de son expression. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que « l'extraordinaire Prussia (ou Gilbert dans le contexte) » montrait de la timidité. D'ailleurs, Gilbert et Prussia n'étaient différent en rien et cela avait soulagé le canadien, quelque part. Après tout, il aimait la personnalité du prussien et si celui-ci changeait…

- Eum… Birdie…

Ne sachant vraiment quoi dire, il décida d'attendre. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait engagé la conversation alors… Et puis, il avait l'impression que presser l'albinos ne changerait rien. Donc il préférait l'encourager silencieusement, montrant qu'il était prêt à l'écouter, qu'il attendait que lui soit prêt.

- Tu sais, puisqu'on… Euh… Je veux dire…

- Ça va, Gil. Tu peux prendre ton temps.

À ces mots, le prussien respira un bon coup et regarda Matthew droit dans les yeux, toute hésitation oubliée. Ce qui le fit se raidir, un peu étonné par son soudain sérieux.

- Je me disais juste que cette histoire de voyage m'avait… inspiré ?

- A-Ah bon ? Dans quel sens… ?

Il y eu un moment de silence et le canadien devina qu'il était en train de peser ses mots (**Tori: **Mon cher Matthew ton point de vue est tellement plus agréable à écrire pour ce genre de déduction… Bien que je préfère toujours écrire mon cher Alfred )

- Eh bien… Tu sais, puisqu'on est emmené dans une nouvelle aventure par ton stupide frère… Pourquoi ne pas en commencer une nous-même ?

Matthew aurait normalement répondu quelque chose aux mots dirigés vers son frère (oui il est stupide mais il fallait quand même que les deux hommes règlent leur relation) mais la question qui lui fut posée le perdit complètement.

- P-Pardon ? T-Tu ne veux pas dire… ne pas y aller ?

- Quoi ?

Gilbert parut sérieusement surprit et perdit sa détermination, chancelant. Sa réponse n'était visiblement pas attendue. Donc il s'était trompé ?

- N-Non bien sûr que non ! Birdie, je voulais dire… une aventure plus-

- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Les deux sursautèrent violemment (le violemment ne s'appliqua en réalité qu'à Matthew, Gilbert avait juste relevé la tête) et regardèrent le navire. Matthew voulu aller voir ce qui se passait. La voix appartenait à son frère, il en était sûr ! Mais encore une fois, il se fit arrêter par l'albinos. Il lui lança un regard noir (**Tori: **Bon, où est passé mon Mattie innocent ? Je sais pas j'ai jamais compris ce perso et j'le comprends encore moins maintenant que je l'écris**/SBAFF/** Bah s'il vous dérange vous me le dites).

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Birdie. Il y a un équipage de cruels pirates là-haut, en cas de problèmes.

- Justement !

- Je sais qu'Alfred est un fauteur de troubles, mais je suis sûr qu'ils ne lui ont rien fait. À coup sûr il crie pour n'importe quoi. S'il-te-plaît ! C'est vraiment important.

Le regard suppliant que reçu le canadien le fit clairement hésiter. Important ? À quel point ? Apparemment, ça l'était assez pour l'empêcher de vérifier si son frère allait bien… Un peu réticent, il fit un léger mouvement de la tête et se rapprocha de l'albinos, qui recula légèrement. Matthew sourit.

- Donc, quel genre d'aventure ?

Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, malgré le courage que Gilbert tentait d'amasser et celui qu'il avait déjà, son visage était complètement rouge. Cela lui donna envie de rire mais en même temps, il se sentit embarrassé, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Finalement, le prussien devait être moins… enfin plus courageux qu'il ne le pensait (**Tori: **Vous voyez ça c'est moi devant mon écran qui va chercher des antonymes sur internet mais qui ne trouve rien qui corresponde et donc abandonne), vu qu'il se rapprocha et lui prit les mains, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Matthew sentit son cœur manquer un battement et son visage devint encore plus rouge.

- Une aventure rien que pour tout nous deux, Birdie, répondit l'albinos avec un sourire assez suggestif.

- Trois mots sont trop compliqués à prononcer ? Demanda timidement le canadien, bien qu'il sentait lui-même son propre pouls battre extrêmement vite.

- Un peu, avoua Gilbert alors qu'il se rapprochait de son visage.

Deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il fut ramené un peu plus près de l'albinos. Ce qui, évidemment, fit encore plus rougir le canadien, qui décida de cacher son visage dans le torse de l'autre (avant de découvrir que finalement ça n'aidait pas, bien au contraire). En réponse, Gilbert lui prit le menton, le força à relever la tête et l'embrassa.

- _Ich liebe dich_.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Matthew en souriant, malgré sa surprise.

Les yeux du prussien s'écarquillèrent et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. Qui aurait cru que la nation (plus ou moins) beuglarde serait aussi timide ? Peut-être n'était-ce pas le mot mais en attendant, c'était très amusant à voir.

- T-Tu connais l'allemand ?

Maintenant, même sa voix paraissait paniquée. Si Matthew lui disait qu'il ne connaissait cette phrase parce que, à son époque et dans son monde les « Je t'aime » de toutes les langues étaient connus de tous grâce à internet, il ne comprendrait pas. Enfin pour lui ça n'aurait aucun sens.

- D-Disons que je connais au moins cette phrase… Répondit-il simplement.

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel Gilbert chercha laquelle des réactions était la bonne et Matthew ne fit rien pour aider. Finalement, il sembla abandonner et se contenta de simplement garder son nouveau petit-ami (**Tori: **Vous savez j'fais attention aux mots et aux époques des fois et c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai pris le point de vue de Mattie **x'D**) dans ses bras. Petit-ami qui, évidemment, ne protesta pas.

Mais il fallut que le moment s'arrête lorsqu'un léger bruit de battements d'ailes et qu'un piaillement se rapproche d'eux, jusqu'à s'arrêter au dessus de la tête de Gilbert, qui se redressa aussitôt et lâcha un grand sourire. Non, il ne lâcha pas Matthew pour autant.

- Gilbird ! Comment vas-tu mon incroyable oiseau ?!

Le petit oiseau piailla, visiblement heureux et l'albinos enleva temporairement ses mains de la taille du canadien pour prendre la lettre attachée à son dos (**Tori: **Parce que c'est plus cool voyons !). Mais il reprit la main de l'autre et le regarda.

- Antonio a répondu ?

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

- Je suis surpris de comment cet oiseau est capable de voler ainsi à travers les océans… Dit-il en caressant l'oiseau qui bomba le torse comme il put.

- C'est vrai qu'il est extraordinaire, répondit l'albinos avec un sourire. Mais pas aussi extraordinaire que toi, Birdie.

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit le visage de Matthew devenir à nouveau complètement rouge (à un moment donné, il s'était un peu calmé) et il se pencha pour lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue. Ce qui, évidemment, rendit les joues du blond bien plus rouge. Il maudit presque la sensation mais… ce n'était pas si mal…

- _Bruder_, si vous traînez trop, l'équipage partira sans vous…

Les deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers le navire pour voir Ludwig, penché sur le bord pour les appeler. Matthew ne su s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou non par le rouge se trouvant sur les joues de ce dernier. Gilbert n'avait même pas lâché sa main.

- Bien, bien… Birdie ?

L'albinos le regarda et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de monter à bord. Sur le pont, il y avait des cris et des histoires de tonneaux parlant, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'était pas concerné.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw, même moi je suis en train de trouver ça mignon ! Bon après ça ne peut être que moi mais quand j'ai imaginé la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai voulu finir sur Francis se prenant un poing dans la gueule et le « Dans tes rêves » d'Alfred. … Qu'il n'a pas dit d'ailleurs mais mes fins ne sont jamais dans les mêmes état que je l'imaginais au départ. … Sauf le chapitre 1. Et le 2. Et le 3. Et le 4 et le 5 aussi, ok ! En fait ici j'avais juste pas pris la tournure du dialogue en compte. J'étais focalisée sur comment arriver à la fin x'D Surtout que là on est quand même à 10.429 mots les gens ! ^^ Youhou ! Bon j'm'en vais emmerder Lino deux minutes… Voilà j'vais mieux, tout est partie je suis redevenue normale donc…<strong>

**J'ai eu quelques difficultés avec ce chapitre à cause de tout ce que je voulais raconter. J'ai commencé sans vraiment réfléchir avec les retrouvailles quand j'avais prévu de commencer directement le matin. Mais quand j'arrivais au PruCan au début, j'étais « Oh merde ! Déjà 3.000 mots ?! » A partir de ce moment-là, j'étais plutôt en mode « Evaluation des scènes » et je me suis retrouvée à planifier la sortie et le manoir, le cinquième jour, ce qui est arrivé aux frères Vargas et ce moment car… j'vous explique après mon PruCan. En gros je me suis rendue compte que c'était trop et ai abandonné l'idée d'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé en ville (Mais ça pourrait être intéressant d'écrire la scène en bonus ou quoi, si vous en avez envie) et les Vargas sont ainsi reportés au premier chapitre mais, promis, j'commence par eux.**

**Sinon, le PruCan ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que, à un moment de fixage d'écran, j'ai commencé à remplir mon cerveau de PruCan. J'ai prévu un peu mes éléments pour les autres pairings et j'ai pensé que si pas maintenant, le PruCan deviendrait un gros cliché que je vais détester et j'ai eu l'idée du « Puisque nous commençons un nouveau voyage » etc *Flemme*. Et puis y a aussi pour le rythme. D'ailleurs encore désolée pour ceux/celle qui imaginent un Gilbert assez direct, j'avais vraiment envie de l'embrouiller x'D C'est pour ça que j'ai pris le point de vue de Matthew après… C'était plus simple x'D Et mignon ?**

**Uh ensuite, excuse spéciale à Gilbird, mon grand… *Moment d'hésitation* … Oiseau. Je t'ai tellement oublié, je l'avoue ! J'ai même faillit finir ce chapitre avec Ludwig qui les rappelle (qui a faillit être remplacé par un simple pirate/SBAFF/) et eux montant dans le navire. Sauf que quand j'ai commencé cette phrase finale, quelque chose m'a heurté « GAH ! GILBIRD ! » x'D Apparemment, se dire que quelque chose n'irait pas finit par payer. Et je suis sincère. Comme le PruCan, s'il n'arrivait pas maintenant, il aurait été gâché. En réalité, il aurait eu le destin tragique d'être mort… Remarquez, j'ai une meilleure idée donc peu importe mais sincèrement, je n'aurais pas pu le réintégrer et n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix. Puis en fait j'ai promis à l'amie de Lino via son intermédiaire x'D Donc… Pas le choix ! Si vous vous posez la question, non je n'aurais pas eu peur des fangirls. *Recule* Je me serais protégée et puis j'ai quand même de la force ! x'D**

**Bref ça devient long. J'ai des choses à dire je crois *Ne s'en rappelle pas, comme d'hab*. *Soupire* Vous savez que je dois dire un truc depuis le chapitre 1 ou 2 et pourtant j'oublie quand je viens dans les notes ?**

**Francis : Sûrement voulais-tu parler de moi ?**

**Tori : Rêve pas, _Frog _!**

**Francis : Toi aussi ?! Non, je veux dire ! Je suis enfin apparu !**

**Tori : Il n'y a rien à dire. Tout le monde sait que tu es un travesti. Je me demande juste s'ils sont capables de comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ton manoir bizarre.**

**Francis : …**

**Tori : Oui, c'est tragique *Regarde les lecteurs en disant ça* D'ailleurs j'éprouve ce qui ressemble à de la compassion à son égard et pourtant, il y a trois semaines encore, j'étais en train de dire « Dois-je faire de Francis quelqu'un de bien ?! C'est impossible ! » Quand j'avais des idées. Bref sinon un truc dont je viens de me souvenir Ludwig, puisque tu fermes ce chapitre.**

**Ludwig : Mh ?**

**Tori : J'ai du mal avec le personnage mais en fait, il est juste un peu compliqué car il n'a pas de réelle importance vis-à-vis des événements qui se déroulent avec Matthew. Après tout, il doit juste retenir Gil de me rentrer dans les pattes…**

**Gil : Quoi ?! Je suis seulement inquiet !**

**Ludwig :_ Bruder…_ *Regarde Tori et comprends qu'il peut fermer le chapitre* Puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire apparemment, le prochain chapitre sera écrit le plus vite possible et posté presque aussitôt.**

**Tori : Car on compte sur ma Lino ! ^^**

**Luddie : _Ja._ … Pourquoi mon nom a-t-il changé ?!**

**Tori : Je voulais t'appeler Luddie ^^**

**Luddie : *Soupire* Bien. À la prochaine.**

**Tori : 'Prochaine ! *Va écrire son titre de chapitre pour aller au toi/SBAFF/***


End file.
